What is happening?
by Setsuka-sama
Summary: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo? (Viaje en el tiempo- HP/HG)
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la estimable señora Jotaká Rowling. (Si fueran míos todos habrían terminado en tríos, poniendo de ejemplo a la maravilla del HP-HG-DM. ¡¿Qué?! Es difícil elegir la pareja perfecta, ¿saben?

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

* * *

><p><span><em>I<em>

_Comienza el juego_

Despertó con una sensación de hundimiento y alivio en suestómago mezclado con una vorágine de recuerdos que _**no**_ deberían de estar en su mente hasta unos años más adelante.

No pudo evitar sentirse enfermo y sin ganas de levantarse por unos cuantos minutos. Suspiró, una, dos y tres veces hasta que finalmente todo estuvo en su lugar y el mundo ya no daba vueltas a su alrededor como si estuviese en un maldito traslador.

Él miró su mano con atención y hasta con añoro, ligeramente confundido y molesto por la falta de dos anillos entre sus dedos. Pero no iba a quejarse en ese momento, podía recuperar fácilmente uno y el otro… bueno, tendría que dejarlo para un futuro próximo.

Un futuro en común con su alma gemela.

Sonrió por primera vez en el día. Eso sonaba tan bien. Y esta vez él se aseguraría que ni viejas cabras manipuladores, serpientes psicópatas y pociones de amor le separasen de ella. No. Nadie podría evitar que Harry James Potter terminase con Hermione Granger.

_Y hablando de evitar_, pensó, corriendo la cortina de su cama para observar al pelirrojo que dormía a pocos metros. Se preguntó si esa persona en ese momento tenía más oportunidad de salvarse que la que había terminado seducido por las promesas de la oscuridad.

Negó con la cabeza, no era hora de pensar en ello sino más bien de planear. Lo primero era lo primero y eso era quitar al "Rey" su capacidad de controlar a su peón principal. Cogiendo su varita murmuró unos encantos de silenciamiento y un accio para sus lentes, luego estiró su brazo hacia delante y pronunció el juramento:

— En honor a mi magia y a la venerable casa Potter solicito el anillo del Jefe para probar mi valía como miembro de la familia—como respuesta, un destello poderoso cubrió su dedo y una banda fina de metal dorado rodeó el dedo señalado, adornado con la figura de un griffo de ojos rojos. Él suspiró con satisfacción mientras observaba la mirada rubí— Como nuevo Jefe Potter reclamó mi derecho de protección de mis nobles antecesores ante todo aquel que intente hacerme daño.

Una sonrisa curvó sus labios cuando el rojo cambió a violeta y algo pesado cubrió su cuerpo antes de desvanecerse. Terminó cansado por la magia recorriendo en su cuerpo a lo ancho y vasto además de fastidiado por la cicatriz que intentaba luchar contra la corriente antigua y poderosa.

Acomodándose en la cama soportó el dolor y los chillidos en su mente. El Torneo de los Magos se aproximaba por lo que Voldemort aún no había recuperado su cuerpo… _y Cedric no está muerto_, añadió en su mente, _y menos_ _Sirius_, celebró.

Unos minutos más tarde la magia anclada a su familia ya había acabado con los vestigios del mago demente, y ahora serpenteaba en su interior induciendo el calorcito al que ya se había acostumbrado unos pares de años en adelante.

Esbozó una expresión burlona al pensar en lo que diría Dumbly al darse cuenta que ya no tenía un animal de sacrificio. Una lástima en realidad, si él se hubiese puesto realmente a buscar medidas contra los Horrocrux se habría encontrado que además de los colmillos de basilisco y el acero goblim la magia de una vieja familia también podía destruirlos.

Había muchas cosas que el director podría haber hecho en su lugar pero Harry no le daría el gusto en creer que todo era realmente necesario, todo lo que había sufrido y perdido por el "bien mayor" de un viejo senil.

Pero eso no volvería a suceder. Como Jefe Potter estaba ahora emancipado y podía elegir libremente donde quedarse. Ya no más tíos insoportables ni primos matones. Nada de Dursley. No le importaba las salas de sangre si total podría ocupar una de las propiedades Potter y erigir las salas más potentes hechas por los magos y goblin.

También, con su conocimiento de lo que habría de pasar podría evitar las muertes innecesarias e incluso podría acabar todo antes de tiempo. Esa idea sonaba muy bien, pero primero tenía que ir a Gringotts y buscar las cartas que sus padres le habían dejado, con ello tendría una buena base para el resto de su plan.

Incorporándose decidió que era hora de ver a su mejor amiga antes del comienzo del Torneo, tenía dobles recuerdos "recientes" acerca de los intentos de los gemelos Weasley por poner sus nombres allí sin saber que sería el de Harry Potter el que terminaría saliendo.

Suspiró. Supuestamente una vez que la dichosa copa escupía la identidad de los campeones ya no había forma de cambiar las cosas porque había un hechizo vinculante y la única forma de salir era sin magia. Pero a Dumbly se le olvidaba decir que en realidad sólo tenía que "reiniciar" la copa y que todos volviesen a poner sus nombres allí para repetir el sorteo.

Pero como a él le convenía que su valiosa oveja participara… bueno, no había mucho que decir. Era sólo otra parte del plan del chiflado, como la Piedra Filosofal y la Cámara de los Secretos. La versión de "entrenamiento" que en realidad podría fácilmente confundirse con "entrenamiento para morir a manos del loco homicida alias Tom Riddle alias Voldemort" al que era sometido todos los años.

Con un director así ¿quién rayos quiere un enemigo?

Vestido ya con la túnica Gryffindor observó un par de pergaminos sobre la mesa de su "amigo", una idea formándose en su cabeza. _Si Mahoma no hace andar la montaña, la montaña aplastará a Mahoma_, una curvatura de labios maliciosa apareció en su comúnmente rostro inocente.

Si el viejo quería jugar, bueno, Lord Potter no se quedaría atrás.

Guardando el mapa del merodeador en su bolsillo ocultó su capa de invisibilidad bajo su túnica y felizmente se encaminó hacia la Sala Común. Era temprano aún por lo que estaba vacía, después de todo, los leones no eran conocidos por sus hábitos de madrugar. Exceptuando a su leona.

Él sonrió al pensar en ella y aunque se moría por verla no podía subir hacia la habitación de las chicas, tirar la puerta y abrazarla hasta decir basta. Lamentablemente, Hermione se enojaría si lo hacía. Así que tenía que esperar hasta que se despertase por lo que mientras no había mejor cosa que seguir con su plan.

Tanteó en su bolsillo los papeles mientras sacaba el Mapa del Merodeador. Abrió el pergamino y musitó el juramento, observando como las líneas se extendían por la hoja. No había nadie cerca de la sala donde la copa se guardaba, notó enseguida. Eso era perfecto.

Cubriéndose con la capa salió silenciosamente del lugar, sin despertar a la Dama Gorda tomó el camino ya decidido. Él fue un chico feliz al vislumbrar la solitaria copa, y copiando la técnica con la que su nombre había sido puesto –un buen Confundus- sacó su precioso material y lo lanzó con excelente precisión adentro del objeto, el cual brilló suavemente con cada uno.

Todo estaba listo. Los hechizos puestos harían que saliesen después de nombre, uno a uno hasta que cierto sujeto decidiese que tendrían que volver a hacer la selección. Mientras volvía a su dormitorio comenzó a calcular cuántos nombres harían falta para que el director cambiase de color. Oh, él estaba seguro que amaría el segundo. Y el tercero, y el cuarto también.

Al final, el dicho ese sí era cierto. Al que madruga, Dios le ayuda. Y el que no, bueno, puede verse visto jodido en los próximos días. Sobre todo los amantes de los caramelos de limón. Tarareando en su interior subió por las escaleras, ignorando conscientemente que él último pensamiento no tenía mucho que ver uno con otro.

Pero él se entendía.

Era hora de darle al señor-bien-mayor unos dulces de su propia cosecha.

Dejando su mapa y su capa en su baúl, lanzó un par de hechizo en él. Luego lo tocó con su anillo, satisfecho ante el aura azul que salía de ella hasta que no quedo nada. Los encantos de fidelidad y seguimiento se habían ido al igual que los que estaban en su cuerpo. No era por algo en especial, pero no pensaba que debía haber alguna razón para tenerlos.

Mirando su anillo, sonrió. Ni tampoco había razón por la que se enteraran de su situación, no hasta el momento adecuado. Echó un encanto desilusionador a éste y luego tomó un pergamino para cierta carta, luego se dirigió abajo nuevamente, acomodándose en uno de los sillones contra la pared. No tenía intención de que alguien viese su carta pero tampoco quería irse a otro lugar ya que estaba esperando a cierta persona de cabello melenudo.

Tomó su pluma y comenzó a escribir, fue sólo unos minutos después cuando terminó y asegurándose de que sólo cierta persona lo pudiese leer, llamó a Dobby. Entusiasta, el elfo domestico apareció al segundo.

— ¡Es el señor Harry Potter! ¿Qué puede hacer Dobby para ayudar al señor? —comenzó, sacudiendo sus orejas felizmente. Haciendo un gesto de silencio, él le dio la carta.

— Hola Dobby, calma por favor. Sólo quiero pedirte si podrías llevar esto a Gringotts sin decírselo a nadie. Tienes que dárselo a un duende llamado Granddig, él es el encargado de gestionar las finanzas de la familia Potter—explicó, en voz baja y suave— ¿Entiendes, Dobby? ¿Puedes hacerlo, por favor?

El elfo lo miró con grandes lagrimones en ambos ojos.

— Nadie había pedido por favor a Dobby antes, Dobby nunca había soñado que estaría ayudando al Gran Harry Potter por pedido del mismo—fregándose los ojos, el pequeño ser asintió firmemente— No se preocupe, señor Harry Potter, Dobby lo hará tal como lo pidió.

Asintiendo, el chico Gryffindor le sonrió.

— Antes de que te vayas, Dobby, avísame cuando me encuentre solo que lo has hecho, por favor. Tengo algo que decirte—comentó, misteriosamente. Ante el asentimiento del elfo y su pronta desaparición, se sentó nuevamente en el sillón consciente de que algunos ya comenzaban a bajar.

Como no, uno de los primeras personas fue cierta chica sabelotodo.

Sintió los ojos húmedos al verla tan joven y tan inocente aún. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y espantó las lágrimas, no era hora de llorar sino de disfrutar y comenzar su plan de "conquista" por así decirlo.

— Hermione, buenos días, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó, sintiéndose algo tonto por no pensar en algo mejor.

Sorprendida ante su temprana sorpresa ella le esbozó una gran sonrisa que iluminó ambos rostros.

— ¡Harry! Buenos días a ti también, ¿ha sucedido algo? ¿una pesadilla?—indagó, en voz baja mirándolo con ojos marrones preocupados.

Tomó todo su control para no lanzarse contra ella y abrazarla -_¿sólo eso?_- hasta asegurarse de que estaba viva y salva.

— No, no. Todo está bien—_ahora que estás aquí,_ añadió mentalmente— ¿Vamos a desayunar?—inquirió, sonriéndole ampliamente. Su estómago se apretó al darse cuenta del pequeño sonrojo que desencadenó su acción. Quizás ella no era tan indiferente como pensaba.

— ¿Y Ron?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor buscando a su amigo pelirrojo.

— Está durmiendo, Hermione, lo esperaremos en el Gran Salón, ¿sí? Tengo hambre y no estoy con ganas de ver a ciertas personas—_incluido él_. Con el ceño algo fruncido ella asintió después de unos segundos y ambos se encaminaron al lugar.

Ambos se sentaron juntos, Harry sonriendo con el pensamiento de lo que estaba por suceder. Una parte de él se sentía sólo un poco culpable de haber lanzado el hechizo para dormir al chico pelirrojo y haber dejado una nota sobre que no habrían de molestarle. Sólo una muy pequeña parte, la misma que argumentaba que de estar ahí podría ver su cara frente los siguientes sucesos.

Pero eso no cobraba importancia al pensar que mientras podría tener a Hermione sólo para él.

¡Hey! Hay que ser algo egoísta en la vida, y él había perdido tanto tiempo sin ella que no venía mal cada segundo que recuperaba. No con su alma gemela. Su anillo ardió momentáneamente ante el pensamiento pero todavía no era tiempo. _Sólo un poco más._

Comió distraídamente, dejando pasar las auras que se arremolinaban a su alrededor. La única que le importaba estaba a su lado. Dibujó una sonrisa y siguió con su comida, notando el escrutinio en el cual era sometido de a ratos por su mejor amiga. Se preguntó si seguía preocupada.

Eso le gustó.

Por mucho tiempo había estado sin que nadie le mostrase el menor atisbo de amor o cualquier asociado. Al llegar al mundo mágico había descubierto miles de personas que lo aclamaban y adoraban, pero no era él. Sino al Niño-qué-vivió. No podían ver quien era Harry en realidad y eso le molestaba, siempre lo había hecho.

Dejó esos pensamientos a un lado cuando el director se paró y comenzó a hablar.

— Queridos estudiantes, ha llegado la hora de lo que todos ustedes estaban esperando, ¡es momento de descubrir a los Campeones!—le tomó un levantamiento de brazos para que todos volviesen a estar tranquilos, y sonriendo en su clásica forma, siguió— Ahora veamos… Campeón de Durmstrang, ¡Viktor Krum! —la escuela resonó de aplausos hasta que el Cáliz volvió a pintarse de rojo y una sombrilla salió hasta las manos del director— Campeona de Beauxbatons, ¡Fleur Delacour! —hasta silbidos se escucharon— y el Campeón de Hogwarts, ¡Cedric Diggory!

Los Hufflepuff fueron los que más parecieron aplaudir, después de todo el campeón estaba en su mesa. _Al menos uno de ellos_, pensó para sí.

Preparó su expresión de incredulidad y confusión para cuando un cuarto papel voló del Cáliz a las manos sorprendidas del director. Se preguntó si él también lo había estudiado o si realmente esta vez él no había tenido nada que ver.

Despejó sus dudas.

— ¡Cuarto campeón, Harry Potter! —Dumbledore buscó al chico al igual que todos allí antes de murmurar lo suficientemente alto para que todos lo escuchen— que interesante.

Harry se aseguró de parecer inseguro y sin tener idea de que pasaba, miró a su amiga para notar que ella tenía la misma expresión. Fue sólo un segundo antes que el comedor comenzara a interrogar que el quinto papel salió hasta las manos de Hagrid.

— Draco Malfoy —leyó, incrédulo, antes que todas las cabezas se giraran en dirección al rubio. Harry admitió a su pesar que la mueca del hurón era más comprable que la suya. Bueno, no se podía ser mejor en todo, ¿verdad?

— Director, ¿qué está pasando? —la profesora de Transfiguración preguntó, observando al hombre anciano como si se hubiese vista obligada a comer uno de los caramelos de limón. Su pregunta se coreó desde todas partes y sólo fueron interrumpidos hasta que otro papel salió.

Este hizo su camino hasta Madam Maxime quien lo leyó con una mirada que decía todo lo que los demás pensaban "¿qué está pasando?"— Severus Snape—mientras el director parecía pensar mientras se acariciaba la barba el profesor de pociones se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a éste.

— Albus, ¿qué demonios está pasando?

La mirada del anciano se dirigió hasta la mesa donde los Gryffindor estaban, hacia cierto chico en particular. Uno que no parecía tan confundido o interesado como los demás. Pronto, el maestro también lo hizo, y a grandes zancadas se dirigió a él.

— ¡Potter! Hora de confesar, ¡¿qué has hecho, muchacho malcriado?!—no era raro que el hombre se quejara que todas las cosas que pasaban en su vida era culpa del hijo de James Potter, incluyendo que el cielo no era verde tal como quería y que la luna sólo aparecía de noche.

— Profesor, no tengo idea de que estás hablando —contestó, tan tranquila e inocentemente como pudo. No tardó en sentir la onda de Legilimancia luchando para entrar en su mente pero la magia de su anillo graficó la lucha. Todos fueron capaces de ver el aura negra que rodeaba al profesor de pociones que parecía intentar penetrar el aura de oro que cubría al Elegido.

Fue sólo unos segundos después de que Severus Snape fue lanzado hacia atrás después de que el aura dorada se inclinó hacia atrás y luego se echó sobre él como una cascada.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Harry? —el director preguntó, después de su papel como pensador. El tono de abuelo le caía bastante mal a su estómago.

— Mi pregunta es, señor director, ¿qué estaba haciendo usted mientras uno de sus profesores me culpaba por algo que es imposible que haya hecho? ¿qué es lo que estaba haciendo mientras Snape intentó usar Legilimancia en mí? Que no creo que realmente sea la primera vez—contestó, a su vez.

Varias voces comenzaran a susurrar rápidamente, alzando el tono cada vez más.

— Oh, Harry, no creo que haya pasado eso realmente…

— ¿Entonces porque cree que mi magia me protegió?—inquirió, rápidamente— Si él no hubiese intentado nada, eso es lo que hubiese pasado. Sin embargo, mire lo que pasó—con el ceño fruncido, Harry se puso de pie, deslizándose ligeramente a un costado para tapar a su mejor amiga.

— Harry, estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape tenía las mejores intenciones. ¿Por qué no lo discutimos en privado?

Haciendo una mueca, rechazó la intención del anciano.

— No, gracias. Yo sólo quiero saber qué es lo que pasará con el campeonato. Yo nunca he puesto mi nombre allí y no quiero tener nada que ver con el Torneo.

_Ya falta poco para los siguientes concursantes._

— Lamentablemente, Harry, el Cáliz tiene un hechizo vinculante por lo que el nombre que sale es el que tiene que participar. Sino, puedes perder tu magia.

Ante los sonidos de incredulidad de los demás, otro papel salió hasta las manos de la vice-directora.

Su rostro empalideció y susurró— Peter Pettigrew.

Nadie se quedó en calma esta vez, todos hablando e intentando ser escuchados. ¿Cómo un muerto podía participar?

En su interior, Harry sonrió.

Todavía faltaba el último.

* * *

><p>Y.. ¡ta-dá!<p>

Lo sé, lo sé. Tendría que haber subido un capítulo del "Nirvana" pero voy por la mitad y no hay forma de que siga, así que usé el tiempo libre para comenzar con éste. ¿Qué les parece? Debo decir que me gusta más que el otro, pero no significa que abandone a alguno. No.

Bueno, cruzaré los dedos y esperaré ansiosamente su opinión sobre el fic. No es tan malo, ¿verdad? Si ven algún dedazo por favor no duden en decirme ;)

Eso es todo. Cuídense.

¡Abrazos de caracol y besos de gelatina! :D


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a la estimable señora Jotaká Rowling. (Si fueran míos todos habrían terminado en tríos, poniendo de ejemplo a la maravilla del HP-HG-DM. ¡¿Qué?! Es difícil elegir la pareja perfecta, ¿saben?

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>II<span>

¿Es en serio?

* * *

><p>"<em>Si me diesen de comer un caramelo de limón por cada vez que oigo que Albus Dumbledore es el mayor ejemplo de moral… estaría muerta por sobredosis de azúcar hace ya mucho tiempo"<em>

* * *

><p>Si el anterior nombre hacía sacado jadeos el último sin duda traería más que gritos. <em>Allí está<em>, pensó Harry mientras observaba el inocente papelito salir del Cáliz y aterrizar en las manos del director de Durmstrang que pareció estar en medio de la ira y la confusión.

— ¡Albus! ¿Se puede saber porque el nombre de Madam Maxime ha salido del caliz sólo minutos después del de un muerto, el de un profesor y dos estudiantes de edad menor?—su voz fue lo suficientemente alta y roca para que todos en el Gran Salón lo oyeran, incluida una pálida mujer enorme.

— ¿Qu-qué? ¿Es esta alguna clase de broma pesada, director?—Maxime masculló a penas, abanicándose con su mano— Pensé que un evento como este tendría al menos una dirección seria pero me he equivocado al parecer, ¿o es qué espera que yo también participe en esta farsa? ¡Me niego a pasar un minuto más aquí si es que sólo he venido para que me tomen el pelo! La Academia Beaxbatons no tolerará ser parte de un juego.

Después de la diatriba de la mujer, Harry tenía que morderse con fuerza el interior de su mejilla para no ceder ante la risa. La expresión de la profesora animago era ciertamente temible mientras observaba al hombre de anteojos de media luna mientras que los otros directores –más que nadie, la única mujer directriz- parecían a punto de cometer un asesinato.

— Le aseguro, Madam Maxime que Hogwarts no ha participado en ninguna clase de treta ni apoya esta clase de acontecimientos sobre todo, como ha dicho, en este evento tan especial. Le ofrezco mis disculpas pero haremos todo lo posible para encontrar a los culpables y solucionar este lamentable suceso.

Esto no pareció aplacar totalmente a ella— Lo aceptaré solamente si hay alguna forma de cambiar esto. Si alguno de los demás participantes que han sido añadidos al igual que yo nos vemos obligados a competir lo mejor sería cancelar el torneo. Como se ha dicho el primer día, es muy peligroso para un par de niños sin el adecuado conocimiento. No añadiré nada más sino que si hasta el lunes se ha encontrado una solución mi escuela se retirará.

— Comprendo, Madam, sin embargo me gustaría recordar que es un tratado vinculante lo que significa que su magia está atado a la copa y si no participa me temo que la perderá. Sin embargo, podría haber una solución…—el viejo mago se acarició la barba en una mueca contemplativa hasta que Karkaroff interrumpió.

— Se puede volver a realizar la selección, Albus. Si los tres directores están de acuerdo el Cáliz volverá a elegir los campeones y los concretos vinculantes se romperan—consciente de todas las miradas puesta sobre él, masculló— está en uno de los papeles, ¿es que nadie lee la letra pequeña antes firmar?

— Mi querido amigo, yo no creo…

— Es la única solución, Albus, ¿o prefieres quedar en vergüenza ante las tres escuelas? —Minerva preguntó en susurros airados.

Lentamente él asintió— Muy bien, si no les importa, les pediré a los estudiantes que escriban sus nombres nuevamente en un papel mientras nos encargamos de esto. Por favor, ¿me acompañan?

Haciendo un gesto hacia los otros dos directores se aproximó al Cáliz con la varita levantada y comenzó a pronunciar algo similar a un juramente. Él, lamentablemente se lo perdió ya que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando controlarse ante la brujita a su lado que se había casi apretujado a su lado para poder ver mejor lo que sucedía. No podía dejar de notar la calidez en su aproximación ni la magia que salía de ella cosquilleándole juguetonamente.

Estaba seguro que Hermione no tenía idea de lo que sucedía y mucho menos lo que le provocaba pero eso no lo hacía menos doloroso. Lo mejor sería alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella antes de que cometiese alguna estupidez más eso también le estaba costando demasiado y no es como si pudiese salir del lugar corriendo o algo así.

Decidió concentrarse –o hacer el intento- en el show, al parecer ya habían terminado ya que el fuego del Cáliz se tornó blanco durante unos segundos antes de volver a su color original. Pedazos de papiro estaban en las manos de los estudiantes mayores al igual que plumas y pronto estuvieron haciendo cola para arrojarlo a las llamas.

Harry no evitó sonreír sin importarle si el director le observaba o no. Tenía muchas cosas importantes en la que pensar y una de ellas era la persona a su lado. Sabía que Dumbledore no duraría en usarla para intentar volverlo al redil así que una de las primeras cosas era asegurar su protección y un bonito anillo de la familia Potter luciría encantador en ella, ¿verdad?

Ahora que no tendría que jugar en el Torneo tendría más tiempo para ocuparse de los demás temas también. Un juicio para su padrino era una de las primeras cosas en su lista además de la eliminación de cierta rata y cierta mortífaga. Oh, sí, no iba olvidarse del asunto de los Horrocruxes y menos de Dumbledore.

En fin, por hora solo le quedaba esperar.

Uno de sus pensamientos fue dirigido al pelirrojo. Seguiría durmiendo hasta que toda la acción pasase. Una lástima, ¿verdad?

— Muy bien, mis estudiantes, es hora de realizar nuevamente la selección—los aplausos emocionados volvieron a sonar, todos tenían esperanzas de ser elegidos ya que no creían que el Cáliz repetiría a los mismos. Lamentablemente para la mayoría fue así.

Con los tres campeones originales Harry Potter se sintió un mago feliz. Al menos no tendría que enfrentar a un dragón y mucho menos rescatar a su persona más importante. La sola idea de Hermione en el fondo del Lago Negro le erizaba la piel y lo convertía fácilmente en alguien que no tendría reparos en romper a la manera muggle los lentes de cierta persona. Y eso que él no era una persona violenta… ¿verdad?

— Bueno, lo mejor será volver a sus clases por ahora. Señor Potter, me gustaría unas palabras con usted en mi oficina, por favor. No olvide que me encantan las ranas de chocolate.

Sonriendo Dumbledore se encaminó a su oficina mientras los demás iban a sus destinos. Suspirando mentalmente, le sonrió tranquilamente a su alma gemela.

— Bueno, tengo ir. ¿Me guardas un asiento en Transfiguración, por favor? —pidió, notando la mirada preocupada en su rostro.

— Harry, ¿has pensado en contarle la pesadilla que tuviste antes del asalto en el mundial de Quidditch? Él seguramente podrá hacer algo al respecto—murmuró, sólo para él escuchase.

Negando lentamente, Harry respondió— No lo creo, Hermione. Dumbledore también sabe de mis parientes y sin embargo no ha hecho nada durante todos estos años por lo que dudo que haga algo por un par de sueños.

— Pero Harry…—un dedo fue puesto en su boca.

— Nada de peros, Hermione—su mirada verde estaba tan triste que ella realmente deseó abrazarlo y no soltarlo hasta verlo brillar de vuelta— Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?—rogó, y cuando él tenía esos ojos suplicantes probablemente ella no podía decir no y menos en algo como eso.

Asintió silenciosamente antes decir— Está bien, te estaré esperando—luego se marchó.

Acariciando distraídamente su anillo el Elegido marchó hacia la oficina sin olvidar murmurar "ranas de chocolate" a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada. No se sorprendió al encontrar al hombre sentado cómodamente en su silla mientras le sonreía benignamente.

Él realmente no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con su "figura de abuelo" pero si no tenía opción no podía hacer otra cosa más que aguantarlo. Al menos podría ver su cara al descubrir que no podía leer más su mente, eso no tendría precio.

Sonriendo falsamente se acercó al escritorio mirando de vez en cuando al Fénix, se preguntó como hacía alguien como él para tener a un familiar de luz. Tal vez hechizos de fidelidad y ataduras mágicas. No le sorprendería en realidad.

Ah, cierto. Tendría que deshacer los conjuros de su capa y su mapa aun si no representaban ningún peligro con su anillo protegiéndolo. Hizo una mueca en su interior, probablemente el anciano le preguntaría acerca de eso.

— Harry, muchacho, me ha parecido bastante impresionante el espectáculo de hoy, tanto lo que sucedió con el Cáliz como el profesor Severus terminó en la enfermería. ¿Puedes contarme sobre eso? —el tono paternal -¿o _abuenatal_?- entró en acción y él no pudo contener la mueca.

— No tengo idea de lo del Torneo, señor. Al principio estaba realmente confundido cuando mi nombre salió ya que es imposible para mí haberlo puesto. Después se hizo más extraño y no creo que alguno de nosotros haya entendido bien lo que pasó—frunció el ceño— pero me alegra que se haya solucionado bien. Estoy seguro de que Cedric hará un buen papel de Campeón—terminó con honestidad.

— Ya veo—el anciano pareció pensar durante unos segundos antes de sonreírle con un brillo en los ojos azules— ¿Puedo ofrecerte un caramelo de limón, Harry? Después puedes contarme sobre lo demás.

Rechazando amablemente el dulce, respondió— En realidad, director, eso era justamente lo que quería hablar con usted. ¿Cómo se siente al saber que uno de sus profesores intentó usar Legilimacia ilegal en uno de sus estudiantes? Aún si fui yo quien cambió de tema este asunto no ha sido olvidado, señor.

— Mi querido muchacho, yo no creo que realmente Severus haya hecho una cosa así. Déjeme decirle que aunque puede parecer rudo él es una persona maravillosa y siempre ha actuado para su beneficio aun si sus acciones no parecen las más amables. Creo que todo ha sido parte de un malentendido.

Alzando ambas cejas Harry repitió incrédulo— ¿Un malentendido? Un profesor intenta violar mi privacidad y usted me dice que es una persona maravillosa aunque me ha tratado como mierda de Hipogrifo desde la primera vez que me vio. ¿Es en serio, director? —negando lentamente, una sonrisa burlona se expandió por su rostro— Lo siento, no tengo nada más que decir a usted. Llámame cuando la seguridad de sus alumnos comience a importarle, por favor.

Ignorando los llamados del director salió de allí con una expresión molesta, sin embargo se acercó a uno de los pasillos vacíos y esperó. Segundos después un pequeño "plop" resonó y un elfo joven apareció.

— Señor Harry, Dobby ha entregado el mensaje según lo solicitado, Dobby quería advertirle que el señor Dumbledore acaba de llamar a Dobby para pedir que espíe al Señor Harry Potter pero Dobby no quiere hacerlo—lloriqueó, tirando sus orejas.

Asintiendo para sí mismo, se agachó hasta su altura— Dobby, ¿qué te parece trabajar para mí? Me sentiría honrado de trabajar con un elfo tan leal y valiente como tú. Obviamente te pagaré, ¿qué tal cinco galeones y un día libre por semana?—preguntó, suavemente.

Tuvo que poner encantos de privacidad alrededor ya que el llanto del pequeño podría fácilmente despertar hasta al basilisco. ¡Eso es! Pensó, sonriente antes de mirar al elfo.

—Oh, señor Harry, Dobby no puede creerlo, siempre ha sido su sueño trabajar para un joven mago como el Gran Harry Potter. ¡Dobby acepta! —un suave chasquido e inmediatamente sintió el tirón de la unión entre ambos. Secándose las lágrimas, preguntó— ¿Qué es lo que tiene que hacer Dobby?

— ¿Qué te parece un trabajo de doble espía? —inquirió, una sonrisa maliciosa adornaba faz.

Diez minutos después Dobby ya no estaba a la vista y Harry estaba frente a la puerta de Transfiguración. Ingresó lentamente, notando las miradas de los demás que ignoró hasta quedar frente a la seria mujer.

— Lo siento, profesora, el director quería hablar conmigo y se me ha hecho tarde—explicó, avergonzado.

Minerva suspiró mientras cerraba su libro— Entiendo, señor Potter. Tome asiento al lado de la señorita Granger y lea desde la página quince hasta la veinte. Tiene suerte de que recién hemos comenzado.

Sonriendo, Harry se deslizó en el asiento contiguo al de Hermione, compartiendo una mirada de "¿está todo bien?" de parte de ella y "sí, ya te diré" como respuesta. Resoplando suavemente, la muchacha asintió a regañadientes sabiendo que no podría interrogarlo en mitad de la clase. Ya lo haría después.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la puerta siendo abierta estrepitosamente, señalando la llegado de cierto pelirrojo cuya piel igualaba al tono de su cabello.

— Señor Weasley, ¿qué hora de llegar es esta? Tome asiento de inmediato y lea desde la página quince hasta la veinte. Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor y no quiero que se repita, ¿entendido?—inquirió, severamente.

Avergonzado masculló un "lo siento, profesora, no volverá a ocurrir" antes de tomar asiento en el primer lugar disponible que encontró. En su interior, Harry suspiró con tristeza, era una lástima que el hechizo no funcionase un rato más.

La clase pasó rápidamente y al final, Hermione, él, Susan Bones y Hanna Abbot eran los únicos que habían podido transformar una cerilla en una paloma o canario. Fue gracioso ver la sorpresa en los ojos de la Jefa de Casa al descubrir que él había sido el segundo en terminar.

No es como si fuese difícil pero había podido descubrir que su propia magia no se había mezclado con la del anillo sino que estaba allí, en el fondo, perfectamente controlada. Eso era tan bueno como malo. Porque aunque no provocaba accidentes eso solo era por esos momentos antes de que la línea fuese cruzada y terminase "explotando".

Lo mejor sería discutir este pequeño asunto con cierto asesor pero mientras se las apañaría para no ceder a sus sentimientos.

Cuando la campana resonó marcando el final, la profesora lo observó por unos segundos antes de llamarlo— Señor Potter, me gustaría que se quedase un momento, por favor.

Cruzando algunas miradas con su amiga, Harry asintió antes de que el salón se vaciase y él quedase frente a la mujer.

— ¿Sucedió algo, profesora? Me temo que llegaré tarde a Herbología.

Ante la expresión inocente del chico, Minerva suspiró ante de comenzar— Señor Potter, lo que sucedió está mañana…—fue cortada por él.

— Lamento interrumpir, profesora, pero me temo que si se refiere al hecho de que el profesor Snape intentó leer mi mente deberé decirle que ya he charlado con el director sobre eso. Lamentablemente, no llegamos a un acuerdo ya que insistió que no era más que un malentendido y que las intenciones de él no eran más que las mejores. Como verá, encuentro esto bastante insultante así que si no le molesta tendré que asumir que al director realmente no le importa mi seguridad.

— ¡Señor Potter! El director no busca nada más que su seguridad así que tendré que pedirle que…

Esta vez él ya no sonreía y había algo glacial en sus ojos— No, profesora, no dejaré que termine esa oración. Usted sabe tal como yo todo lo que he tenido que pasar hasta ahora. No sólo fue él quien me dejó a cargo de parientes que odian todo lo relacionado con la magia y piensan que no soy más que un monstruo sino que hasta ahora he tenido que enfrentar a Voldemort tres veces, los profesores han intentado matarme al igual que un basilisco, dementores y ahora un profesor. ¿Qué más quiere? ¿Qué no es suficiente ya?

Con los puños apretados él le obsequió una última mirada antes de dejar sola a la conmocionada animago que obviamente no esperaba eso. Al salir se encontró con Hermione y Ron pero sinceramente no quería lidiar con el Weasley así que sólo forzó una sonrisa y tiró los sentimientos negativos en su interior. No fue realmente algo difícil ya que estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo.

— Vamos, chicos, o llegaremos tarde—apresuró Hermione al ver su mirada. Había algo mal con él pero no quería obligarlo a hablar y menos frente a otros estudiantes— Ron, ¿por qué llegaste a esta hora? Te has perdido algo increíble hoy.

— No lo sé, Hermione, cuando me desperté ya había pasado el desayuno y la elección de campeones. ¿Qué pasó?—preguntó, curioso. Harry dio gracias al hecho de que su amiga distrajese tan bien al chico con todo lo que había pasado, ciertamente no estaba de humor.

Recordando algo súbitamente lo anotó en su lista mental mientras hacía su camino al invernadero. Sus pensamientos volvieron a su anterior conversación, analizando la situación se preguntó si había sido un buen tropiezo o uno malo. Seguramente ella hablaría con Dumbledore sobre eso. Bueno, no le quedaba de otra que comenzar a moverse rápidamente.

Mirando a la chica a su lado, suspiró. Curiosamente, sólo el objeto de su afecto no lo notó.

Horas más tarde, Harry estaba mentalmente agotado. Sólo quería acostarse un rato y reponer energías antes de recibir su contestación. Estando en la cena no tardó en darse cuenta que cierto jugador famoso observaba de a ratos a Hermione. Bufó interiormente, como si no tuviera ya mucho con lo que molestarse.

Había una buena noticia. En la mesa de profesores cierto hombre de cabello grasoso faltaba y había rumores de que no habría clases de Pociones hasta la semana siguiente. Al parecer todavía no se despertaba… por alguna razón.

No ignoró que la profesora de Transfiguración no había alzado la mirada de su plato y que contrariamente Dumbledore no dejaba de observarlo con atención, como si estuviese buscándole defectos. Rodó los ojos, asegurándose de que él lo viese y volvió a atender a su acompañante femenino. Por suerte, el pequeño hechizo de diarrea que había lanzado en dirección al muchacho pelirrojo había funcionado hace unos minutos teniendo que abandonar la mesa.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción adornó su rostro cuando un ave gloriosa atravesó las ventanas en dirección a él. Era obviamente de Gringotts y su entrada no había hecho más que incrementar los murmullos sobre lo sucedido en la mañana. Restándole importancia a los decires de los demás, tomó la carta y premió al búho dorado con algo de pescado antes de guardar su carta en su túnica.

No se dio cuenta de la mirada alarmada del anciano director pero si se dio cuenta de cierto veela ojeando en su dirección. Si recordaba bien, un veela era especialmente atraído por la magia fuerte, algo instintivo podría decirse y era obvio que Fleur estaba reaccionando por lo de la mañana. Una lástima ya que aunque era sin duda hermosa su corazón ya tenía nombre.

Dando gracias por el final de la cena, deslizó sigilosamente un pequeño papel en la mano de Hermione antes de ir juntos hacia la sala común. Tenía que llegar antes que todos los demás y ponerlos a dormir antes de poder irse. No podía ser descubierto. No todavía.

En la habitación, él tranquilamente se acostó y corriendo las cortinas pronunció un simple "Lumos" suficiente para leer la carta. _Muy bien, muy bien_, pensó, al terminar de leerla. Observando el sello blanco en relieve que sobresalía al final esperó a sus compañeros.

Sólo cuando escuchó su entrada y como se sentaban en las camas él se asomó sigilosamente detrás de la tela rojiza y observó a los chicos sentados en sus camas. Incluso el pelirrojo estaba ahí, sujetando su estómago y en silencio. Antes de que lo advirtieran todos estaban durmiendo ya tranquilamente.

Fue un feliz Harry Potter quien llamó a su pequeño amigo para pedirle un favor y cuando él desapareció, tomó su capa y su mapa, deslizándose silenciosamente por los pasillos hasta el borde del Bosque Prohibido. Allí sacó la carta de su bolsillo y tocó el símbolo blanco antes de murmurar "Señor Harry James Potter".

Segundos más tarde, él ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>Uf. Me muero de calor… me siento como gelatina a punto de fundirse ¡rescatenme! D':<p>

Ejem, cambiando de tema. ¡No saben cuanto agradezco su recibimiento! Nunca pensé que realmente les gustaría tanto mi fic :D sus hermosos reviews me han hecho una autora feliz, enserio. :DDD Y claro, gracias por los seguimientos y favoritos :DDD Casi lloré de alegría… sip, soy muy emocional lamentablemente. Suelto los mocos hasta con el Rey León –¡Nooo, Mufasaa! D':-

Agradecimientos a gente hermosa y genial como:

**Suzy Michaelis, HGHP95 , crazzy76, Princesa Vampirica, .393, Yuliheth Luan, Hoshi Hikari Li Kinomoto, tenebroso.**

Los demás… saben que los amodoro, ¿verdad? :D Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer. De enserio.

¡Cuídense y abrazos de chocolate con menta para todos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no son míos, lamentablemente. Si no, yo probablemente hubiera hecho las cosas más fáciles dándole una pistola a Harry y un par de escopetas a los demás para acribillar a su gusto. En fin…

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

* * *

><p><span>III<span>

De planes y gloria

"_Tengo una magnífica idea… ¿Por qué no sigues jugando a intentar trazar mi camino mientras quemo tu manual de instrucciones y le echo una carrera al destino? Veré quien llega primero mientras te dejo atrás."_

* * *

><p>Habíase una vez una historia sobre un mago talentoso y brillante que dirigía una prestigiosa escuela para magos y brujas. Su nombre, tan largo como su barba era resumido en un conjunto de dos palabras que se decía hacía inclinar hasta al más testarudo. Sí, ese mago era Albus Dumbledore.<p>

Él era amable y capaz, tan solidario y preocupado del destino del Mundo Mágico que una vez había marchado a combatir contra el poderoso Señor Oscuro resultando ganador. El premio a su tan indiscutible valía adornaba su despacho más el buen hombre nunca presumía.

Fue un tiempo maravilloso hasta que una amenaza se presentó en la forma de un chico de gran ambición y enorme capacidad a dueto de su lengua de plata. Sin embargo, era sólo ésta maravillosa persona quien con los ojos bien abiertos podía ver la maldad resplandeciente detrás de su encanto.

Al final, no se equivocó. El muchacho llamado una vez Tom Riddle resultó un líder aclamado por la sociedad purista y no tardó en aparecer nuevamente, ésta vez como Lord Voldemort, quién azotó la población mágica por años y años.

Dumbledore no podía permitirlo así que en silencio comenzó a crear un nuevo bando, uno que lucharía contra los malos hombres de máscaras blancas e intenciones negras. Hasta que un día, él nuevamente, les mostraría a la sociedad mágica que no hay Señor Oscuro que no pueda vencerse.

Desgraciadamente su tablero de juego comenzó a decaer y cada vez más fichas se perdían, hasta que un día llegó a sus oídos una profecía. La llave estaba frente a él y la puerta a la salvación esta siendo abierta pero no era para él sino para el niño señalado.

Una noche de Halloween fue cuando una parte se cumplió y Dumbledore conoció a quien sería su ficha maestra, un adorable bebe de un año de edad con ojos verdes y una extraña cicatriz de rayo que apestaba a la magia más horripilante que puede existir.

Fue un festejo para el mundo mágico pero no para él. No. Porque sabía el primer momento de cargarlo que la huella que había dejado el una vez Tom Riddle era una que no desaparecía fácilmente y garantizaba la vuelta del Lord.

Aun si la sociedad lo ignoraba era su deber asegurarse de que el hombre fuese exterminado así que cuidadosamente trazó un plan. Según las palabras ni Voldemort ni Harry Potter podrían morir a menos que fuese a manos del otro así que no había duda de que habrían que enfrentarse.

Colocándolo en el medio adecuado el niño crecería hasta convertirse en el muchacho necesitado de amor y cuidado que fácilmente podría moldear para el camino ya trazado. Fue matar dos pájaros de un tiro al dejarlo con sus parientes ya que estos odiaban de corazón la magia y además la vinculación de Petunia Dursley con la madre del Elegido aseguraba la protección de sangre.

Harry Potter crecería sano y salvo de Voldemort pero al mismo tiempo se convertiría en la persona ideal para el trabajo que una vez debería realizar. Albus Dumbledore se aseguraría de ello.

Y lo hizo bien.

El último vástago de la casa Potter creció ignorante de su situación, odiado y maltratado por su propia familia hasta que un día volvió al lugar por el cual años después debería de sacrificarse heroicamente.

Fueron tres años los que Albus Dumbledore cumplió con su palabra y mantuvo al muchacho en un juego de sombras y pocas luces en las que se enorgulleció por el papel de caballero, por el enorme corazón tan leal y tan dispuesto a comprobar a los demás su valía. Sí, Harry Potter tenía mucho que agradecer al mundo que lo había aceptado mucho más que su propia sangre.

El director de Hogwarts estaba satisfecho con sus resultados y aunque habían algunos reveses en la situación no había mucho de que preocuparse. ¿Y qué si el hecho de que Sirius Black era inocente había sido descubierto por Harry? El hombre siempre sería un prófugo por lo que nunca podría cumplir su papel de tutor mágico, y el niño era demasiado noble para pensar en que aunque Dumbledore había sabido del cambio de guardián que había costado la vida a sus padres no había hecho nada por el juicio del hombre. O la falta de él.

Todo estaba bien y cuidado. La correcta asociación que había manejado desde las sombras había conducido al joven a estar rodeado por su aliado principal. En la familia Weasley estaba el amor y la aceptación que tanto había buscado con desesperación desde pequeño. E incluso, entre sus miembros estaba la principal candidata para heredar la fortuna Potter una vez desposada y con su marido muerto.

Era una lástima en realidad pero no había mayor verdad para él que el niño Potter moriría una vez a manos de Lord Voldemort, y entonces, con la profecía cumplida sería su varita nuevamente la que acabaría con la amenaza a su mundo.

Él era el líder de la luz, después de todo, y era su misión salvarlos a todos. Bueno, no exactamente a todos ya que como toda guerra siempre habrían bajas. Obviamente era todo por el bien mayor y estaba seguro de que todos comprendían sus acciones.

Desgraciadamente su plan sufrió una seria alteración en un día del cuarto año. Todo parecía normal y con viento en pompa según sus anotaciones. La escuela tendría el honor de ser la sede del Torneo de los Tres Magos e incluso sabía que Voldemort se involucraría ya que uno de sus profesores era un mortífago en cubierto.

Sabiamente, decidió observar lo que pasaría ya que no creía que el hombre sería tan estúpido como para dañar a sus alumnos. Seguramente tendría una misión, una misión que estaría relacionado con cierto chico.

No se equivocó como siempre. Registrando el Cáliz no le pasó desapercibido que el nombre de Harry Potter figuraba allí y era muy posiblemente por los encantos que llevaba que saldría. No evitó sonreír con satisfacción. Dejar débil la copa había sido buena idea.

El chico obviamente ser vería obligado a competir y como figura de abuelo él estaría allí para guiar sus pasos convenientemente, de cara o entre las sombras. Ya había visto otro buen año llegar.

Sentado detrás de su escritorio con la vista fija sobre ciertos objetos de metal no dejó de pensar en la mañana. No pudo entender como todo había resultado de esa forma. Primero con la elección de los campeones, había estado ensayando la expresión con la que le diría al muchacho que no había forma de abandonar hasta que los otros nombre comenzaron a salir.

Y luego, ¡luego se había visto obligado a borrar todos los nombres y realizar nuevamente la selección! No había duda de que Madam Maxime no hubiese tardado mucho en irse con sus estudiantes y que tendría que cancelar el Torneo.

Muchos pensamientos corrieron por su mente, sobre todo el de como haría para encaminar al muchacho con esto a su próximo encuentro con Voldemort. Su espía se había dado cuenta de su mirada dirigida al chico y de un momento a otro las cosas se precipitaron ¡y Severus había terminado lanzado hacia una pared ante las miradas de los tres colegios por un niño de cuarto año!

Y no acabó allí. La mirada que su pieza maestra le dirigía era todo menos rebosante de respeto y admiración, ni siquiera había podido descubrir una pizca de cariño mientras le hablaba en ese tono lleno de desafío contenido.

Hasta se había olvidado por un momento que él había reaccionado como nunca antes ante la Legilimancia del maestro de pociones, incluso había sabido lo que pasaba. ¿Cómo? No había tenido idea y por ello había querido hablar con él, más sus palabras no habían desmentido sus acciones anteriores ni su mirada.

Mientras Harry Potter abandonaba su oficina él casi había podido ver literalmente como el peón maravilloso salía del juego por sí mismo.

Albus Dumbledore no permitiría eso. El bien mayor era demasiado importante para ser detenido por un crío, por más Niño-que-vivió que fuese. Tenía que volver al redil con prisa, así podría seguir guiando diligentemente su camino.

Si no podía llegar a Harry haría que alguien más lo hiciese. Habría pensado en la profesora Minerva pero la mirada que le había lanzado había dejado constancia de que no era bueno contar con ella por el momento. De igual forma, no podía estar en todo así que primero hablaría con cierto chico pelirrojo.

Ron Weasley era obviamente el personaje adecuado. No tenía muchas luces pero sí una gran ambición de fama y fortuna al igual que un grave complejo de inferioridad que no hacía más que alimentar sus celos. Por el bien mayor, usaría sus defectos para lograr un espía y un ayudante.

Sólo esperaba que no fuese tan estúpido para fanfarronear de ello.

Claro, si se pensaba en cerebros la primera persona que venía a la mente era cierta hija de muggles, la otra parte del Trío de Oro. Ella hubiese sido una elección más perfecta de no ser por la alta moral y lealtad que profesaba por sus amigos. Era como muy parecido a Harry en ese aspecto y estaba seguro de que rechazaría el papel con toda la educación posible.

Suspiró. Si tan solo todo siguiese siendo igual que los otros días, como debería ser. Pero no.

Miró nuevamente todos los objetos, aunque extraños su uso era específicamente el seguimiento de cierto Elegido pero curiosamente no había nada allí. Habían estado funcionando perfectamente la noche anterior, señalando la posición en el dormitorio de Gryffindor pero luego ya no.

Los extraños y nuevos poderes de Potter no parecían una coincidencia con este hecho.

Después estaba ese búho en la cena. No podía fallar al asumir de que se trataba de una carta del banco pero no entendía porque los duendes habían enviado una a él siendo que era el tutor mágico quien se encargaba de los asuntos financieros del menor.

Tendría que averiguarlo mañana.

Abandonando su oficina se deslizó hasta su dormitorio. Necesitaba un buen descanso.

No había sido un buen día para los planes de Albus Dumbledore ni tampoco para su gloria.

En otro lugar, Harry estaba sintiendo exactamente lo contrario a la pesadez del anciano. Se hallaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón mientras charlaba con su agente de financiación globin, quien había servido a los Potter durante cuatro generaciones.

Gradding, un orgulloso pero cordial hombrecito de barba tupida y regios ojos negros. Él le había dejado en el escritorio un sobre con varias cartas que se aseguraría de leer ni bien pudiese ya que en ese momento se encontraba demasiado concentrado en la información recibida.

Una sonrisa feroz adornaba el rostro de Harry al resumir— Así que las acciones de Dumbledore fueron en realidad ilegales ya que según el testamente de mis padres las únicas personas que podían tener mi custodia eran tanto mi padrino como Remus Lupin mientras que de ninguna forma podía acabar con los Dursley. Interesante.

— Como señor de la venerable casa Potter puede realizar acciones legales para demandarlo por abuso de poder ya que como Juez del Winzengamot no podía simplemente firmar un papel para dejar sin juicio al señor Black y apoderarse de su tutoría sin tener en cuenta la voluntad de sus padres. Además, debo informarle que una de sus bóvedas ha sido casi vaciada para apoyar los gastos del hombre.

Apretando ligeramente los puños, él asintió antes de ver las cartas con una pequeña sonrisa— Me figuro que tendrá tanto los papeles del testamento de mis padres como la confirmación del uso ilegal de mi herencia, ¿verdad, Granddig?

— Así es, señor Potter. A su orden comenzaremos las acciones contra el señor Dumbledore aunque deduzco que no quiere que la información llegue a manos equivocadas por lo que le sugeriré que se contacte con Madam Bones, ella es la Jefa del Cumplimiento de la Ley Mágica y una de las personas más honorables que conozco.

— Muchas gracias, Granddig. Me pregunto si podrías arreglarme una entrevista con ella, por favor. Además me gustaría saber las acciones que competen a la bóveda, tengo curiosidad sobre donde terminó mi dinero.

— Por supuesto, señor Potter. Puedo pedirle a mi ayudante que se encargue concretar la reunión mientras le busco lo pedido. Espere aquí, por favor.

— Gracias, claro que esperaré.

Con una sonrisa amable el duende se dirigió a cumplir con lo encomendado. El chico le había caído bien ya que había sido uno de los pocos magos respetuosos que no le habían mirado como una criatura inferior. Le recordaba más a su madre, la primera vez que había tratado con ella como señora Potter.

— Burkeed, envía una lechuza a Madam Bones a primera hora de la mañana solicitando una reunión con el señor Potter.

Asintiendo rápidamente el duende se dirigió a pergamino y pluma mientras su jefe buscaba ciertos papeles.

Aún en el lugar, Harry leía con atención la carta de su madre. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de tristeza en él.

_Querido Harry,_

_Si estás leyendo esto es porque al final no pudimos llegar a estar contigo, corren tiempos difíciles y algo así, lamentablemente suele pasar. Lo siento, hijo, no dudes un momento de que no haríamos todo lo posible para mantenerte a salvo. _

_No importa lo que haya pasado, cielo, siempre serás mi hijo y mi gran pequeño amor. Aun si no puedes verme quiero que sepas que una parte de mí siempre te acompañara y no quiero dudas, Harry, te amo y siempre estaré orgullosa de ti pase lo que pase._

_No quiero más que una vida llena de felicidad y familia para ti, mi amor. Y estoy segura de que aunque nosotros no estemos tu tío Sirius y el tío Remus estarán allí para cubrirte de abrazos. _

_Bueno, una madre sabe muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Y desde la primera vez que te sostuve supe que eres un niño maravilloso y muy fuerte. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario. _

_Crece y honra la familia como tú solo sabrás hacerlo. Aunque el papel de un señor parezca duro y hasta molesto a veces creo que lo harás mejor que nadie. Déjame añadir que probablemente la genética te juegue y encuentres a tu compañera de vida mucho antes de lo que esperes pero no te precipites ni actúes imprudentemente. Le tomó varios años a tu padre para reparar unos minutos y una muy mala impresión. _

_Tu padre dice que los Potter sólo se enamoran de la chica más inteligente del salón y que el segundo requisito suele ser el cabello rojo pero no le hagas caso, cielo, eres libre de amar a quien quieras. _

_Espero no haberme pasado pero tengo tantas cosas que decirte y tanto amor para expresar pero no creo que un pergamino pueda mostrarlo todo. Sólo quiero que recuerdes siempre quien eres y lo mucho que tu familia te ama._

_Mucho, mucho amor_

_Tu mamá, Lily Potter_

Pestañeando para limpiar las lágrimas se cuestionó que es lo que hubiese pasado si sus padres no habrían muerto. Crecer en una familia feliz como la que contaba allí. No gritos, no golpes. Sólo amor y aceptación. Lo que había buscado por mucho tiempo y había impulsado su deseo de terminar con Voldemort.

No podía decir que no quería verlo morir de nuevo porque realmente anhelaba una vida tranquila sin serpientes psicópatas y bastardos puristas. Una vida con una mujer maravillosa a su lado, sin prejuicios estúpidos o manipulaciones.

Guardó cuidadosamente las demás cartas en su bolsillo y fijó su mirada en una hoja pulcramente con un sello rojo en la parte superior. Eso había sido parte de su prueba para recibir lo que ahora tenía bajo la túnica y la llave sobre la mesa. Un recuerdo cruzó su mente y sonrió para sí mismo. Hora de acelerar las cosas.

La llegada del duende interrumpió sus pensamientos y recibiendo unos papeles frunció el ceño molesto. Según los números, cinco mil galeones habían sido sacados de su cuenta mensualmente mediante transferencias a otra cuenta "x", autorizadas por Dumbledore.

— Ya veo—murmuró, simplemente. Sospechaba que esto era lo que financiaba las acciones de la Orden del Fénix. Suspiró mentalmente antes de mirar a su asesor— Yo me pregunto, ¿es que esto sucedió sin que se pudiese hacer nada? —su pregunta sonó a algo similar a "¿te quedaste sentado mientras mi cuenta se vaciaba?" que hizo sonrojar al globin.

— El señor Dumbledore, como su supuesto tutor mágico tenía derecho a operar esta pequeña cuenta bóveda hasta que se fuese mayor de edad y se convirtiese en Señor—informó, perdiendo el color rojo y añadiendo— Afortunadamente no poseía las mismas funciones con las demás bóvedas. Le aseguro que de haber la posibilidad de hacer algo lo hubiera hecho, señor Potter—afirmó, firmemente.

Harry asintió antes de contestar— Lo entiendo, Granddig, lamento haber insinuado lo contrario—esto pareció desinflar al duende un poco— supongo que de demostrar que el hecho de convertirse en mi tutor fue ilegal podría demandarlo robo, ¿verdad?—ante su asentimiento, sonrió satisfecho— Muy bien, ya que ahora estoy emancipado su tiempo ha terminado.

— Así es, señor. Por cierto, he ordenado a mi asistente que se comunique a primera hora con Madam Bones por lo que estoy seguro de que estará recibiendo una respuesta mañana al mediodía. ¿Eso está bien, señor Potter?

—Es perfecto, Granddig, me alegro mucho de contar con su ayuda—le sonrió— por cierto, me gustaría venir otro día para averiguar las pertenencias en las bóvedas si no es molestia. Por ahora, me gustaría compartir una valiosa información que estoy seguro de que querrá que llegue a los oídos de su director.

El hombrecito lo miró con suspicacia antes de interrogar— ¿Y sobre que sería eso?

— Recuerdo perfectamente que según las leyes globin no puede haber ningún objeto de magia negra en los pabellones familiares pero creo conveniente señalar que hay ciertamente muchas probabilidades de que haya un objeto muy oscuro en una de las bóvedas de los seguidores de Voldemort.

— ¿Y eso sería?

—Un Horrocrux.

Granddig perdió el color instantáneamente mientras negaba lentamente— es imposible, señor Potter. Nadie se atrevería a dejar algo así sabiendo las consecuencias. Además, desearía saber cuales son las pruebas por sus sospechas.

— En mi segundo año en Hogwarts, Lucius Malfoy dejó uno de los horrocruxes de Tom Riddle, conocido como Lord Voldemort, en las manos inocentes de una niña que terminó poseída. Como resultado un basilisco guardado en la misteriosa Cámara de los Secretos comenzó a atacar a los alumnos hasta que logré acabar con él. Si él le dejo algo así al señor Malfoy no hay muchas dudas acerca de porque no le daría otro a uno de sus mortífagos.

— Lo entiendo, señor Potter—respondió, suspirando— llevaré la información al director pero probablemente él querrá pruebas más concretas.

— ¿No tienen un Pensadero? Será más fácil así, ¿verdad? —sugirió, sonriente.

Asintiendo, Granddig pensó en algo más— Un basilisco, eh. Y dígame, señor Potter, ¿ha reclamado su trofeo? Un animal como ese es realmente raro, y como vencedor éste le pertenece.

Los ojos del muchacho se ampliaron antes de brillar— ¿Enserio? Muchas gracias por la información, Granddig. Quiero efectuar mi reclamo, ¿es posible que me ayuden con su traslado? Mide varios metros y no creo que pueda hacerlo.

— Eso no será problema, señor Potter. Sólo tiene que decidir el día e iremos por él, obviamente contamos con su presencia.

—Excelente, mi amigo, excelente—Harry perdió la expresión de sorpresa que surcó el rostro de su acompañante a sus palabras mientras sonreía para sí mismo— Ahora que lo recuerdo, sino le molesta, ¿podría ver los anillos de la familia Potter? Quiero mantener a una persona muy importante para mi protegida y creo que uno de estos iría muy bien—señaló su propia joya.

—Si se trata de una señorita puedo ofrecer uno del arca de la familia de su noble abuela, señor Potter, sólo tardaré un momento—ante su aceptación, Granddig desapareció por un par de segundos mientras él pensaba en si le faltaba algo más.

Finalmente el duende reapareció con una caja de terciopelo negro con un conocido símbolo. Su abuela había sido una Black antes de casarse con su abuelo y formar parte de la familia Potter al juzgar por los dos perros plateados.

Con cuidado la depositó sobre la mesa y Harry la abrió, observando con fascinación las diferentes piezas, cada una tan hermosa como la otra. Pensando en Hermione las contempló hasta que sus ojos de posaron finalmente en uno.

—Este, ¿qué tipo de protección posee, Grandding?—curioseó, tomándolo muy suavemente entre sus dedos.

— Tiene muy buen ojo, señor Potter. Este ha sido forjado por los globin hace cientos de años y dota de inmunidad ante los ataques mentales mientras que facilita un escudo contra la mayoría de los hechizos. Es perfecto si usted desea que la señorita en cuestión esté salva—comentó, tranquilamente mientras hacía aparecer un joyero adecuado para la pieza.

Asintiendo con gran satisfacción, Harry anunció— Me lo llevaré. De nuevo, gracias por todo, Granddig, realmente agradezco que alguien como usted se encargue de la gestión de la familia Potter— su alabanza y su enorme sonrisa sobrecogió al duende, había pocos magos que alguna vez habían pronunciado algo así.

— Muchas gracias, señor Potter, pero sólo cumplo con mi trabajo como todo buen goblin haría.

— Supongo que no aceptará mis cumplidos, ¿verdad? —la sonrisa cómplice entre ambos apareció— Ya no quiero robar su tiempo así que me iré, pero no se preocupe que mañana volveré—un guiñó burlón

Negando lentamente, el hombre enano fingió seriedad— Muy bien, señor Potter, lo esperaré para terminar con todo el papeleo y la información sobre su herencia. Buenas noches.

Radiante Harry repitió sus palabras antes de salir del banco con su capa de invisibilidad sobre él. La noche clara concordó con sus sentimientos. Todo estaba saliendo bien y eso le alegraba un montón pero ya era hora de descansar.

Con una última mirada sonriente al cielo Harry volvió a tomar el traslador y susurrar su nombre completo. Segundos después ya no estaba allí.

* * *

><p>¡Y aquí llegamos hoy! :D<p>

No saben cuánto los quiero :') sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias por su tiempo! Y claro, no olvidaré los favoritos y seguimientos, todavía sigo sin creer como yendo por el capítulo dos –bueno, este es el tres- tenga tanta aceptación :'DD

Quiero darles las gracias por sus bonitos comentarios y lamento no poder responderlos, pero no duden que los leo con atención y gran regocijo, sobre todos aquellos que me dejan saber lo que les gustó más y sus dudas. Espero que los próximos capis lo solucionen ;) :

Ah, es verdad, antes que me olvide, si han llegado hasta aquí me gustaría que votasen entre las opciones como nombre de los padres de Hermione. Como sólo aparecen como Sr. y Sra. Granger somos los autores los que tenemos que terminar escogiendo sus nombres :/ pero como no puedo decidirme… espero que me ayuden :)

Opción A: Jean y Luke Granger.

Opción B: Helen y Sebastian Granger.

¿Qué les parece? :-) Probablemente recién aparecerán después del capítulo seis así que tienen tiempo de escoger una y hacerme saber. La opción con más votos será la ganadora, y ah, bueno, desearía saber que piensan de este método de elección. No sé si más adelante hago otro o terminó por ponerle todos los nombres que me gustan a los personajes xD No sé, díganme que no muerdo ;)

Bueno, se me cuidan.

¡Besos de mentol y abrazos de chocolate!

Pdta: Es extraño, pero recién ahora me han comenzado a aparecer reviews del primer capitulo enviado hace dos días, todos son de visitantes :/ no tengo idea de por qué la demora, pero si se preguntan porque no aparecieron en el agradecimiento anterior es por eso, ¿sí? :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no son míos, no, son de una dama cuyo apellido es Rowling. ¡Larga vida a la autora! :DD

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

IV

_Respuestas a la orden_

* * *

><p>"<em>Hay muchos tipos de respuestas. <em>

_Yo odio especialmente la que me dice todo sin decirme nada en realidad"_

* * *

><p>Era temprano a la mañana y aún no había nadie despierto en su dormitorio. Sus compañeras dormían profundamente a juzgar por sus ronquidos y eso era perfecto. Entre sus manos sostenía con fuerza el papel que había recibido de uno de sus amigos el día de ayer.<p>

_Encontrémonos mañana a las cinco am en la sala común. _

_Amor, _

_Harry_

_Pdta: No le digas nada a Ron, por favor._

Suspiró, acurrucándose entre sus sábanas. No había dormido mucho ayer con todo lo sucedido porque, bueno, había visto a su mejor amigo lanzando a un profesor en el Gran Comedor. Y no había sido la única que había descubierto lo poderoso que era Harry.

Había notado las miradas de las chicas en su dirección, a él lo habían observado como si estuviesen evaluándolo como nueva carne en el mercado y a ella como si estuviesen midiéndose. La mayoría había mostrado satisfacción. Eso la había molestado de verdad.

O mejor dicho, la había herido.

Hermione siempre había sabido que no era del tipo hermoso. Con sus enormes dientes y su cabello enmarañado eran pocos los que le habían dado una segunda mirada alguna vez. Al principio había dolido, pero su gran inteligencia le había mostrado que al final eso no era importante y como nunca le había gustado realmente un chico la importancia de su aspecto había decaído hasta que se había terminado acostumbrado a los apodos.

No era que no dolían. No. Pero al menos sabía que tenía algo a su favor por lo que había aprovechado eso como muro ante los demás. No, no era bonita, ¿y qué? Tenía la suficiente inteligencia como para cursar las materias que deseaba y triunfar en lo que se proponía.

Eso había sido suficiente hasta llegar a Hogwarts, donde ilusamente había creído que encontraría a personas como ella. Al principio pensó que lo mejor hubiese sido estar en Ravenclaw, la casa del conocimiento ya que en Gryffindor no era realmente querida. Hasta que un incidente le había enseñado la amistad, y pronto ya no estuvo sola.

Sin embargo, al pasar el tiempo y mientras las cosas se ponían más difíciles no podía evitar sentir que algo comenzaba a cambiar en relación con cierto amigo suyo. No quería aceptar sus verdaderos sentimientos ya que sabía que no creía ser correspondida.

Después de todo, él tenía muchas "fans" que eran mucho más agradables a la vista que ella y aunque sabía que Harry no era la clase de chico que se fijaba en las apariencias seguía siendo al final un muchacho, tal como lo había demostrado los días antes de ayer, observando a cierta muchacha vestida de azul.

No iba a culparlo. Cho Chang era realmente muy bonita, con su lacio cabello negro y facciones delicadas.

Ella no iba a comprometer la felicidad de su mejor amigo, aun si chica elegida no era una de sus preferidas. Él tenía una oportunidad, Hermione había visto como la Ravenclaw observaba con atención al muchacho ante la escena de ayer, obviamente sus pensamientos habían cambiado.

No iba quejarse, ella al menos contaba con su amistad. Y siendo Harry, eso era algo que todo el mundo querría tener, no por su fama (eso le daba igual) sino por la clase de persona que era. Nunca podría del gran corazón que tenía.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en que ayer no era sólo su poder lo que había cambiado sino también su actitud. Había prácticamente ignorado a su mejor amigo mientras que había sentido su mirada puesta sobre ella durante todo el día, causando que en varias oportunidades se sonrojase.

Esto no había sido pasado por cierta muchacha pelirroja y cuando Hermione pasó por su lado ella le había mandado miradas de muerte antes de desaparecer rumbo a su dormitorio. Bueno, sabía que Ginny estaba enamorada del Niño-que-Vivió (era francamente espeluznante la forma en que contemplaba al chico cuando casi nadie se daba cuenta) pero a veces resultaba demasiado. Recordaba bien la vez que se había encontrado con ella mientras escribía "Ginevra Molly Potter" en papiros, como si estuviese ensayando.

Esperaba que las otras chicas no estuviesen en ese punto sino Harry no tendría que temer solamente a Voldemort y sus Mortífagos.

Desterrando esos pensamientos, observó el gato anaranjado que dormía tranquilamente a su lado. Acariciándolo distraídamente susurró un "tempus" mientras sostenía la varita en su otra mano. Ya era la hora de obtener respuestas.

Silenciosamente corrió las cortinas y se deslizó por entre las camas, saliendo del dormitorio con el menor ruido posible. Abajo se encontró su mejor amigo, ya esperándola sentado cómodamente en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea. Parecía estar en una reflexión profunda mientras jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos.

Acercándose, Hermione saludó— Buenos días, Harry, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró con una gran sonrisa mientras palmeaba el asiento a su lado— Buenos días, Herms, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? No pareces haber descansado bien—comentó preocupado mientras ella se acomodaba.

— Estoy bien, Harry—y antes de que pudiese insistir, cambió de tema— yo no fui la que mandó a volar a un profesor ayer—su mirada le exigía respuestas.

—Sé que quieres saber lo que pasó—levantando la varita pronunció un par de conjuros en voz casi inaudible— listo. Que sepas que esto no puedes decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Ron—captando su ceño fruncido, suspiró mientras se pasaba la mano por su cabello— Escucha, tú eres la única persona en la que realmente confío. Hay veces en las que me despierto y veo a Ron inspeccionándome… no sé si él se da cuenta pero la forma en la que sus ojos me ven es como si estuviese calculando que ganaría estando conmigo e incluso hay veces en las que noto sus celos quemándome la espalda mientras los demás susurran sobre el "Niño-que-Vivió".

—Ron es algo mezquino e infantil, Harry, pero es tu amigo. Sabemos que es algo celoso… pero no creo que todo solamente por esto, ¿verdad?—inquirió, yendo al grano.

El fantasma de una sonrisa apareció en los labios de él— Tienes razón, Mione—_siempre la tienes_— yo, el otro día estuve leyendo un libro sobre las tradiciones de las familias mágicas antiguas, ya sabes, quería saber si había algo sobre los Potter—comentó, arreglándose los anteojos— y descubrí que en mi familia había un anillo que solamente el Jefe Potter podría usar y que a diferencia de otros linajes sólo se accedía a él mediante un juramente que sólo alguien con la sangre de la familia podía decir, si se trataba de un impostor habría graves consecuencias y eso.

Desde el principio Hermione había comenzado a sospechar sobre en que terminaría lo que él estaba diciendo pero mientras no podía conectar ningún punto con lo anterior. A menos que Harry se hubiese convertido en un Jefe y temiese de los celos de su amigo. Pero esto parecía ser más serio. Decidió que lo mejor sería dejarlo terminar antes de hacer una conclusión.

—Entonces seguí investigando un poco más hasta que llegué a la parte sobre los derechos de un Jefe. Si llegas a convertirte en él eres legalmente un adulto por lo cual se te considera emancipado, y yo pensé, "¿no sería eso genial? ¡No más Dursley!"—él sonrió ampliamente ante ese pensamiento, y fue realmente la primera vez que ella notó lo verdaderamente infeliz que era allí— Pensé que tenía que esperar hasta los dieciocho para poder reclamar mi herencia y eso, pero descubrí que podía hacerlo en el momento que quisiera. Sólo debía hacer un reclamo del anillo en nombre de mi familia.

Emocionado, Harry continuó— Ayer por la mañana me encontré pensando en todo lo que eso conllevaba, pero tenía muchas dudas y no sabía a quién podía preguntar, hasta que recordé que en el libro decía que cada Señor y Jefe tenía un globin encargado de dirigir sus finanzas mientras no hubiese alguien que pudiese hacerlo. Así que envié una carta a ellos y recibí toda la información que buscaba—dejó un espacio de silencio durante unos segundos, mientras parecía poner toda la información en orden—. Según ellos, si me convertía en el Jefe Potter tendría acceso no sólo a mi emancipación sino también al título de Lord, con todas sus conexiones y derechos además de obligaciones. Creo que eso significa que incluso podría asegurar un juicio para mi Sirius—mostró claramente la felicidad que causaba ese pensamiento.

— Pero Harry, ¿estás seguro? ¿No eres demasiado joven para esto?—no pudo evitar preguntar— ¿Qué pensará Dumbledore?—añadió, pero no pareció buena idea la ver la expresión de molestia que adornó su rostro.

— Hermione, tu viste lo que sucedió ayer. Snape intentó leerme la mente y Dumbledore no hizo nada, ¿cuántas veces lo habrá hecho sin que nos diéramos cuenta? Yo ya no confío en él, ¿sabes?—ante su expresión de sorpresa, comenzó a explicar— veras, al principio no quería preguntarle sobre esto porque sabía que no querría que me convirtiese en Jefe porque él prefiere que esté con mis parientes a pesar que sabe que ellos suelen matarme de hambre, pero luego al recibir el testamento de mis padres me di cuenta de que él sabía que la rata Pettigrew era el guardián secreto y no Sirius ya que él era uno de los testigos mientras que mis padres dejaban una parte de la herencia para él por "poner su vida en riesgo para su seguridad"—los puños del muchacho se apretaron en este punto mientras terminaba— él sabía que mi padrino era inocente y aun así lo dejó pudrirse en Azkaban, también que sólo Sirius y Remus podían tener mi custodia mientras que de ninguna forma debía terminar con los Dursley. Él me mintió, Hermione, me dijo que estar con ellos era lo que mis padres querían, que allí estaría a salvo—cerró los ojos con dolor— pero sabe bien lo que tengo que pasar.

— Harry—ella susurró, nunca había visto ese lado tan vulnerable de su valiente mejor amigo. Sin saber si la aceptaría se acercó más a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos, tirando de él hasta terminar con la cabeza llena de cabello rebelde escondida en su pecho. Estuvieron así un par de minutos hasta que el chico correspondió, abrazándola por la cintura— ¿Está es la parte donde me dices que te convertiste en un Lord o la que en la que me cuentas sobre porque no quieres hablar con Ron realmente?—preguntó, en voz baja, queriendo dejar fuera el tema del director.

Aflojando ligeramente su agarre, él la observó desde abajo con una expresión de cuidada tranquilidad antes de esbozar una sonrisa— Lo primero es lo primero—murmuró de una forma algo risueña, sacando su brazo derecho para mostrarle su mano— mira, ahora soy Lord Potter—rio alegremente. Un anillo hermoso adornaba uno de sus dedos.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Harry!—Hermione le sonrió mientras observaba la figura del grifo con fascinación— ¿O debo llamarte Lord Potter ahora? —inquirió, divertida aunque secretamente nerviosa.

— Por supuesto que no, Herms, eres mucho más que mi mejor amiga como para no llamarme por mi nombre—disipó su pequeña duda pero creó otra más. La piel de su rostro cobró color ante el "mucho más", ¿qué quería decir con eso? — Nada ha cambiado, sigo siendo yo, Hermione. Un poco más fuerte y con un título, pero yo al final—continuó, suspirando ligeramente antes de alzar su mano y acariciar su mejilla tiernamente— Y tú sigues siendo mi Mione.

— ¿Tú Mione?—repitió, alzando ambas cejas— me siento como una especie de mascota, ¿sabes? ¿No podrías haber dicho que sigo siendo tu mejor amiga?

Él rio antes de negar lentamente— No. No es lo mismo—su rostro se tornó entre serio y tierno antes de confesar— yo no quiero que seas mi mejor amiga, Hermione—su corazón pareció pararse ante esto antes que el muchacho continuó— quiero que seas algo más. Que _seamos_ algo más.

Parpadeando aturdida, balbuceó— ¿Al-algo más? ¿Cómo qué?—se sintió estúpida haciendo esa pregunta pero no quería ilusionarse en vano.

—Bueno, yo estaba pensando en pedirte que seas mi novia pero no quiero que sientas que intento abusar de que ahora soy un Lord o algo así—respondió, sonriendo vacilante.

Hermione se echó a reír— ¡Harry! Nunca sería capaz de pensar algo así de ti, eres demasiado noble para aprovecharte de alguien. Eso es algo que me encanta de ti—confesó, algo avergonzada— pero…—cayó en cuenta de algo— ¿no te gustaba Cho?—inquirió, ella realmente no quería pensar en que era solo un suplente de la chica, a pesar del sentimiento de dolor la vocecita en el fondo le recriminaba por pensar en algo así.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! Hermione, ni siquiera yo soy tan idiota como para no saber darme cuenta del tesoro que tengo frente a mí. Te quiero, Hermione Granger, por eso, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi novia?

Una expresión de alegría la iluminó pero fingió pensarlo—Mmm… ¡Claro que sí!—respondió, antes de que ambos se abrazaron felizmente.

Repentinamente, Harry recordó algo, y sacando un pequeño objeto de su bolsillo lo deslizó entre los dedos de ella. Hermione no tardó en darse cuenta, y al verlo no tardó en jadear sorprendida.

—Harry, ¿qué es esto? Es tan hermoso. Bueno, ya sé que es un anillo, pero, ¿para qué es? ¿Por qué me regalas algo así?—recién se habían convertido en novios así que no creía que se le estuviese proponiendo, digo, eran demasiado jóvenes para pensar en algo así.

Él rio ligeramente por la lluvia de preguntas antes de explicar— es un regalo para celebrar que has dicho que sí. Además, yo no sería un buen novio si dejo que mi hermosa chica ande por ahí siendo víctima de Legilimacia, ¿verdad? —él se puso serio rápidamente— no quiero que nadie te lea la mente, Herms, menos Snape y Dumbledore. Además, también tiene un escudo incorporado contra algunos hechizos—terminó.

— Pensaste en todo, ¿no?

Harry sonrió, inocente.

Suspirando, Hermione asintió antes de juguetear con la joya entre sus dedos. Era una banda de oro, con una piedra blanca en forma cuadrada, empotrada en el centro con varios pequeñas esmeraldas a su alrededor. Era una pieza hermosa y sabía que muchas matarían por tenerlo. Sintiéndose feliz pero sobrecogida, murmuró:

—Es algo realmente hermoso, Harry, pero no sé si podía aceptar algo tan costoso.

Él bufó— Tonterías, Herms, tengo un montón de ellos en mi bóveda. Pensé que este te gustaría más que los demás así que lo elegí pero no deberías preocuparte, después de todo eres mi novia y sólo mereces lo mejor, te lo aseguro—contestó, rápidamente.

Algo avergonzada, asintió antes de sonreír— Está bien, Harry. ¿Podrías ayudarme a ponérmelo?—tímidamente añadió.

—Claro que sí, mi encantadora dama—él alzó las comisuras de sus labios principescamente para hacerla reír antes de tomar el anillo y deslizarlo por su pequeño dedo— Perfecto—alagó, cogiendo su mano para besar sus nudillos.

— ¿Esto también lo has leído en un libro?—preguntó, graciosamente.

El nuevo Lord fingió una mueca ofendida antes de responder— No, por supuesto que no—luego sonrió burlonamente— lo vi en una caricatura.

Hermione negó suavemente antes de unirse a la risa con él. Fue ese momento perfecto cuando Hermione recordó una de sus preguntas pero mirando la expresión alegre de él no quiso arruinarlo, decidiendo que podría esperar un rato.

Sin embargo, Harry había notado el brillo en los ojos marrones que venía antes de una pregunta, así que acomodándose mejor contra su cintura, preguntó.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber, Hermione?

Sorprendida por conocerla tan bien se ruborizó antes de contestar— Bueno, me estaba preguntando si la razón por la que no quieres contarle a Ron sobre esto es por sus celos o algo más.

Pensativo, él confesó— Ayer, cuando recibí la carta de los globin… vino con un traslador. Estuve en Gringotts anoche—ante su expresión de incredulidad, se defendió— quería saber más sobre mi herencia, Herms, y no creí que Dumbledore quisiera llevarme hasta allí. Ya ves, incluso saber que soy un Jefe y Señor ahora lo haría poner el grito en el cielo, no querría que yo supiese nada más de esto. Sabes que ama que esté en las sombras.

Resoplando ligeramente, Hermione inquirió— Es imposible aparecerse en Hogwarts, ¿cómo lo hiciste entonces?

— Fui hasta el Bosque Prohibido, allí ya no llegan las salas de anti-aparición—explicó, sencillamente— ahora, entre los papales, además del testamento de mis padres también encontré las últimas acciones. Dumbledore ha estado moviendo miles de galeones de mi bóveda mensualmente hacia dos cuentas, la suya y la Weasley. Mayormente, él se queda con todo pero un par de cien van hacia la familia de Ronal desde hace cuatros años.

— ¿Dices que ha estado pagando a la familia Weasley desde que ingresante a la escuela?—no esperó respuesta mientras conectaba los puntos.

Encogiéndose de hombros, musitó— Me parece extraño que la señora Weasley se haya olvidado el número del andén si esa es la única plataforma del Reino Unido donde puedes tomar el tren para venir a Hogwarts, después de todo ella ya ha enviado la mayoría de sus hijos, sin señalar que va ahí varias veces por año, por vacaciones y eso.

— Eso es… eso es…—su boca se abrió y se cerró antes que una expresión enfurecida hizo su aparición— Era sólo un plan para que te encuentres con ellos primero, ¿verdad? Después de todo, ellos son una de las familias principalmente amigas de Dumbledore. Oh, Harry—sus ojos se tornaron tristes— ahora entiendo porque no quiere hablar con Ronald.

—Con ninguno de ellos—corrigió, suavemente. Dio gracias a la inteligencia de su novia en su interior— No quiero ser un peón, Hermione, estoy cansado de que todos me tomen por un niño mientras manejan mi vida como un títere. He peleado con un loco psicópata tres veces y aún sigo vivo, sin mencionar a los profesores asesinos, un basilisco de miles de años, dementores y mucho más, todo bajo la nariz del viejo que asegura que todo lo que hace es para mantenerme seguro. Por eso hice el juramente, ¿sabes? Aunque no tengo la edad correcta el anillo me reconoce por las "pruebas de valor" que he superado. Ahora puedo dirigir mi propia vida—sonrió ampliamente.

— Yo te apoyaré y lo sabes—apretó su abrazo— quizás deberías hablar con Sirius sobre su juicio, ¿no te parece? Ahora que eres un Lord el Ministerio no podrá negar la revisión de su juicio—murmuró, y ante su mirada sorprendida, se justificó— ¿Qué? No eres el único que ha leído un libro de tradiciones o sobre los sangre-pura, ¿sabes? Detestó toda su charlatanería sobre el estatus de sangre porque me parece medieval pero no significa que no sepa nada.

— Lo sé, lo sé, Herms, sólo me sorprendiste—se apresuró a explicar— realmente no hay nada que no sepas, ¿verdad?—añadió, haciéndola ruborizar.

Antes de que ella pudiese decir algo más, un muchacho bajó por las escaleras hacia ellos con una verdadera expresión de sorpresa en su rostro.

— Harry, Hermione, ¿qué están haciendo?—preguntó, confundido y celoso al verlos en esa posición. Mientras Hermione estaba sentada de forma derecha estaba abrazando a su amigo de cabello negro quien mantenía la cabeza sobre sus piernas, a la altura de la cintura femenina a la que rodeaba con sus brazos.

— Estábamos hablando, Ron—se las ingenió para hacer un comentario bastante amable.

— ¿Tan juntos?—inquirió, ácidamente. No le gustó la respuesta, era como si le tomaran por tonto.

— Estamos juntos—contestó, con simpleza Harry notando como él reaccionaba como un pez fuera del agua.

— ¿Qu-qué?—balbuceó sorprendido. Fue divertido ver como su cara cambiaba de un tono pálido a un tono rojizo y finalmente a uno normal. Un par de segundos después, él "comprendió", y luego con un ceño fruncido dio su versión de los hechos— Harry, no sé si es muy buena idea. Digo, si te gusta Cho Chang no creo que darle celos con Hermione servirá, digo, ya me entiendes—terminó, notando la expresión de ambos cambiar rápidamente.

— No, no entiendo, Ronal. Hermione es mi novia por que la quiero, es una chica hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa. ¿Por qué querría a Cho Chang si la tengo a ella?

Un bufido de incredulidad salió de los labios del chico pecoso— ¿Estás bromeando, Harry? ¡Cualquier idiota sabría la respuesta a esa pregunta! Cho es realmente hermosa mientras que Hermione, bueno, ella es inteligente y eso pero no le llega ni a los talones, digo…

Antes de que pudiese seguir cavando su tumba, Harry lo interrumpió— Estás pisando hielo muy fino, Weasley—escupió, mirándole de forma realmente intimidante. Cualquiera hubiera jurado que la temperatura de la sala bajó un par de centésimas mientras Harry sacaba su varita y comenzaba a jugar con ella— Si eres capaz de decir algo así sobre alguien que es tu amiga doy por sentado que no eres realmente alguien que vale la pena tener cerca. Ahora bien, no puedo dejar que salgas tranquilamente después de tus palabras así que haremos un trato, tú te disculpas y puedes irte sino…—sonrió de forma tétrica.

Su pequeña novia suspiró— Harry, no hace falta que hagas esto—murmuró, suavemente. Luego observo al chico pelirrojo— Eres un inmaduro, Ronald y aunque me gustaría pensar que te arrepientes no voy a aceptar una disculpa obligada. Sólo vete, ¿sí? Antes que empeores las cosas—nuevamente, era la voz racional.

— ¿Quiénes se creen que son? ¡No tengo porque disculparme solo por decir la verdad! —se defendió, airadamente— Pueden hacerse los enamorados pero eso no es más que un montón de mierda, si piensan que van a seguir con la suya sin que nadie se dé cuenta de la verdad se equivocan—terminó, lanzándoles una mirada de superioridad y enojo antes de pisar hasta la salida.

— Imbécil—suspiró, Harry, abrazando a su novia— Sabes que sólo está actuando por celos, ¿verdad? Nada de lo que dijo es verdad. Te quiero, Herms—musitó, depositando un beso en su nariz.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes—sonrió, ante sus cariñosos gestos— Pero… me duele un poco, que él realmente piense así de mí. Después de todo, desde hace años que somos amigos pero parece que no ha cambiado nada desde el primero —manifestó, apretando su mano.

— Creo que su principal problema son los celos, ¿sabes? Él siempre se fija demasiado en lo que no tenía que los demás sí mientras que ignoraba lo realmente maravilloso que poseía—susurró— Mientras estoy seguro de que Ronald querría mi fama a mí me hubiese encantado crecer en una familia amorosa, no me hubiese importado la ropa de segunda mano ya que ya estoy acostumbrado si alguien al menos me hubiese mostrado algo de cariño—no era un tema fácil para Harry, pero que estuviese hablando de ello con ella la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Escondiéndose entre mechones marrones, continuó— Siempre quise algo como esto. Alguien que pudiese querer al chico que quiere tener una vida normal en vez del que tiene que acabar con el malo maloso de la historia. Gracias por querer a _Harry_, Hermione. Prometo que haré lo que sea para que seas feliz a mi lado.

Con ternura, Hermione acarició sus manos sin saber muy bien que responder a una declaración tan honesta. Finalmente, dejó hablar a su corazón— No tienes porqué agradecerme, Harry. Eres una persona maravillosa y no creo que hubiese alguna chica que no pudiese ser feliz a tu lado, eres todo lo que una querría, algo como un príncipe azul—río entre dientes— o mejor dicho, uno rojo.

Sonriendo por su ocurrencia le siguió el juego— ¿Es eso una broma? ¿Por Hermione Granger? ¡Por Merlín! ¿Es que el fin del mundo se acerca? —fingió un tono asustado. Como respuesta recibió un golpecito juguetón y un adorable mohín.

Finalmente, ambos se dejaron llevar por la diversión. Ignorando a los demás alumnos que ya se habían despertado y salían rumbo al comedor, cuchicheando entre sí al observar a la "pareja". Fue una niña de cabello rojo fuego quien les obsequió una mirada inquietante antes de seguir a los demás, curiosamente no sentía ganas de acercarse.

En su interior Harry celebró su idea de los encantos sutiles de alejamiento y privacidad que había echado luego de que su ex amigo se hubiese ido. En el exterior, él estaba demasiado ocupado acercándose lentamente a los labios de su novia. Se moría por besarla pero no quería precipitar las cosas y arruinarlo.

Pero ella también se acercó y sus labios no tardaron en encontrarse, acariciándose entre sí suavemente. Tuvieron suerte de que nadie estaba allí ya que si no hubieran sido testigos del resplandor dorado que unió a los adolescentes al profundizar su roce.

Su magia se entrelazó mientras sentían como un ardor en su interior se propagaba en todo su cuerpo. Abrieron los ojos, notando sorprendidos como todo a su alrededor brillaba intensamente. Algo tan místico y hermoso como el canto de un Fénix resonó audiblemente por un par de segundos antes que se vieron nuevamente en la Sala Común.

El jadeó sorprendido de su novia llamó su atención, encontrando su mirada caramelo puesta en su frente. Alzando su mano acarició su cicatriz antes de sonreírle ampliamente.

—Ya no está negra, Harry. Sigue ahí pero casi ya ni se ve—la felicidad pronto los abrumó a ambos.

Con una expresión de alegría besó nuevamente a su alma gemela. Ya le explicaría después lo que había pasado.

* * *

><p>Y fin. :D<p>

Creo que estamos bien hasta aquí, ¿verdad? El próximo capítulo tratará de cómo reaccionan los demás ante la noticia de que son pareja y de que la cicatriz a penas se nota. Más explicaciones de la mano de Harry por el misterioso resplandor y un par de sorpresas más ;) ¿me acompañan?

Bueno, creo que un capitulo cada uno o dos días está bien, ¿verdad? Pero no sé si podré seguir con este ritmo. No se preocupen, tengo muchas ideas como para dejar de escribir pero hay veces que tardaré tres o cuatro días y serán probablemente más en marzo si es que no lo terminó antes –que no creo-.

Finalmente, ¡muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, gente hermosa! :DD Sus comentarios son mi principal fuente de inspiración y empuje. No duden en comentar sobre lo que quieran que no muerdo a esta distancia y tampoco puedo demandarlos ya que soy pobre y los abogados cuestan mucho :´)

No se olviden lo mucho que los quiero psicológicamente (? :D 3 Ya nos leeremos ;) ¡Cuídense!

¡Abrazos de neón y besos de pluma! ;D

PDTA: recibí un review que decía que los capis son muy cortos así que hice este un poquito más largo, sin embargo me gustaría preguntar si está bien o si los hago d mil palabras. Tardaré algo más pero bueno, serán más largos. No sé, lo dejo a su elección, ¿está bien? ;)

PDTA2: Hasta ahora la votación por los nombres de los padres de Hermione va así:

1° lugar: Sebastián (cuatro votos) Todos aman Kuroshitsuji xDD

2° lugar: Jean (tres votos)

3° lugar: Helen (dos votos)

4° lugar: Luke (un voto)

Por ahora, como vemos son Sebastián y Jean los más escogidos. Los animo a elegir su preferido, pueden escoger uno de una opción y otro de la otra mientras sea uno de mujer y otro de hombre. :)

En fin, no los molesto más. :D ¡Hasta luego!


	5. Chapter 5

**Aclaración**: Los personajes no son míos, no, son de una dama cuyo apellido es Rowling. ¡Larga vida a la autora! :DD

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

V

Lo que trae la fama

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Hay algo peor que la fama no deseada?<em>

_Sí. Existe la gente que no entiende la parte de 'no deseada', por ejemplo."_

* * *

><p>No existía nada más que ellos después de ese segundo beso convertido y sólo después de largos minutos, fue Hermione quién interrumpió el momento con una pregunta que lo abarcaba todo.<p>

— Harry, eso… ese resplandor… ¿es lo que creo que es?—su murmullo fue lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo los dos lo escuchen.

Un tímido Harry sonrió vacilante— Em, si te refieres a un bono de alma, pues… creo que sí—respondió, y espero el tsunami que vendría a continuación. Sin embargo, nada paso, y eso lo preocupó más. Se separó de ella cuidadosamente y la miró a los ojos, parecía perdida y conmocionada— Somos almas gemelas, Herms—susurró, buscando su reacción,

La Gryffindor pestañeó lentamente antes de contestar— Sí, eso es lo que parece.

— ¿Y… qué es lo que piensas sobre esto?—en su interior él estaba asustado, ¿y si ella realmente no quería eso? Había una pequeña posibilidad de que no estuviese dispuesta a ser su alma gemela, aunque no es como si cambiaría ese hecho pero sino lo aceptaba ambos terminarían siendo infelices y más aun habiendo empezado el bono.

_No sé qué pensar. ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Un bono de alma es muy especial y raro en el mundo mágico, como una pareja bendecida por los dioses. _Él escuchó en su mente, pero no eran sus pensamientos._ ¿Y si Harry no quiere esto? Aun somos jóvenes después de todo y quizás el quisiese estar con otra persona, no sé..._

— Hermione, todo está bien. Estoy feliz con esto, muy feliz—la interrumpió— y no quisiese que nadie más fuese mi alma gemela.

Su expresión se dividió entre la felicidad y la sorpresa— Oh, Harry. ¿Cómo… cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando? Es algo del bono, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué yo no puedo escuchar lo que piensas?—su ceño se arrugó en concentración.

_Porque yo no estaba dudando, amor._ Pudo oír en su cabeza. El matiz rojizo adornó sus mejillas mientras se acurrucaba entre sus brazos. _Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado, Herms, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. No creas de ninguna forma lo contrario._

_Gracias, Harry. Te quiero mucho. _Contestó, cerrando los ojos. Pero luego los abrió rápidamente mientras se separaba de él y se reincorporaba. _¡Las clases, se nos hará tarde! Creo que ni siquiera vamos a llegar a tiempo para desayunar._

Riendo entre dientes, el chico bromeó— Hiciste una broma y ahora casi te olvidas de las clases, ¿qué está pasando con Hermione Granger?

—Ohh, cállate—resopló dignamente, pero había una tenue sonrisa queriendo salir— Apurémonos, quiero comer algo antes de ir a Historia de la Magia.

Asintiendo con una sonrisa no se privó de decir— Sí, mi señora—un golpecito juguetón en su pecho fue su respuesta, que sólo ensanchó su expresión cabe decir.

Subiendo a por sus materiales, Harry pensó en algo. Echando un simple encanto ilusorio en su cicatriz la volvió a su estado natural, prefería que la charla de hoy fuese sobre su pareja que por la falta de su estigma.

A Hermione también le dijo que no quería preguntas sobre eso, decidiendo que lo mejor sería guardar su _pequeño_ secreto por el momento.

* * *

><p>En otra parte de la escuela, en una habitación cerrada y protegida con muchos encantamientos, Alestor "Ojoloco" Moody se encontraba frente a varias pociones de idéntico color, maldiciendo entre dientes.<p>

Su plan se había ido a la mierda ayer y no estaba para nada contento. Su amo lo estaría mucho menos. Hizo una mueca, sin entender como todo había sido arruinado ayer. Al principio todo iba como rosas, tres campeones originales y después Potter, todo bien. Y luego, ¡adiós a todo! Barty soltó otra maldición. Al hacer nuevamente la selección el pergamino encantado había sido eliminado y adiós a Potter en el torneo.

¿Cómo iba a llevarlo al cementerio? Tendría que pensar en un nuevo plan. Aturdirlo y llevárselo no sonaba mal, pero tendría que llevarlo hasta la copa. Allí estaría el traslador después de todo.

Antes de perder su apariencia tomó uno de los viales y lo bebió rápidamente. No importaba cuanto odiaba el Multijugos o la persona que tenía que fingir ser, su propósito era más importante que el disgusto personal. Tendría que sonreír y tratar con todos los mocoso, incluso los sangre-sucias por su amo.

Era un siervo leal, después de todo.

Murmurando para sí cogió la botella de wiski de fuego más cercana y tragó unos cuantos milímetros. Una lenta sonrisa apareció en su rostro desfigurado por las heridas al recordar cierto aspecto del chico. Una idea formándose en su cabeza.

_Vamos a ver que tan buen chico eres, Potter_, pensó para sí.

* * *

><p>En el Gran Salón todos comían tranquila y bulliciosamente. Cierto aire de alegría reinaba en tres de las cuatro mesas ante la perspectiva de no tener Pociones. En Huppleffuf en cambio todos parecían más que felices ya que uno de los campeones era de su mesa. Sí. Todo estaba bien.<p>

Bueno, no todo. Dos pelirrojos parecían capaces de matar a alguien, dos integrantes de la familia Weasley llamados Ronald y Ginevra. Mientras todos conversaban amenamente, él se quejaba a Dean, Seamus y Neville sobre la ¿traición? y como sus ex mejores amigos se usaban entre sí. Conste decir que no había mucha atención a sus desplantes.

Ninguno creía que sus compañeros eran esa clase de persona.

Ginny, en cambio, más astuta, guardaba su veneno para sí misma aun si se notaba que había algo mal en ella por la forma en la que acuchillaba su comida. Sabiamente, sus compañeras de cuarto decidieron dejarla sola mientras charlaban animadamente sobre Viktor Krum.

Pero de un momento a otro las palabras comenzaron a silenciarse a medida que se dieron cuenta de cierto dúo que se dirigía en la mesa Gryffindor. Que Harry Potter y Hermione Granger fuesen amigos se sabía en todo Hogwarts pero nunca los habían visto de la mano y tan juntos, no de _esa_ forma cuchichearon las niñas.

Pronto, los rumores volaban de punta en punta. E incrementaron ruidosamente al notar que tomaban distancia del tercer integrante del "Trío de oro". Todo intento de llamar su atención sobre su corazón herido fue infructuoso por parte de Ronald, mientras que Ginny lanzaba miradas de muerte a la chica que había osado robarse a su príncipe azul.

_Pero no por mucho tiempo_, pensó, escabulléndose del gran comedor. Pocas personas notaron su ausencia y una de ellas, un chico de cabello negro rebelde sonrió para sí antes de concentrarse completamente en su novia. Al parecer, el plan de acción comenzaba a ponerse rápido.

Y eso que aun debía de lidiar con el Mortífago encubierto que había intentado hacerle entrar al Torneo. Había sido divertido confundir a todos –sobre todo a Dumbledore, viejo chalado acostumbrado a saberlo todo- pero no muy fácil. Barty la había tenido fácil al engañar a la copa con una sola escuela, él en cambio había tenido que jugar con varios.

Pero todo había salido como esperaba. Sólo necesitaba la carta de los duendes y escribir una a Sirius notificándole de todo. Mmm. Lo mejor sería poner en corriente a Hermione pronto, sólo Merlín sabía cuánto odiaba perderse las cosas. Sonrió mientras bajaba los escudos de su mente ligeramente.

_Después tengo que hablar contigo, amor_. Sintió una pequeña sacudida de vergüenza y notó que las mejillas de ella se coloreaban suavemente. Tan adorable. Ella asintió antes de que una oleada de cariño lo llenó. Le sonrió, y esta vez era él quien sintió el calor en sus cachetes.

_¿Por qué no después de Historia de la Magia? Tenemos libre. El profesor Snape aún no sigue en la enfermería._ Apretando su mano, aceptó su idea con un movimiento de cabeza, intentando ignorar el atropello de preguntas y chillidos a su alrededor.

Repentinamente, un dúo de zanahorias demoníacas surgió a su lado.

— Mira lo que nos encontramos…

—… ¿No es el pequeño Harrinkis, Fred?

— Y tiene novia, George. ¿Deberíamos sentirnos celosos?

—… Mmm… no… seguimos siendo más guapos que él, por suerte.

Harry sonrió, esto era una de las cosas que había extrañado. Los gemelos siempre le sacaban una buena risa.

— Buenos días, Fred, George, ¿cómo están?—saludó, agregando un poco de ensalada a su plato y al de su novia. Ella alzó las cejas ante la tímida sonrisa de su novio pero sólo se encogió de hombros mentalmente mientras seguía comiendo.

— Oww, ¿no es tierno?

— Ya quisiera uno de esos, Fred.

— Hermano… ¿es que ahora tiras para el otro lado?

— Si hubiese otro como Harrinkis por ahí podría pensarlo.

—… Mamá te mataría…

— Soy derecho, Fred, tan derecho como mi varita.

— Muchachos, ¿no podrían hablar uno a la vez? Es como un torneo de ping-pong, el cuello me va terminar doliendo si siguen así—Hermione se quejó, poniendo los ojos ante sus expresiones de fingida molestia.

— Oh, vamos, Hermionka—una sola mirada feroz de la chica cambió sus pensamientos— Lo siento, quise decir Hermione. Lindo nombre, eh—sonrió nerviosamente.

— Te tienen, George—su querido hermano se mofó, antes de recibir una mirada igual— Olvida lo que dije. Fue un placer haberte conocido Harrinkis, nunca te lo olvidaremos—se limpió una lágrima falsa.

George le palmeó la espalda a su gemelo antes de tirar de él— Vamos, Fred, antes de correr un destino incierto en manos de la dama. Aún tengo grandes metas en la vida—súbitamente recordó algo— por cierto, buen espectáculo el de ayer, eres nuestro nuevo ídolo hasta que terminemos nuestro proyecto—guiñándole un ojo, ambos se alejaron.

Escudriñando su comida, Hermione apartó el plato ligeramente— No es que no confíe en ellos pero…

Una simpática mueca adornó el rostro de él— Lo entiendo, yo tampoco quiero acabar convertido en un perico o vestido con un tutú, ya sabes.

Ella asintió, antes de preguntar en voz baja— ¿Crees que esto pronto volverá a la normalidad?—lucía incómoda ante todas las miradas y los chismes, uno particularmente desagradable pintó de azul tristeza en sus ojos. _Lavander está preguntándose si te di un poco de Amortenia. Me había olvidado que ella está en el club "Harry es mi príncipe" por Ginevra Weasley._

_Sólo ignóralo, amor. Sabes que no es cierto. _Reconfortó._ ¿Qué es eso del club? Pensé que Collin era el único que había creado uno. _

Hermione suspiró._ Bueno, es un poco espeluznante en realidad, ¿sabes? Ella realmente parece obsesionada contigo, piensa que eres el marido perfecto e incluso la he escuchado murmurar sobre "nombres para los próximos niños Potter". _

Fingiendo un escalofrío, respondió._ Oh, vaya. Gracias por avisarme, lo tendré en cuenta mientras ande por las esquinas oscuras. No me gustaría que decidiese traer pronto a eso "niños Potter"._

Hermione rodó los ojos. _¿Podrías ser un poco más serio, Harry?_ Luego añadió. _Probablemente no sea sólo de ella que debas cuidarte, no dudaría que un par de brujas estén dispuestas a usar hasta poción de amor para conseguirte. _Frunció el ceño. _Una lástima. Eres mi novio y yo tampoco voy a tener reservas en cómo defenderte._

Sólo la risa mental de él le hizo darse cuenta de lo dicho, se sonrojó y evitó hacer contacto visual. _Ahora me siento mucho más seguro, _afirmó, sonriendo ampliamente, _después de todo, Fred y George tienen razón. Nadie sabe su destino cuando se enfrenta a la bruja más inteligente de su generación. _Echando un vistazo a su mesa, apretó ligeramente su mano. _Pero me gustaría que todos sepan lo que les pasará si llega a ocurrírsele meterse contigo._

_Puedo cuidarme. _Fue la respuesta inmediata, pero agregó suavemente, _Gracias, Harry. Por todo. _

_No hay nada que agradecer, Mione. _Escuchó la campana. _Vamos, es hora de irnos. Tengo ganas de una buena siesta. _

_Harry,_ reprendió. _Aunque sí, son un poco aburridas._

_¿Un poco?_ Él repitió, burlón. Mientras abandonaba el gran Comedor notó la mirada de varios profesores, Dumbledore parecía que se había tragado una bolsa de sus caramelos preferidos vencidos, mientras que McGonagall mantenía una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios. ¿Era eso una bolsa de galeones lo que le entregó el profesor de Encantamientos? Decidió no decir nada.

Caminando entre los pasillos vislumbró una mata de cabello rubio pálido. Realmente no tenía intención de lidiar con el hurón así que simplemente lanzó un hechizo en su dirección, causándole una repentina necesidad de ir al baño. Reprimió una sonrisa satisfecha antes de llegar al aula, ofreciéndole pasar primero a su novia y luego él.

Cuando la lección comenzó pudo escuchar gracias a su vínculo el murmullo de ideas organizadas y precisas que venían desde su compañera, quién escribía en su pergamino posiblemente cada palabra dicha por Bins. Alzando sus escudos de oclumancia lo suficiente para que sus pensamientos no interfiriesen con los de ella.

_Al mediodía llegará la carta de Granddig, seguramente ya habré puesto a Hermione al tanto. _Cerró los ojos y se hundió en sus ideas de sus próximos pasos. _Mmm. ¿Mañana no es sábado? Si hay una salida a Hosmeade podría aprovechar el tiempo para reunirme con ella. También tengo que hablarle sobre esto a Sirius y… mmm… también está el asunto del basilisco, ya quiero ver la cara de Snape y del director. _

Un fragmento de lo dicho por el fantasma llegó a sus oídos.

—… y así es como venciendo por tercera vez al Lord Smith, Robert Fath tomó su título y se convirtió en su lugar en el heredero Smith, llamándose así "Lord Robert Fath-Smith" mientras que el antiguo sucesor se vio repudiado de la familia, borrándose su nombre del árbol genealógico Smith…

El profesor de historia siguió después de eso pero Harry ya había caído nuevamente en sus maquinaciones.

_Si es así como funciona… mmm… ¿no vencí yo acaso al heredero Slytherin tres veces? _Una sonrisa depredadora apareció en su rostro oculto entre sus brazos._ Voy a preguntárselo a los duendes después. Y voy a conseguir un libro de cuestiones de honor entre los sangre-puras, vamos a ver si hay algo que puedo usar ahí. _

Decidió aprovechar el tiempo para escribir a su padrino, cuanto antes mejor. Con una pluma y un pergamino común comenzó con un "querido Canuto" antes de lanzarle la bomba de su emancipación y lo que eso significaba para él. Exacto. ¡No más Dursleys! ¡No más elfo domestico Harry Potter! Luego explicó como había llegado a la información e incluso que planeaba una bonita sorpresa para él. Una nueva firma como "Lord Harry Potter" y estaba lista para enviarse.

Sonrió al pensar en la expresión que pondría al leer. La guardó en su túnica y aprovechó los minutos que quedaban para su segundo pasatiempo favorito: observar a su hermosa novia. Desde su cabello indomable –como ella- hasta las mejillas suaves, la pequeña nariz de botón, los labios tentadores y los ojos café caramelo. Si se acercaba lo suficiente podía incluso oler el aroma a frutilla que provenía de los mechones marrones rizados.

Siendo claramente obvio con su contemplación espero pacientemente a que se diera cuenta. No lo defraudó. A pesar de estar inmersa en la clase ella empezó a notar una mirada fija en su persona y cuando giró a su costado descubrió a su novio observándola muy atentamente. El calor comenzó a subir hasta los costados de su rostro, fingió ignorar la sonrisa de Harry y prestó atención al profesor.

_Harry, ¿podrías dejar de mirarme, por favor?,_ pidió, entre irritada y avergonzada. No hubo respuesta salvo el ensanchamiento en su expresión mientras que volvía a su posición con la cara enterrada entre sus brazos doblados sobre la mesa. Hermione suspiró, _niños,_ retornando a su actividad.

En su interior Harry reía por su primer pasatiempo satisfecho. Observar a su novia era entretenido pero hacerla sonrojar era mucho mejor. Dobló el cuello hacia el otro costado, inspeccionando el aula distraídamente. Curiosamente, no encontró ninguna cabeza roja. No veía a Ronald faltar para hacer alguna escena así que había una buena probabilidad de esperar algo más tarde.

Se encogió de hombros mentalmente y cerró los ojos. Fueron sólo pocos minutos después que la clase se terminó.

_Harry, Harry, despierta._ Alguien lo sacudió un poco mientras la voz dulce, pero matizada con un tono mandón siguió llamándolo. _Harryyy_… Suspiró, incorporándose y frotándose los ojos.

— Mione—bostezó, adormilado— ¿Ya es hora de irnos?—preguntó, mirando a su alrededor.

— Sí, vamos—ambos de levantaron y marcharon fuera, él no tardando en adivinar hacia donde iban. Caminando por los pasillos lograron evitar a un gran grupo de chicas vestidas de azul cielo con acento francés y a un fan obsesionado con tomarle fotografías, por si alguna vez había pensado que por el Torneo el chico habría de dedicarse a otras personas.

Se detuvieron frente al lago negro, bajo un frondoso árbol. Acomodándose contra su corteza, Harry estiró los brazos y sonrió tranquilamente mientras enterraba su cabeza entre las hebras rizadas, abrazándola por su costado.

Ambos pudieron sentir un ronroneo interno lleno de calor. El vínculo reaccionaba positivamente ante los estímulos de afecto al parecer. Hermione suspiró, acurrucándose contra él y observando las aguas del Lago Negro.

_Ayer cuando fui a Gringotts le pregunté a mi gerente de cuentas, Granddig sobre si conocía a alguien honesto y no corrupto en el ministerio para apoyar la causa de Sirius, _contó,_ él me recomendó a Amelia Bones, la directora de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Al parecer, es una bruja muy capaz y con un alto sentido de justicia. _Sonrió. _Así que le pedí que contactase con ella para arreglar una reunión, tendré la respuesta hoy. _

_¿Pero tienes evidencia en favor a Sirius? Aún hoy son muy pocos los que saben que Pettigrew está vivo y que era él el guardián secreto, no Sirius. _

_Está en mi testamento, Hermione, y también en una carta de mi padre. Voy a entregárselos e incluiré mis recuerdos, los globins tienen un Pensadero. _

_Eso parece bien. ¿Pero te lo prestaran? La relación entre magos y duendes no es siempre buena, además los Pensaderos son objetos muy raros, _recordó haber leído sobre ello en uno de sus libros de lectura ligera. _Espero que todo salga bien… _

_Yo también._ Sino estaría haciéndole una visita a cierta periodista con un pequeño secreto. _Ya le he escrito la carta a Sirius, voy a mandársela con Hedwig más tarde. _

_Está bien._

Ninguno dijo nada más, disfrutando de la presencia mutua y del silencio, algo que comúnmente no se encontraba en Hogwarts. Exceptuando, claro, la biblioteca donde una mujer anciana gobernaba con mano de hierro.

El tiempo se escapó rápidamente y ya era mediodía cuando dejaron su lugar rumbo al Gran Comedor. Tomaron asiento al lado de un tímido Neville con quien pronto entablaron una conversación sobre las propiedades de la hiedra de Rumania y sus diferencias con la hiedra común. El muchacho era claramente un experto en eso y mientras que Hermione disfrutaba de ampliar su conocimiento él se aliviaba que al menos había alguien que no creyese en la estupidez marca Ronald Weasley.

La entrada de los búhos llamó la atención de varios, y pronto dos aves se dirigían hacia donde estaban. A juzgar por la expresión entre resignada y triste de su compañero la lechuza marrón era de Neville, y obviamente el regio animal proveniente de Gringotts era para él.

Le dio un pedazo de jamón y luego prosiguió a guardar la carta en su túnica. _Voy a dejarla para después, hay demasiadas personas por aquí. _Hermione asintió, comprendiendo antes de servirse un poco más de jugo de calabaza.

— ¿Sucede algo malo, Neville?—ella preguntó, ante la ligera palidez que adornaba el rostro del Gryffindor.

—N-no, todo está bien—hizo una mueca mientras alimentaba al ave antes de que se fuera. Harry alzó las cejas pero se encogió mentalmente de hombros decidiendo dejarlo tranquilo con ese asunto, y al parecer Hermione también lo hizo ya que no comentó nada al respecto.

— ¿Qué hay después?—Harry preguntó, intentando aligerar el ambiente.

Menos tenso, Neville respondió— Adivinación.

— Yo tengo Aritmancia—Hermione murmuró, distraídamente mientras miraba alrededor— Neville, ¿sabes dónde está Ronald? No lo vimos en Historia y ahora tampoco está aquí, en el _almuerzo._

Él la observó por un momento como si intentase descubrir porque querían saber ese después de todo loque había dicho el pelirrojo en el desayuno.

— No hace falta que nos digas, Nev. Sólo nos preocupamos un poco, después de todo, hemos sido amigos desde primer año y nunca lo hemos visto perder una comida—expuso, Harry, tomando cariñosamente la mano de su novia.

Sonrojándose ligeramente, Neville asintió— Yo sólo me preguntaba por qué, bueno, él no dijo cosas muy amables hoy—se detuvo ante el bufido de Hermione pero siguió— mientras íbamos a la clase de Historia el director lo llamó para hablar con él, me dijo que le avisara al profesor Bins que Ron no llegaría a su clase y luego se fueron. Dean estuvo con él después y me dijo que parecía extrañamente satisfecho, como si su equipo preferido de Quiddicht hubiese ganado—se encogió de hombros antes de mordisquear un sándwich.

Las probabilidades de que eso sucediese eran tan altas como las que había de que Voldemort se enamorase de una muggle. Además, si se trataba del director… eso sólo significaba un "¡genial!".

— Oh, vaya—fue la respuesta de Hermione, mientras compartían una mirada cómplice. Ella también sospechaba de algo— muchas gracias, Neville.

—Sí, gracias—Harry sonrió ampliamente— ¿Qué te parece si nos juntamos después, a la hora del té?—sugirió, sabía que el chico era una persona amable y muy capaz pero inseguro así que no estaría mal incorporarlo a su grupo.

— Podemos repasar algunas lecciones en la biblioteca, si quieres puedo ayudarte con Pociones—ofreció, ella.

La expresión del chico se iluminó ante la última parte pero luego pareció algo avergonzado— ¿De verdad? No quiero molestarlos…

— Nuestros amigos nunca nos molestan—decretó, firmemente Harry, despejando sus dudas.

— Gracias—murmuró, sonriente.

Los platos desaparecieron y pronto se vieron en necesidad de separarse, ellos a Adivinación y la única chica de su pequeño grupo hacia Aritmancia. Despidiéndose con un pequeño beso -Hermione y Harry- y un hasta luego –todos- se fueron hacia su destino.

No hubiese querido separarse de ella pero al menos sabía que el anillo la protegería. Aunque ya quisiera ver las consecuencias de quien se atreviese a intentar hacerle daño. Estaría atento a las demás y sobre todo a la pequeña Weasley, no vaya a ser que la operación "enamora a tu hombre perfecto" vaya en marcha antes de lo esperado.

Daba gracias a Merlín y a todo Dios de turno que su bono los protegía contra pociones de amor. Hizo una mueca. Después de ocuparse del juicio de su padrino pediría apoyo para asegurar que el uso de Amortenia y similares fuesen prohibidas terminantemente, sobre todo en las escuelas.

Con ese pensamiento llegó al aula de Trelawney para que nuevamente le proviniese sobre una muerte horrible. Acomodándose en su lugar de siempre con Neville cerca y el sitio vacío a su lado ya que éste no había querido sentarse allí para no tener problemas con el otro chico.

Pronto la clase comenzó, no antes de que cierto pelirrojo entrara con una gran sonrisa boba en su rostro y se sentase a su izquierda tranquilamente. Harry pasó toda la lección ignorando las miradas del idiota, los mensajes llenos de muerte sobre su futuro y, lo que intentaba pasar por alto más que todo, la vista clavada en su espalda por parte de cierto hurón arrogante.

Ya tenía suficiente con las chicas, sólo esperaba que el Malfoy fuese tan recto como lo "pura" que era su sangre… Aunque recordaba haber escuchado alguna vez que era algo de miedo lo obsesionado que parecía con joderlo, ojalá se tratase de orgullo herido, sino… bueno, conocía varias formas de mantenerlo alejado.

Por suerte, la clase pasó rápidamente y él agradeció que tenía tiempo libre después. Aunque no vería a Hermione hasta dos horas más tarde. Bueno, mientras se ocuparía de sus cartas. Satisfecho con su plan, se despidió de Neville con la promesa de encontrarse en la biblioteca después y se dirigió hacia el Lago Negro, al lugar donde había estado anteriormente con Hermione.

A medio camino, cierta persona lo interceptó.

— ¡Harry, te he estado buscando! —Ronald Weasley interrumpió su camino y su paz mental.

Alzando las cejas, el nombrado resistió el impulso de desmayarlo y salir pitando— ¿Qué es lo quieres, Weasley?—se las arregló para que usar un tono totalmente desprovisto de emoción, recalcando su apellido.

— Yo… yo…—se mordió la lengua antes de susurrar— Siento lo de hoy, Harry, estaba celoso y… bueno, siento haber dicho todo eso, sobre Cho y Hermione…—terminó, mirando el suelo.

— No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte—fue su única respuesta antes de comenzar a caminar nuevamente.

— ¡Espera! ¿Entonces significa que todo está bien? —él pregunto. Harry se preguntó si él era demasiado corto o simplemente tenía un problema serio en el oído –entre otros-, sin embargo, el chico interpretó esto como una afirmación a sus palabras— Genial, amigo. ¿Qué tal si jugamos una partida de ajedrez mágico? Un tiempo a solas sin libros ni materias—era sin duda para él mismo una oportunidad genial.

— Tengo cosas que hacer, Ronald. Volveremos a hablar cuando te disculpes con Hermione—acabó con su esperanza rápidamente antes de que siguiese con su charla de "amigos". Dándole una última mirada de molestia echó a andar con pasos veloces hasta el primer aula vacía que encontró.

Ingresando, echó un par de encantamientos de silencio y privacidad además de algunos repelentes imperceptibles. Finalmente llamó a su amigo.

— Dobby.

Un "plop" y un pequeño elfo apareció.

— Dobby ya está aquí, señor Harry, ¡Dobby tiene información para el gran Harry Potter, señor!

Sonriendo ante su derroche de energía, habló— Dobby, tranquilo, por favor. ¿Qué es eso que dices?

— Oh, señor, Dobby lo siente pero no puede calmarse, ¡es que Dobby se ha enterado de algo y está muy molesto! —si alguna vez se había preguntado si los elfos fruncían el ceño ahí estaba su respuesta— Hoy Dobby se apareció en la oficina del director y lo escuchó hablando con su otro amigo, señor Harry, ellos…—unas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos— ¡El director quería que su amigo lo espiase y a cambio de su información, el director dejaría a su señorita Granger para él! Dobby siente mucho que se entere de esto, señor Harry Potter—lloriqueó, secándose las gotas saladas con sus orejas.

— Tranquilo, Dobby, me suponía algo así, no te preocupes. Ronald no es mi amigo y Hermione es mi novia, tenemos un bono de almas con ella—le contó. Una expresión de sorpresa apareció en él antes de sonreír tan ampliamente como sólo un elfo podía.

— Dobby lo felicita, señor Harry Potter, ¿entonces Dobby tiene ahora señora? ¡Dobby es muy feliz!

— No creo que le guste que le llames así, Dobby—murmuró, casi sin pensar recordando SPEW— luego hablaremos de esto, por ahora te doy muchas gracias por esto, encaja perfectamente como la razón por la cual él se disculpó. Bueno, eso no importa. Estaré alerta—siguió, luego le sonrió— Muy bien, Dobby, una última pregunta. ¿Dijeron algo más o nombraron a alguien más en la conversación?

— Dobby escuchó sobre "señorita Weasley", el director dijo que el señor Harry Potter pronto se daría cuenta de que ella estaba destinada para él y que en ese momento podría quedarse con la señora, que así debía ser—terminó, saltando ligeramente ante las carcajadas que salieron del mago.

— ¿Es así? Muchas gracias por todo, Dobby. Por cierto, llamame sólo Harry, ¿sí? Somos amigos después de todo.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron— ¿Amigos? Dobby llamará entonces al señor Harry Potter, señor Harry—con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, preguntó— ¿necesita algo más, señor Harry?

Sabiendo que no podía esperar algo más, negó lentamente— No, está bien, Dobby, puedes irte. Te llamaré si necesito algo—una última sonrisa y el elfo desapareció.

Solo en la habitación, él apretó los puños e inspiró lentamente, dejando que el aire escape sin prontitud. _Como si fuera a dejarlos_, pensó, curvando sus labios peligrosamente. Él ya la había perdido una vez y no volvería a hacerlo. Al parecer, tendría que dejar fuera de juego al director pronto.

Se preguntó que pasaría si el Mundo Mágico se enterara que sus hijos habían estado siendo enseñados por el mismo Voldemort, acechados por un troll y luego por un basilisco, sin olvidar al profesor que acostumbraba a _obliatar _para robar historias.

Con ese pensamiento feliz se quedó allí, sacando la carta de su túnica.

* * *

><p>Y adiós.<p>

Sip, justamente aquí lo dejo. ¿Qué tal? :P

Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben que pueden decirme su opinión sin amenazas ni restricciones –excepto el respeto, claro- y que, obviamente, la tendré en cuenta. Como pidieron, el dúo de Zanahorias del infierno hizo su apareció :D no sabía muy bien cómo hacer esa parte, ¿qué les pareció? :/ ¿natural o demasiado frígida?

Bueno, tengo que decir nuevamente que no esperaba tal apoyo. ¡Muchas gracias, los quiero un montón! :DDD Amo sus comentarios, enserio, casi lloro :') pero de alegría. Ah, y gracias a la amable lectora que me explicó lo de los comentarios –cofcofNoemicofcof-, ya decía yo que era raro que aparecieran días después de que fuesen publicados. Una verdadera lástima si hubo algunos que no aparecieron directamente ._. realmente espero que no haya pasado.

En fin, me muero de hambre y los sándwich –contrario a la creencia común- no se hacen solos, así que nuevamente muchas gracias por todos esos hermosos reviús, favoritos y "sigue así" :DDD No sé qué haría sin ustedes, enserio. :'D

¡Un gran abrazo lleno de amosh y unos besos llenos de… bueno, de besos :D!

¡Cuídense! :) Nos veremos en el otro capítulo ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Aclaración**: No, no te confundas. Los personajes no me pertenecen, gracias. :) Yo sólo los pido prestado a J.K Rowling para un rato… luego veré cuando los devuelvo. (Pst. ¿En algún sitio dice que tengo que devolverlos a TODOS?)

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

VI

Lo qué el oro es

* * *

><p>"<em>No necesito dinero para comprar un futuro… <em>

_Sino para ayudar a construirlo"_

* * *

><p>Pese a la creencia popular los globins no odiaban a los magos. Sólo eran, ¿cómo decirlo? Apenas tolerantes con aquellos –y aquellas- que no disimulaban su desprecio por ellos… que componía la mayor parte del mundo mágico. He ahí la razón por la que la idea de que aborrecían a los "honorables seres superiores".<p>

Sin embargo, si tratabas con respeto a un duende la diferencia era claramente obvia. No había miradas conspiratorias ni sentías la sensación de que había algo que te faltaba saber (algo que la mayoría prefería ignorar en favor de sus ideales de supremacía) ya que aunque en Gringotts la confianza era la base los banqueros preferían no ofrecer (a menos que hiciesen una pregunta directamente) diferentes alternativas o consejos con aquellos que los miraban desde arriba (metafórica y literalmente).

Harry tenía esto siempre en mente –además de que estaba en su naturaleza ser humilde y no creer que era mejor que otros por ser de diferente especie- mientras hablaba y trabajaba con ellos. Después de todo, existía una buena razón por la que se decía lo de no meterse con duendes. Sólo tenías que recordar donde guardabas tu dinero para comprender una buena parte de la frase.

El nuevo Lord Potter tenía más de hora y media para encontrarse con su novia así que no pensó que estaría mal encargarse de sus asuntos personalmente. Con la carta asegurada en su túnica se encaminó hacia la lechuzaría en busca de la suya, encontrándola en uno de los lugares más altos.

Ella voló hacia él y se posó en su hombro, mordiéndole cariñosamente su oreja— Hola chica, ¿cómo estás? ¿me extrañaste?—susurró, acariciando sus plumas con suavidad— Yo sí, mucho—hacía años que el verdadero Harry no la veía y en ese momento, la parte vacía se llenó.

_Hueles raro, ¿qué sucedió?_ La voz en su mente sonaba femenina pero no era la de su novia por lo que sólo podía significar una cosa.

_Hedwig, puedo escucharte. _

_¡Al fin! _Ella ululó lo más similar a un bufido que había escuchado por parte de un búho. _Me preocupaba que tardaras tanto pero ahora me entiendes, ¿puedes hacerme el favor de revisarme? El humano anciano que viste con esas ropas tan chillones me apuntó con su varita la otra vez y la verdad es que me siento un poco pesada._

_Deben ser hechizos de localización_, reflexionó, y con un movimiento de sus dedos su familiar pronto se sintió más liviano. _Ya está, chica. La próxima vez que veas al viejo sólo vete, ¿está bien? _Hedwig no pareció feliz pero asintió picándole ligeramente uno de los dedos. _Por cierto, ¿podrías llevar esto a mi padrino, por favor? _

_Está bien, Harry. _Recibiendo el pequeño sobre, batió orgullosamente sus alas antes de volar hacia su destino, dejándolo solo.

Deslizándose entre los pasillos se encontró con una de las últimas personas con las que creía que se podrían encontrar. Fleur DelaCourt, campeona de Beauxbatons y orgullosa mitad-veela le sonreía tan encantadoramente que tendría a cualquier chico de rodillas pidiéndole casamiento. Pero quisiese o no, él no era cualquier chico, era San Potter, bien enamorado y vinculado a su alma gemela.

Cortésmente, Harry saludó— Buenas tardes, ¿me permite pasar? —sus últimas palabras borraron la cambiaron su expresión a una de sorpresa.

—Claro—murmuró con un evidente tono dulce extranjero, realizando una gracioso caída de pestañas que muchas mujeres quisieran poseer.

—Gracias, que tengas buen día—finalizó, caminando hacia el Lago Negro.

Había sido la conversación más tonta que alguna vez ella había tenido, donde por primera vez era ella la confundida. El efecto veela nunca le había fallado pero esta vez él había mirado de una forma educada pero que gritaba a todas luces "eres sólo una extraña" sorprendiéndola. Interesante… pero ya caería. Los hombres eran todos iguales, después de todo.

Con ese pensamiento ella se encaminó hacia su carruaje, el largo cabello rubio fluyendo al compás de sus pasos con gracilidad sobrenatural.

Negando en su interior, Harry decidió que lo mejor sería evitar a la chica. Prefería a la que estaba enamorada de Bill Weasley no la que se creía realmente irresistible (qué lo era en su mayor gran parte), salvo para él, claro. Él no quería ninguna veela dijeran lo que dijeran, ya tenía a su Hermione y eso le era más que suficiente.

Una sonrisa bastante boba pero feliz brilló en su rostro mientras se detenía en su árbol favorito, ojeando sus costados en busca de alguien. No viendo a alguien se adentró entre la vegetación hasta un punto medianamente ni tan lejos ni tan cerca y sacó el papel que serviría de traslador.

— Lord Harry Potter—susurró, antes que la conocida sensación de un huracán tragándole le asaltó. Como odiaba eso.

Pronto se encontró afuera del imponente banco y echándole un vistazo al mensaje grabado en una de las paredes sonrió para sí antes de ingresar. No parecía ser raro que un adolescente de catorce años vestido con sus túnicas escolares estuviese allí ya que nadie le prestó mucha atención. Eso era lo bueno. Allí entre esas paredes no era el Niño-que-vivió.

— Disculpe—llamó a uno de los duendes— ¿podría llevarme con Granddig, por favor?—pidió, sonriendo amistosamente. Él pareció sorprendido y lo observó con sospecha al percibir el encanto en su rostro –en su cicatriz- pero asintió al mostrarle la parte final de la carta donde el sello del duende nombrado se veía con claridad.

— Por aquí, Lord Potter—lo dirigió por el mismo pasillo largo que había recorrido la última vez hasta frenar frente a una puerta de algarrobo con una placa dorada en la que podía leerle "Granddig, gerente Potter". Tocó una sola vez antes que la voz les permitiese pasar.

—Muchas gracias…—leyó el pequeño pedazo de tela bordado en su pecho— Bekwood, que su oro fluya en libertad.

— Y su espada no deje enemigo sin castigo. Un… gusto, Lord Potter—eso era lo más parecido a una declaración de amor que se podía obtener de un duende.

—Buenas tardes, Granddig, ¿me ha extrañado?—él inquirió, sonriendo burlonamente mientras tomaba asiento.

— Disculpe, no ha estado lejos el suficiente tiempo—respondió solemnemente, pero Harry notó las comisuras de sus labios ligeramente curvadas— Si no le molesta, comenzaremos con sus pedidos. Como habrá leído, Madam Bones se reunirá aquí el próximo sábado a las diez am, **no falte**, nos ha costado un poco convencerla de asistir—Harry asintió fervientemente y él prosiguió— luego, el asunto del basilisco… tenemos lista una cuadrilla de duendes para mañana a la hora que desee.

— Es sábado, así que la mayoría estarán en Hogsmeade por lo que la escuela se encontrará casi desierta a las dos. ¿Le parece bien?

—Es su decisión, señor Potter. Nos encontrará a esa hora en las puertas de Hogwarts—terminó, entrelazando sus dedos sobre el escritorio—. Ahora, con respecto a sus sospechas sobre la existencia de un artefacto tan oscuro en nuestras instalaciones…—él pareció estar haciendo esfuerzos para continuar— hemos discutido con el director y sus consejeros hasta llegar a un acuerdo donde sólo han sido dos bóvedas las analizadas y desde afuera. Como Lord Potter, su fortuna es una buena inversión en Gringotts por lo que su pedido fue finalmente concedido gracias a su influencia, debo añadir que su trato respetuoso hacia nosotros –algo tan extraño viniendo de un mago de su posición- también ayudó. La Malfoy fue la primera en ser visitada por nuestros especialistas—un brillo feroz apareció en su rostro y Harry no pudo evitar pensar en que realmente parecía haber deseado haber encontrado algo— no hallamos algo como un Horrocrux allí—no fue necesario añadir el "lamentablemente" de forma verbal—pero… fue diferente en la bóveda Lenstrange, siendo detectada esa clase magia muy oscura proveniente del interior. Tomamos medidas y con nuestras técnicas hemos sido capaces de erradicar el pedazo de alma anclada al objeto—él concluyó con algo de satisfacción, mientras sacaba un paquete de uno de sus cajones y lo colocaba sobre la mesa, sin embargo su mirada no dejaba de reflejar que obviamente tenía algo para decir.

Contemplando la copa grabada con un tejón, Harry sonrió— Es fantástico. Eso significa uno menos—no dejo espacio para interrogaciones sobre esa última declaración— me gustaría preguntar, con temor a inmiscuirme en asuntos que no son de competencia, ¿qué sucederá con el contenido de la bóveda de la familia Lenstrange?—preguntó, profundamente interesado por una buena razón.

Granddig lo escudriñó antes de _sonreír_— Como fue gracias a sus servicios que este descubrimiento sucedió, el director ha decidido, como la cuenta ha sido cancelada y todos sus bienes inhibidos, que estos deben pasar en su gran mayoría a usted. Con las propiedades junto con la mayor parte de su oro y demás objetos de valor en su poder hemos tenido que incrementar de tamaño su bóveda. Felicidades a usted, señor Potter.

Mostrando una expresión afable, él asintió tranquilamente— Gracias. Espero darle un buen uso, señor—una pequeña curvatura de labios maliciosa le dio la pista al duende de que había algo grande entre las manos del adolescente— Antes de que lo olvide, hay algo que me gustaría discutir con usted. ¿Es realmente verdadero que al vencer a un mago tres veces el ganador obtiene todo de él?—eso era algo que se había estado cuestionando.

No. Él no era un amante del dinero y estaba en carrera por apoderarse de cada galeón posible, pero Voldemort siempre se había regodeado de ser el heredero de Slytherin y le había robado tantas personas importantes que él no se cerraría los ojos si podía joderlo. El cabrón se lo merecía después de todo.

— Bueno, eso es algo bastante antiguo, Lord Potter—el pensamiento de más oro hizo brillar sus ojos astutamente—… pero ha habido varios casos a lo largo de la historia de los magos, sólo que al final han casi desaparecido. Nadie querría pelear contra alguien tres veces para perder todo lo poseído.

El Elegido sonrió todo menos inocente— Es verdad. Pero hay algunos demasiados ciegos, Granddig. ¿Puedo preguntar si hay alguna cuenta para el heredero de Salazar Slytherin?—inquirió, ante la mirada sorprendida del globin.

— Podríamos llegar a buscarla—murmuró, estrechando los ojos— aunque debería pasar primero una pequeña prueba, si no le molesta, es sólo procedimiento estándar.

Con una actitud simpática, aceptó sin inconvenientes— Claro, ¿qué es lo debo hacer?

Diez minutos más tarde Harry se encontró mirando con curiosidad un pequeño cubo de plata con el cuerpo de una serpiente labrada en toda su extensión. Su gerente de cuentas había llamado a su asistente después de su pregunta y éste le había traído a los minutos una especie de disco cuyo interior se movía como el fondo de un Pensadero. Una gota de su sangre había terminado en su interior y frente a sus ojos una cantidad de magia, _su_ magia también había ingresado allí.

Fue cuestión de segundos antes de que su nombre apareciese en letras fluidas para luego ser remplazado por "Tom Marvolo Riddle" en color rojo. Al parecer, dijese lo que dijese Lord Voldemort siempre sería reconocido con su nombre "muggle". Se lo restregaría en el próximo encuentro.

Esa había sido la gran "prueba" y pronto el duende de menor rango había aparecido con eso, explicando que era lo único que se hallaba bajo el nombre de "Tom Riddle" mientras que no había ninguna bóveda perteneciente al fundador de Hogwarts. Al menos tenía el título, señaló apreciativamente.

— ¿Qué es?—él exteriorizó su cuestionamiento, girando entre sus manos el objeto. La copa estaba en buen recaudo en su bolsillo, ansiosa por regresar a su portador. O al menos a lo que quedaba de él, que vendría a ser la casa Hufflepuff. Lo que tenía toda su atención en ese momento era el extraño cubo.

— Hace muchos años los magos y brujas lo usaban para guardar objetos muy preciados, Lord Potter, pero cayeron en desgracia ya que sólo se necesitaba la palabra correcta para desactivar la protección y obtener su contenido—reveló, el duende mayor.

El muchacho de ojos verdes estaba seguro de que se trataría de algo en parcel. Después de todo, se trataba de algo Slytherin… y había una serpiente en el grabado. Sí, bueno, era demasiado obvio en realidad. Aceptando la explicación con una sonrisa deleitada se lo guardó en el bolsillo.

— Entonces, caballeros, sólo queda ver cuáles son mis propiedades y bienes heredados—comentó, alegremente— si no les molesta…—miró el reloj cucú que adornaba la pared azul— me gustaría una lista completa para llevar, me temo que ya no me queda tiempo.

Tenía que juntarse con su linda novia en la biblioteca… ah, y con Neville. Sí, él era un buen chico. Nada parecido a los Weasley menores, gracias a Merlín.

Mientras el globin asistente iba a por los papeles, Harry recordó— Sobre las acciones legales contra Dumbledore… lo mejor sería esperar un poco tiempo, hasta que mi padrino quede libre al menos, ¿eso está bien? —él prefería contar con la asistencia de Sirius, después de todo era uno de los pocos en los que podía confiar.

Un recuerdo lo golpeó. ¡El guardapelo de Slytherin! Estaba en la casa de Sirius, ¿cómo olvidarlo? A manos del elfo loco y retorcido. Hizo una mueca. Ya planearía el cómo obtenerlo.

— Como desee, Lord Potter—respondió, encogiéndose de hombros mentalmente— Aquí está sus listas. La de herencia familiar ha sido separada de la de derecho por conquista. Disfrute de su lectura.

— Muchas gracias, Granddig…—tomó los papeles que el asistente le entregaba y echó un vistazo a su nombre—, Seren—sonrió ampliamente ante sorpresa que mostró— Han estado trabajando muy bien y pienso que un gracias no es suficiente, ¿qué tal un aumento del cinco por ciento?

Fue como si la navidad, la pascua y cada día festivo de su calendario hubiese llegado para ellos en ese momento. Oh, sí, empleados entusiastas venían perfectamente bien a su causa.

Minutos después, Harry estaba fuera ya de Gringotts. Le había costado un par para convencer a los duendes que no bromeaba, y después de recibir su traslador había dejado el lugar en virtud de volver a Hogwarts, con la prueba de su fortuna en su bolsillo. Era un buen comienzo, en realidad. Y anotaba una fuerte frase mental: "nunca te metas con quienes guardan tu oro", sobre todo, nunca quiebres una de las normas o vas a pagarlo.

Él se preguntó si la bruja loca había estado al tanto de que si encontraban un artefacto como ese en su bóveda podían efectivamente clausurar su cuenta y quedarse con todo su dinero. Quizás no creía que fuese posible que los duendes hicieran algo contra una sangre pura como ella… o no le importaba ya que era una tarea de su amo.

Tal vez ambos.

Bueno, eso no importaba. Sólo el hecho de que había logrado neutralizar un porcentaje de una poderosa arma de Voldemort: su ayuda económica de parte de sus seguidores. Se rió entre dientes, esas basuras no se merecían nada mejor. Los Lenstrange eran un buen comienzo –más al incluir a la perra de Bellatrix- pero no era suficiente.

Mientras los Mortífagos tuviesen poder económico y social podrían comprar su boleto de salida. No había más que mirar al caso de los Malfoy que gozaban de una alta reputación a pesar de haber estado sirviendo a un loco psicópata y haber contribuido en muchos casos de asesinato. O los Nott, donde el hombre tenía un asiento en el Winzengamot, el Tribunal Supremo de Magia.

Aunque Voldemort fuese destruido con personas así en el poder el Mundo Mágico jamás cambiaría. Sólo sería cuestión de tiempo antes que alguien peor que los anteriores señores oscuros apareciese. Y ésta vez no habría Niño-que-vivió para salvarlos.

Tendría que hacer algo con ellos si quería que los demás tuviesen oportunidad también, no sólo los hijos de muggles –como su Hermione- sino también todos los otros seres. Sabía que su novia estaría de acuerdo y que aunque parecía una utopía podría alcanzarse.

Él lo haría… con ayuda, claro.

Eso solo era el comienzo. Sonrió de una forma casi depredadora antes de apretar el pequeño objeto en su bolsillo y susurrar "Bosque Prohibido", siendo arrastrado a los segundos por una poderosa sensación de engullimiento.

Por suerte para él nadie podría decir que vio a Harry Potter frente a Gringotts debido al fuerte hechizo desilusionador que se había echado.

En otra parte, Hermione salía de su clase justo en el momento en el que se encontró con una extraña sorpresa. Como medida de seguridad para evitar a las chicas como Lavander –y Ginny- terminó tomando una ruta más solitaria del castillo rumbo a la biblioteca, más a medio camino se encontró con algo _inusual. _A Pansy Parkinson llorando.

Como toda niña sabía que las chicas lloraban. Incluso ella lo hacía a veces a pesar de querer mantenerse fuerte, aunque obviamente buscaba un lugar donde nadie pudiese escucharlo. Y al parecer esa había sido la decisión de la Slytherin.

A pesar de su actitud insufrible a primeras luces, Hermione era ante todo alguien compasiva. Y a pesar de que la muchacha frente a ella en cuestión alguien que se burlaba continuamente de su apariencia no iba dejarla allí sola. No era lo correcto según su moral.

Acercándose silenciosamente pronto se dio cuenta de que no sabía que decir. No es como si pudiese preguntarle directamente que le pasaba o abrazarla como su madre lo había hecho cuando era pequeña, no eran amigas después de todo.

Su indecisión costó que fuese descubierta. Y no fue una buena reacción.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Granger? ¿Tus amigos se dieron cuenta de que solo eres una sabelotodo fastidiosa y te abandonaron? —era de todas maneras un intento de recomponerse, pero falló miserablemente cuando las lágrimas continuaron bajando.

Suspirando tranquilamente Hermione se dejó caer a una distancia media de ella, tirando ligeramente de su túnica para abrigarse. Fue cuando notó que la muchacha no llevaba ninguna, sólo su uniforme y bastante mal arreglado. Su ceño se frunció oscuramente mientras se desabrochaba su túnica.

— Hace frío, Parkinson. ¿Por qué no tienes tu túnica? —preguntó, en voz baja pero moderadamente controlada en acero frío. Cuando la muchacha se estremeció ella decidió que había usado un tono equivocado así que lo cambió a uno más suave, intentando reprimir el escenario en su mente— Supongo que no es mi asunto pero… toma, prefiero evitar algo innecesario—a pesar de la réplica dispuesta ella dejó caer alrededor de su cuerpo el pedazo de tela, dando gracias el haber echado el encanto de calefacción también en su uniforme.

—… ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Ni siquiera te trato bien—murmuró, acurrucándose ligeramente en el manto, no se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento el frío que tenía.

—Tienes razón, no nos llevamos bien—sonrió, cálidamente—pero creo que en las segundas oportunidades, ¿tú no?

Pansy no respondió.

El silencio se instaló entre ambas antes de que Hermione habló— Desmayo—susurró, y ante su expresión de inquisición continuó— es un hechizo simple, sin mucho movimiento. Deja inconsciente a la persona durante cinco minutos al menos—terminó, analizando su expresión.

Parkinson asintió lentamente antes de mirar sus manos— ¿Cómo se hace?—inquirió, casi susurrando— No soy muy buena en encantamientos—añadió, apretando su varita.

Hermione sonrió— No te preocupes, sólo necesitas practicar. Puedo ayudarte si quieres—manifestó, aunque luego se dio cuenta de que probablemente no podría aceptarlo, después de todo seguía siendo una Slytherin y sus compañeros le clavarían una cruz si la encontraban con una sangre sucia, sobre todo siendo la novia de Harry Potter. Notó que ella también parecía haber llegado a la misma conclusión así que simplemente se dedicó a mostrarle el hechizo.

Diez minutos después y la chica parecía haber encontrado el punto. Parecía feliz lanzándolo hacia la pared, hasta que Hermione recordó que tenía que juntarse con su novio y su amigo.

—Por cierto, Parkinson—alzando su varita tiró varios conjuros en ella, desapareciendo las huellas de su rostro y tornando el uniforme a su estado prolijo—. Felicitaciones por dominar el hechizo, intenta no usarlo en cada persona que se cruce en tu camino. Me sentiría un poco mal al saber que fui yo quien te lo enseñó—sin embargo la sonrisa tranquila en su rostro ofrecía otra versión. Se lo había mostrado para defenderse después de todo.

— No voy a prometerte nada, Granger—al fin sonrió, sin el desprecio habitual, mientras observaba la apariencia de su ropa.

—Oh, bueno, no puedo decir que no lo intenté—guardó su varita— Felicitaciones por aprenderlo, serás una de las primeras en la clase de sexto año cuando el profesor lo enseñe—curvó las comisuras de sus labios ampliamente—. Ahora tengo que irme, así que… hasta luego, Parkinson—se despidió, comenzando a caminar.

Esperaba no haberlos dejado esperando por mucho tiempo.

Antes de abandonar completamente el pasillo juró haber escuchado un "gracias, Granger" por parte de la chica. ¿No era acaso un nuevo buen comienzo? Ese pensamiento no escapó a su mente, sin embargo, no le contaría todos los detalles a su novio. Era algo de chicas después de todo.

Pensando en su novio intentó comunicarse con él, encontrándose con un muro grueso entre ambos. Su ceño se frunció. ¿Una pantalla mental entre ambos? Los bonos de alma eran raros por lo que había poca información, más todo lo que había leído señalaba que no separaba las mentes sino que el vínculo unía.

Su inteligente mente comenzó a atar cabos rápidamente. Si no se trataba del bono debía ser obra de él, algo que sólo sería posible al saber Oclumancia. Se mordió el labio pensativamente. Otra pregunta que se sumaba a la lista de dudas sobre su comportamiento.

Ya vería el momento propicio para su interrogatorio.

Su mente volvió al tema de la chica de antes. Su aspecto había encendido la mecha de justicia en ella pero no tenía idea de quien le había hecho eso y no creía que esta se lo diría. Le había enseñado el hechizo como medida de defensa, ya que aunque no creía en usar el poder para oprimir a los más débiles tampoco pensaba en que no se debía saber proteger.

Después de todo, no puedes esperar a que un héroe te salve, ¿verdad?

Su cabeza se llenó de teorías y planes para ayudar a la Slytherin, escaneando de vez en cuando para saber si el muro persistía. No quería que Harry lo supiese aún. Se lo diría, obviamente… pero con el tiempo. Aceptando ese pensamiento llegó a la biblioteca.

Oteando las mesas no se sorprendió al encontrar miradas celosas en su dirección. _Niñas_, pensó con un bufido interior. Pronto descubrió a Neville en una casi al final, alejada de todo el ligero murmullo de los demás. Tranquilamente se sentó a su lado, comenzando con la lección sobre Pociones pacientemente.

Harry aún no llegaba.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llego... :D Perdón por la demora. Ya nos leeremos :D<p>

¿Merezco un review? :')

¡Cuídense! :D Abrazos de miel y besos de mermelada :D


	7. Chapter 7

**Aclaración**: ¿Realmente tengo que decir esto? :'(... en fin, los personajes no son míos snif snif sino de una mujer británica llamada J. K. Rowling que siete años después nos viene con la historia de su arrepentimiento por la pareja HermionexRon .-. En fin, cosas de la vida, supongo. *se va a buscar su machete y la dirección de la casa de cierta escritora*

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

VII

l- Sé lo que piensas

* * *

><p>"<em>Cuando tienes la información, mitad de la batalla ya está ganada"<em>

* * *

><p>Fueron quince minutos después cuando una figura de desordenado cabello negro traspasó las puertas de la biblioteca en dirección a una mesa en especial. Hermione recién advirtió su presencia cuando tomó asiento a su lado. Ella le sonrió ligeramente.<p>

— Harry, ¿ha pasado algo? —inquirió, un poco molesta por el bloqueo de su enlace. No entendía porque él podía hacerlo -ni tampoco _porqué_ lo hacía- pero entendía que no era algo que debía cuestionar frente a tantas personas.

— No, nada, sólo se me hizo un poco tarde. Lo siento, Herms, Neville—dio una sonrisa en su dirección.

El niño Longbotton miró tímidamente— No te preocupes, Harry, no pasa nada.

Hermione suspiró— Está bien—murmuró pero la mirada que le envió expresaba exactamente el pensamiento de "hablaremos más tarde". Volvió su atención al otro Gryffindor— Ahora… Si agregamos ajenjo a una poción estabilizada con begonia y cicuta, ¿qué se obtiene?

La conversación siguió en torno allí, con él dedicándose a observar su linda novia refunfuñada con él. El pequeño tirón de irritación que sentía provenir de ella era tan esclarecedor como el hecho de que estaba francamente ignorándolo. Mmm. No creía que llegar unos minutos tardes acarrearía esa reacción… ¿qué sería entonces?

Suspiró en su interior. Ya charlarían sobre ello después… mientras se dedicaría a contemplarla, sabiendo que a pesar de sus intentos de no prestarle atención Hermione sabía perfectamente que la estaba observando. El pequeño y bonito rubor en sus mejillas se lo aseguraba.

En la misma mesa, Neville intentó no sonreír por la escena. Como un niño tímido él era muy observador, prefiriendo callar y mirar al resto. No hubo ninguna intención o sentimiento malicioso en el lugar por parte de sus acompañantes mientras una le ayudaba con su peor lección y el otro se dedicaba a observar a ella.

Sí, fue un buen rato con _amigos_.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, el grupo de tres se encontraba en formación hacia el gran comedor para la cena cuando un borrón se interpuso en su camino. Ron Weasley, en toda su "gloria" rojiza les mantuvo el paso cerrado un par de metros antes de su llegada las puertas.<p>

Y justo cuando el día le había parecido hasta grandioso, más al prometerle responder todas sus dudas a Hermione con lo que había conseguido aliviar su molestia. O al menos eso parecía.

Alzando las cejas, él espero a que se explicara.

— Yo… —el adolescente se tiñó del mismo color de su cabello, mientras echaba una mirada a su alrededor para ver si había alguien más antes de fijarse en la única chica del grupo de tres— Lo siento, Hermione, sólo estaba…—tragó grueso— celoso de Harry y bueno… sé que dije cosas horribles… ¿puedes perdonarme?

Tiempo atrás, la expresión de cachorro herido hubiera roído sus defensas y lo hubiese perdonado fácilmente. Ella no era alguien de rencor después de todo… pero no quería decir que se olvidaría. Decidiendo que no querría cargar con ese asunto más tiempo, la muchacha asintió.

— Está bien, Ronald—una sonrisa explotó en el rostro pecoso ante su respuesta, pero cambió con su añadidura—… pero sigues siendo un inmaduro para mí—con su disculpa entre dientes, sin real sinceridad detrás sólo agraviaba el pensamiento de que el pelirrojo no era alguien totalmente honesto. Sabiendo ahora lo del dinero a los Weasley, se preguntó si alguna vez había sido su amigo de verdad o tan sólo un cuento.

— ¡Pero… me disculpé y todo! ¿Qué más quieres? —su ceño se frunció e hizo el amago de acercarse, siendo rápidamente echado hacia atrás por dos magos, principalmente el de ojos verdes que brillaban amenazantes hacia él.

— ¿Qué tal unas palabras serias? Estás hablando con la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, Weasley, ¿Es que eres tan idiota como para pensar que tragaría todo lo que dices con facilidad? —bufó— Incluso Fang se daría cuenta que no hay nada de autenticidad en ti. Sólo hazte un lado y déjanos pasar.

La llegada de otros estudiantes causó la rápida media vuelta del chico, quién atravesó las puertas en dirección a la mesa Gryffindor. Con el mal humor que tenía –y la vergüenza- lo único que deseaba en ese momento era un gran, gran plato de comida deliciosa antes de ir con el director a quejarse y preguntar sobre qué curso de acción de tomar.

Los otros tres magos se sentaron lo más alejado posible del "pequeño" fastidio, la elección de charlar amenamente. Harry utilizó todas sus fuerzas para no reírse en la cara de Dumbledore, el viejo efectivamente tenía tanta sutileza como odio a sus caramelos a juzgar por la forma en la que sus ojos se clavaban en su nuca.

Él nunca negaría lo bien que se sentía dejar al anciano sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Obviamente había esperado que su espía fuese recibido con los brazos abiertos, convirtiéndose en una fuente de los secretos del arma que acabaría con Voldemort. Lástima, ¿he? Todos tienen sus propios planes y Harry no dejaría los suyos.

* * *

><p>Después de despedirse de Neville, la parejita se acurrucó en un extremo de los sillones con encantos silenciadores a su alrededor. Hermione no pareció impresionado por ellos sabiendo lo simples que eran. Pero era curioso que él los supiera a la perfección. Al parecer no había leído sólo libros sobre costumbres sangre-puras.<p>

— Muy bien, Harry, me gustaría saber porque me has estado bloqueando todo el día—su tono exigía una inmediata explicación.

_Mierda._ Ajustándose los anteojos, respondió con una evasiva— Tú también lo has estado haciendo—señaló, con voz suave pero firme.

Ella negó— No, no lo he hecho. He intentado hablar contigo mediante nuestro vínculo pero fue como intentar llamar con una línea cortada.

— Yo también lo he intentado pero desde la tarde que no he podido hacerlo.

Hermione suspiró, ¿qué era eso entonces? Odiaba no saber la respuesta, y había demasiado pocos libros que mencionaban el bono de almas. En su interior, Harry se encogió por la pequeña mentira. Al menos, era cierto que ella también se había bloqueado, siendo una Oclumante natural la mente de Hermione simplemente copió su movimiento mediante el vínculo. Sonaba extraño y lo sería más si se lo decía, después de todo no estaba en ningún libro de la biblioteca.

Pensando en ello, Harry sugirió— Estoy seguro que habrá una enorme biblioteca en la mansión Potter, podemos buscar más información—lo dicho pareció ser acertado ya que ella sonrió ampliamente con un brillo en sus ojos. Esto no era simplemente por sus palabras favoritas sino también por el "nosotros".

Algo conforme por el momento, Hermione asintió— Está bien, pero… ¿no podremos comunicarnos más mentalmente?

Era tanta una pérdida como una bendición, después de todo ella no quería decirle todavía sobre Pansy. Todos tienen derecho a la privacidad, ¿no?

Él suspiró abatido y ella se sintió algo mal por tener ese pensamiento— No lo sé. Lo intentaremos después, mientras…—sonrió ampliamente, extrayendo un pergamino de su bolsillo— ¿Por qué no miramos acerca de las propiedades Potter? —la lista con todo lo _recibido_ de la casa Lestrange estaba guardado, la noticia sobre ello se lo guardaría para un poco más adelante. Mañana, quizás. O pasado…

Su linda novia curioseó a su lado, impresionada ante la larga vista— Vaya, esas son muchas, Harry. Lo repito, me alegra haberme enamorado de ti antes de saber que tenías tanto dinero o sino podría haber pasado como una caza-recompensas—la risa suave emanó de ambos.

Harry besó su mejilla y sus labios antes de murmurar— Sólo alguien realmente estúpido pensaría así de ti, Herms.

Felices y acaramelados, ambos pasaron los próximos minutos antes del toque de queda ignorando a los demás compañeros demasiados densos como para darse cuenta de no interrumpirlos mientras leían sobre los diferentes lugares. Miami, Milán, París y Australia eran sólo algunos puntos, al parecer su familia sí que sabía la extensión de "emigrar".

* * *

><p>Era alrededor de media noche cuando Harry abandonó la torre Gryffindor con el manto de invisibilidad a cuestas y el mapa del Merodeador en su mano. Entre los pasillos solitarios se deslizó silenciosamente hasta hallar un aula vacía, un par de encantos después y llamó a su elfo amigo.<p>

— Dobby.

¡Plop! — Dobby fue llamado por lo que Dobby apareció, pero Dobby está triste porque no tiene ninguna información nueva para dar a su señor amigo Harry.

Él sonrió— No te preocupes por eso, Dobby, estás haciendo un trabajo excelente—su alagó causó una gran felicidad en el pequeño individuo— sólo quería pedirte un pequeño favor…—los ojos del chico brillaban mientras le daba instrucciones.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape no estaba ciertamente feliz, despertando luego de sabe Merlín cuanto tiempo con el recuerdo de el engendro de James Potter lanzándolo contra la pared. <em>Eso no podía quedarse así, no lo haría.<em> Ya aprendería el mocoso a no meterse con los mayores.

Con planes de hacer su vida más imposible de normal él siguió mirando al techo blanco de la enfermería, había estado varias veces allí como para no reconocerlo.

Ahora…

_Si tan sólo pudiera moverse._

* * *

><p>Con un último objetivo en mente, él se encaminó hacia cierto cuadro de trolls "bailando" ballet. Pasando tres veces frente a este con una idea clara de lo que quería pronto se vio atravesando una puerta que misteriosamente había aparecido allí.<p>

En el interior, un juego de sillones era el único inventario y fue allí donde se recostó apaciblemente. Su interés en ese lugar fue obvio cuando sacó de su bolsillo un extraño cubo de plata con una serpiente grabada. Jugueteando con el objeto entre sus dedos, silbó "Slytherin" antes de presenciar como el animal se movía y una fina hendidura aparecía.

Finalmente, un pequeño papel salió de allí y tomándolo, Harry no evitó reírse abiertamente. Oh… podría sacarle tanto provecho a esa información.

* * *

><p><em>Y fin de la historia…<em>

Naa, mentira ;) no se asusten xD

Realmente siento la tardanza pero estuve algo ocupada y bastante seca de ideas. Sé que es un poco corto pero espero que les guste, son libres de decirme todo lo que les pareció :D desde aquí no puedo darles con mi palo golpeador de personas felices xDD

Por cierto, me gustaría que_ pasasen por mi perfil_ y echaran una miradita a la _última parte_, por fis, ¿sí? :D Se los agradecería mucho, mucho. :3

En fin, los quiero un montón y no saben cuánto valoro su apoyo. Me hacen taaan feliz :')

Bueno, no los entretengo más.

¡Besos de menta y abrazos de café! –Sé que aman mis besos y abrazos saborizados xD-


	8. Chapter 8

**Aclaración**: Ya sabemos que HP no me pertenece así que seguiremos simplemente con lo siguiente.

**Summary**: El Torneo de los Tres Magos está en la puerta y todo marcha según lo planeado, pero cuando el día comienza es otro Harry Potter el que se levanta. Uno decidido a hacer su propio camino, y sobre todo darle al director una dulce cucharada de su propia medicina. Esta vez no será él quien se preguntará, ¿qué está sucediendo?

¡Muchas gracias a **Alessandra.12**! Ella es mi maravillosa beta ;) *presume*

* * *

><p><span>What is happening?<span>

VIII

El niño-que-creció

* * *

><p><em>"Hay veces que las personas cambian de una forma más asombrosa de lo que esperarías... y no puedes culpar a un tornero de tiempo, ¿verdad?"<em>

* * *

><p>Harry sonrió felizmente, permitiéndose mirar al director de Hogwarts durante un instante antes de volver su atención a su novia. Era una mañana feliz.<p>

Para él, obviamente.

A metros de distancia, Albus Dumbledore no tenía el mismo pensamiento positivo.

Se había despertado ese día con la intención de volver a colocar al niño-que-Vivió en la posición que debía: bajo su ala y sus instrucciones. Sin embargo, su mano había dejado la sartén para tocar las llamas en el momento que Minerva lo contactó para notificarle que una partida de duendes estaría allí dentro de algunas horas para llevarse el basilisco de la Cámara, todo bajo las órdenes del señor Lord Harry Potter.

Él había intentado tranquilizarse respondiéndole a la mujer que él era el _director_, era imposible que algo se llevase a cabo dentro de las paredes de la escuela sin su autorización. Un pedazo de pergamino con citaciones de leyes antiguas que dejaba en claro que _Lord_ Harry Potter era dueño del basilisco y que tenía todo el derecho de llevárselo fue lo que recibió.

La carta, firmaba por el muchacho y su asesor de finanzas le sacó la lengua a sus planes.

Albus no entendía como el niño había ganado el título si se suponía que recién a los dieciocho años podría acceder a él. Es más, ahora como Lord, no tenía razón de tutor y eso era algo que no podría haberse permitido. Sin su orientación, el pobre Harry perdería el camino. No, no podía pasar. Él debía volver a actuar bajo su mirada…

El bien mayor estaba en juego. Su _plan_ estaba en riesgo.

Albus Dumbledore no escatimaría en esfuerzos para lograr su propósito.

Ahora… si tan sólo Ronald Weasley podría hacer un buen papel.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

A media mañana, Hermione miró a su novio sonriente. A pesar de que aún no podían hablarse "mentalmente" ella sentía claramente sus emociones. Tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza, recordó cuando él le había contado la noche anterior sobre su plan y su nuevo título. Al principio obviamente se había sorprendido para luego pensarlo y finalmente sentirse orgullosa de él.

No parecía el mismo niño, curiosamente. Como se movía, como hablaba, lo que hacía. Su Harry parecía mucho más confiado y menos… manso, si podría llamarlo de ese modo. Estaba feliz, porque de no haber sido las cosas así ella sabía bien que muy probablemente no habrían terminado siendo pareja. Él era, mejor dicho había, sido tímido y ella, bueno… mejor ni hablar.

Dio una ojeada a su alrededor, encontrándose momentáneamente con la niña Weasley. Suspiró en su interior al darse cuenta de que Ginebra parecía realmente molesta con ella, la elección de apuñalar su comida mientras hacían contacto visual. _Cuan ilustrativa es_, no evitó pensar.

Su mente volvió a centrarse en la noche anterior. Había sido otra sorpresa cuando él le había confesado que tenía el título de "Heredero de Slytherin" afiliado después de haber vencido al propietario original, Lord Voldemort, y que como recompensa tenía entre sus manos un artefacto antiguo con un curioso contenido.

No había sido difícil darse cuenta de que se trataban coordenadas, y mientras Hermione se había cuestionado acerca de que se encontraría él le había asegurado que tenía cierta idea de ello, explicándole que los duendes le habían contado que hace mucho años los magos lo utilizaban para guardar objetos de gran valor, cosas realmente importantes. Sólo que debido a que era una palabra lo que se necesitaba para abrirlo había caído en desgracia.

Sin embargo, para Lord Voldemort había resultado perfecto sabiendo que él era el único que podía hablar Parcel. O al menos así lo pensó.

Ambos decidieron que averiguarían más sobre ello más tarde, aunque para ella no pensó desaparecido la sonrisa misteriosa que Harry había lucido. _Ciertamente Hermione odiaba no saber las cosas._ Conocer que su novio sólo lo hacía para provocarla porque "le gustaba como brillaban sus ojos cuando estaba enfadada" no lo había mejorado. No mucho al menos.

Se distrajo al notar que algunas alumnas de Beauxbatons, incluyendo a su campeona miraban hacia allí. Eso era fantástico, como si sus propias compañeras no estuviesen ya "pestañeando" hacia su novio. Su ceño se frunció débilmente, pero fue fácilmente quitado cuando Harry pasó uno de sus brazos por su cintura, atrayéndola más hacia él.

— ¿Todo está bien, Herms?—preguntó, preocupado. Su mano libre acomodó algunos mechones de cabello suave y rizado detrás de su oreja. Ambos sonrieron y ella negó.

— Sí, no te preocupes—respondió, pero luego, para cambiar de tema añadió— Sólo estaba pensando en que es un poco tranquilo, ¿no te parece? Considerando el revuelo de ayer.

Algo apareció en los ojos del joven antes de sonreír— Entonces… ¿por qué no le damos algo de que hablar?

Ella no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar sobre sus palabras porque segundos después, él se inclinó y la besó.

Nadie podría negar que _sí_ dejarían muchas cosas que decir.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

El pequeño "show" no duró mucho tiempo, después de todo, la profesora de Transfiguración tenía una reputación que guardar. Sin embargo, la sonrisa de la "pareja de oro" no se esfumó aun con algunas miradas de muerte provenientes de un par de hermanos, siendo ignorados con toda la gracia del mundo.

Algunos mantuvieron conversaciones sobre su viaje a Hogsmeade pero el tema favorito fue el hecho de cómo ambos estaban definitivamente saliendo. Lavander Brown no tuvo problemas en intentar acercarse a ellos para obtener de la información de primera fuente más el termino del desayuno cayó a tiempo, y pronto, los gryffindors se alejaron de ella.

Pero nadie que la conociera pensaría de que se había rendido. Ella sabría de qué forma Hermione Granger había hecho su camino hacia el corazón de uno de los mejores partidos sin _sus consejos_ a toda costa. Con ese pensamiento, ella siguió a su amiga hacia Encantamientos.

En la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore se quedó observando pensativamente a la pieza central de su plan. Negando en su interior, decidió que lo mejor por el momento sería ir a visitar a su viejo amigo, Severus, a la enfermería. Con el Torneo de los Tres Magos en pie lo mejor sería evitar confrontaciones como la última frente a los otros dos directores.

Aún quedaba por averiguar quién había puesto los nombres en la Copa. Tenía que ser alguien poderoso para engañar al antiguo artefacto, y sabiendo que quedaban pocos que cuadraban con el perfil no tenía duda de que tarde o temprano preguntarían.

Él, claro que tenía una teoría. Pero tendría que esperar y ver… Hogwarts poseía cientos de ojos, después de todo, Albus no tardaría en descubrir la verdad.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

En otro lugar del castillo, específicamente la enfermería, dos hombres se encontraban discutiendo sobre cierto chico.

— Te lo he dicho, Albus, el mocoso Potter es igual a su padre, un malcriado arrogante que sólo quiere llamar la atención—masculló, el que estaba postrado en la cama.

Dumbledore suspiró con tristeza mientras acariciaba su larga barba blanca— Me temo, Severus, que no puedo contradecirte esta vez. De alguna forma ha reclamado su herencia— y ante de la sorpresa en los ojos oscuros, añadió— Incluso se las ha arreglado para convencer a los duendes de que el basilisco es suyo. Esta tarde, a las dos, un grupo de globins vendrá a retirarlo.

— De ninguna manera, Albus, prometiste que sería parte de mi suministro. Me niego entregárselo a ese sinvergüenza, ¿sabes cuánto se perderá si dejas que el niñito hago lo que quiere?

— Lo sé, Severus, y te aseguró que haré todo lo posible para detenerlo. Mientras tanto… —su voz bajo ligeramente el tono— ¿Ha habido noticias de _él_?

El personaje de cabello grasiento contestó en el mismo volumen— No. Pero hay muy buenas posibilidades de que intente algo durante el Torneo. No creo que haya sido una casualidad que el nombre de Potter fuese el cuarto y que el desastre ocurriese después de él.

— Entonces deberemos tener abiertos bien los ojos—y para terminar, añadió— Lo mejor será que te mantengas alejado de Harry por el momento, Severus, no me gustaría que algo como esto volviera a pasar—con su mejor máscara de abuelo, le sonrió antes de irse.

Ya solo, Severus pensó en que el director obviamente sabía más de lo que decía. Siendo Albus Dumbledore era algo seguro. Lo mejor por el momento sería guardar distancia, ¿eh? Snape maldijo interiormente. Si el chico era ahora el heredero Potter ya tenía su explicación sobre lo que había sucedido el otro día y como había sido capaz de protegerse de su Legilimacia.

A pesar de su odio, él no era estúpido. Era un verdadero Slytherin después de todo, por lo que por el momento se quedaría quieto y no cometería el mismo error nuevamente. Él tendría su oportunidad, sólo debía de esperar.

_Y siendo sinceros, no es como si pudiese hacer mucho en su estado._

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. **

Dumbledore podría jactarse de que ciertamente no era la persona más infeliz de la escuela. Una pelirroja tenía el honor de serlo, pero al igual que el anciano no veía su error prefiriendo formular un plan para que las cosas volvieran a su estado natural.

¿Y cómo era eso?

Muy simple.

Harry Potter tenía que darse cuenta de que su corazón lo poseía únicamente la pequeña Ginny Weasley, tal como lo había pensado cuando la había rescatado de ese horrible y malvado Señor Oscuro que la tenía cautiva. Ella no podía entender como su maravilloso Harry había olvidado tal proeza en favor de _Hermione Granger, _pero sabía que en el fondo él seguía amándola.

Sólo tenía que hallar la forma de liberarlo de las garras de esa chica, y entonces, tal como debía de ser, ambos se convertirían en pareja y vivirían felices por siempre.

Sonriendo para sí misma de forma soñadora –y espeluznante, incluso para un Slytherin- siguió con su camino hacia la lechuzería. Ya era tiempo de escribir a su madre, quien no estaría feliz con los acontecimientos. Granger podría esperar un bonito vociferador pronto y quizás eso haría a su Harry replantearse las cosas, ya que después de todo, Molly lo había tratado como otro de sus hijos y sabía que él le tenía un gran aprecio por lo que sin duda tomaría en cuenta su opinión.

De igual forma necesitaba un plan. Quizás podría encontrar algo en la biblioteca ella pensó distraídamente, algún hechizo… o una poción. Mmm. Tal vez eso funcionaría.

Acelerando sus pasos, no notó en ningún momento los pequeños ojos que la vigilaban.

**HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP. HP.**

Ya era hora de ir a Hogsmeade y todos parecían estar alborotados por ello. Incluso los alumnos de las otras dos escuelas, quienes habían sufrido el acoso –sobre todo las estudiantes de Beauxbatons- para ir como pareja en la salida. Sin duda, Hogwarts no era la cúspide de la vergüenza o la timidez.

Hermione y Harry se despidieron de Neville, quien prometió traerles dulces antes de marcharse con Seamus y Dean. Luego, ambos tomaron camino hacia su sala común con la esperanza de pasar un buen rato juntos antes que la "acción" sucediese.

Harry sonrió felizmente a su novia mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. Ocasiones como esas dónde sólo eran ellos dos lo hacían sentir muy bien. Sentir su pequeña mano y ver su hermosa sonrisa dedicada a él lo llevaba a los cielos. Sí, era un chico con suerte.

_Pobre de cualquiera que interrumpiera el momento._

Sin embargo, una cierta persona no parecía estar al tanto de esto y esperaba influir con éxito en esos _errores_ que el muchacho lamentablemente cometía –algo que probaba que obviamente necesitaba su dirección-.

La alegre pareja se detuvo cuando el director se acercó desde en frente con su sonrisa de abuelo y sus ojos brillantes. Harry no dudó ni un solo instante que tenía algo en su mente y que muy probablemente sería sobre el basilisco ya que si no recordaba bien el animal había terminado como "regalo" al profesor de pociones y a su propia cuenta.

Bufó. Él tenía planes para _su_ enorme serpiente y ninguno incluía a ese hombre.

Compartiendo una mirada con ella, Harry miró con paciencia a la persona que alguna vez había considerado familia. Hermione apretó su mano suavemente mostrándole su apoyo y él le sonrió ligeramente. _No sabes cuánto te quiero, mi amor._ Pensó_, _con una expresión casi suave que endureció en el milisegundo que se enfrentó al anciano.

— Harry, señorita Granger, ¿no les parece un hermoso día el de hoy? Especial para ir a Hogsmeade—comenzó, ajustándose las gafas al mismo tiempo que su mirada caía sobre la fémina— lo que es curioso, juraría que usted posee el permiso para salir por lo que puedo suponer que la razón de su presencia aquí radica en el pergamino que Minerva me mostró.

Una falsa expresión preocupada surgió mientras cambiaba de foco de atención hacia al mago, a pesar de que en el fondo la molestia resurgió al no poder extraer ningún pensamiento de la mente de la joven.

— Mi querido muchacho, me gustaría hablar sobre el asunto de su herencia más tarde pero por ahora me preguntaba qué es lo que busca con esto. No pienso de usted como un avaro y me haría realmente triste que por dinero que no necesita le quite a la escuela un recurso tan valioso como éste.

Harry se rió entre dientes, menospreciando totalmente el ambiente triste que él intentaba hacerle creer.

— Si no ha leído bien, el basilisco me pertenece, director. Es mi elección llevarlo de aquí ya que no me aporta ningún beneficio y obviamente no me interesa abandonarlo a sus manos sabiendo que la escuela de igual forma no recibirá ningún bien.

— Me temo que estás equivocado, Harry, pensaba utilizarlo para …—el adolescente lo interrumpió.

— Me gustaría que se abstenga de mentir, director, ya han pasado dos años y nada ha cambiado en Hogwarts—señaló, fastidiado, y luego añadió— realmente espero que se encuentre en las mismas condiciones que fue dejado por mí, no me gustaría denunciarlo por eso también.

La palidez llegó al rostro ya viejo con esas palabras. _"Por eso también"_ resonó en su cabeza mientras los verdes ojos que creía conocer tan bien lo observaron con algo que decía muy bien "sé todo lo que hizo", dejándolo preguntarse hasta qué punto era cierto eso.

— No hace falta que lleguemos a amenazas, Harry, recuerda que soy el director y merezco tu respeto—se recuperó, arreglándoselas para verse tan ofendido como debía sentirse un hombre inocente— como tal es mi deber supervisar cada acción de parte de mis alumnos y me temo que no apruebo tu decisión.

El niño-que-está-por-lanzar-por-una-torre-al-viejo- bufó— _Director_, recuerde que soy la cabeza de la familia ahora, por lo tanto estoy exento de ese poder. Mi decisión no viola ninguna regla en Hogwarts por lo tanto no hay razón para que haga algo así —él sonrió— pero si tanto problema hay no me molestaría hablar con el Ministerio para conseguir algún permiso especial que usted cree que necesito y de paso, quejarme por la mala administración de Hogwarts y todo lo que he tenido que soportar. El resto del Mundo Mágico amará la parte donde usted deja a un profesor poseído enseñar a sus alumnos.

Fue como una patada en el estómago, o al menos eso sintió el hombre. Si algo así llegase a suceder…

— Harry, creo que a pesar de mis esfuerzos no llegaremos a un punto medio sobre esto—dejó escapar un suspiro de tristeza y resignación— no sé como ha pasado esto, y siendo sincero no entiendo tu repentina hostilidad hacia mí. Hubo un tiempo en el que me respetabas y escuchabas, ¿qué sucedió?

Harry se burló, su mano apretando más fuerte la de su novia, quien miraba la conversación sabiendo que era algo de ellos dos. Sin embargo, ella también esperaba esa respuesta. Después de todo, Harry siempre había admirado a Dumbledore y de un momento a otro eso había cambiado. ¿Pero por qué?

Él decidió responder con la verdad— Simplemente desperté, señor, los niños crecen y terminan dándose cuenta de la verdad tarde o temprano, ¿sabe? Y a ninguno le gusta la sensación de haber sido manipulado por alguien en quien confió —negó lentamente— no hay nada más de que hablar, director. Si no le molesta, le prometí a Hermione que pasaríamos un rato juntos.

— Aún me gustaría hablar sobre su herencia, Harry—recordó, pero luego agregó— más tarde, claro. Que pases un buen día, muchacho.

El joven no contestó más, abandonando el lugar con rapidez. Como detestaba el sentimiento de traición que lo inundaba cada vez que el anciano intentaba manipularlo nuevamente. Cuánto lo odiaba. Él no repetiría las mismas cosas, no cometería los mismos errores. No confiaría en Albus Dumbledore ni creería en su estúpido bien mayor.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando llegó a la desierta sala de los leones, su ceño estaba fruncido y su aura mágica serpenteaba a su alrededor con molestia. Prácticamente se lanzó a los sillones y abrazó a su pedazo de luz con fuerza.

Hermione acarició su espalda con suavidad intentando calmarlo mientras tarareaba alguna canción. Había obtenido sólo una parte de su respuesta pero viendo lo mal que hacía a su novio decidió que podría esperar, ninguna solución merecía la tristeza de Harry.

Añadiendo otras preguntas a su larga lista, alzó su cabeza y le sonrió amorosamente. Él se inclinó y rozó sus labios, convirtiendo poco a poco un simple beso en algo más apasionado. Sólo la falta de aire les impidió seguir así, pero al final él parecía haberse recuperado.

Dejando el tema del director a un lado, Hermione cuestionó con curiosidad— ¿Qué es lo que harás con el basilisco, Harry?

Pensando en que la próxima vez que hablase con el viajo manipulador le prohibiría llamarlo de ese modo él le sonrió antes de pasar sus dedos por el suave cabello rizado.

— Nada asegurado, aunque he pedido que lo muevan a mi bóveda —al ver la mirada interrogante, se rió— Tendrán que agrandarla obviamente —después de pensar unos segundos, agregó— Granddig me ha dicho que su valor es ciertamente alto, siendo la piel de basilisco aún más dura que la de dragón sin contar su veneno y lo valioso que son las partes restantes como ingredientes de pociones.

Reflexionando en silencio, Hermione murmuró— Si no es por el dinero… —su ceño se frunció— ¿lo estás haciendo para molestar al director? —luego parpadeó al volver a rememorar sus palabras— ¿es por el profesor Snape?

Él ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de mostrarse avergonzado, al contrario, mirando feliz de tener una novia tan inteligente— Bueno, sí. Después de como me nos ha tratado estos años creo que merece un poco de venganza, ¿no te parece? —sonrió brillantemente.

— Sigue siendo un profesor—ella susurró, casi mordiéndose la lengua.

— Pero uno muy malo, ¿verdad? —inquirió, divertido. Ella pareció darse por vencida ya que suspiró y asintió— ¿Lo ves? Si hasta Hermione Granger lo cree, ¿quién soy yo para pensar de otro modo?

Ella bufó intentando evitar la pequeña curvatura de labios ante su comentario, rindiéndose finalmente.

— Ahora… ¿dónde estábamos? —él preguntó a su sonriente pareja, y fingiendo pensarlo un momento, el se acercó más a su rostro— creo que ya lo recordé—musitó, con los ojos brillando positivamente mientras acababa con la distancia entre sus labios.

_Oh, como amaba los momentos dónde sólo estaban los dos._

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí llegamos. <em>

_Odienme c:_

Naa, mentira. No se lo tomen a pecho, saben que vivo de su amor :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Aclaración**:

Es un fic .-. así que no, HP no me pertenece. Y sí lo hiciera, con toda seguridad, Harry y Hermione habrían terminado juntos y el mundo sería un lugar más hermoso para gente como yo que ama esta pareja.

* * *

><p><span><strong>What is happening?<strong>

IX

Pensamientos felices

Minutos después de su infructuosa charla con el muchacho de ojos verdes, Albus Dumbledore dio media vuelta en dirección a su oficina. Las cosas no quedarían así. Él, Orden de Merlín – Primera Clase, Jefe de Magos y director de Hogwarts no dejaría que el Mundo Mágico perdiera ante Voldemort por los caprichos de un niño.

El adolescente podría haber "ganado" este encuentro, pero él se encargaría de que las cosas volviesen a ser como antes lo más rápido posible. El pobre chico desbarataría todo con sus malas elecciones, al parecer, no había comprendido el "bien mayor" a pesar de lo importante que era.

Harry Potter tendría que sacrificarse por los demás, el mundo lo necesitaba. Y nuevamente, sería Albus Dumbledore quien se lo daría.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry acarició distraídamente el cabello rizado de su novia mientras sus ojos se perdían en algún punto inexacto. Sus pensamientos estaban sobre sus próximos movimientos, recordando que debía de vigilar a ciertos pelirrojos al igual que a Dumbledore y a Snape, que tarde o temprano saldría de la enfermería.

También tenía la reunión con Madam Bones el próximo sábado… y tenía que encargarse del Ministerio, de los Mortífagos, los horrocruxes y su amo. Una larga lista en realidad, eh.

Suspiró, desinflándose ligeramente. Era realmente una molestia.

— ¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? —Hermione lo observó desde su regazo, sus cálidos ojos marrones brillantes por la preocupación. Él le sonrió antes de inclinarse y rozar sus labios, saboreando el momento.

— Sólo estaba pensando—contestó, apoyando su barbilla sobre su cabeza. Cerró los ojos, escuchando el audible sonido de comprensión proveniente de abajo y curvó lentamente la comisura de sus labios.

Sí, era realmente un fastidio… pero él tenía una razón muy importante por la cual hacerlo. Su nombre comenzaba con H y era la persona más leal y amorosa que podría conocer, sin añadir a la cual amaba más que nada. Por ella tenía que acabar con las amenazas, por la familia que algún día tendrían debía de destruir a Voldemort y a cada pequeño títere.

Con eso en mente, volvió a sonreír. Esta vez con una expresión llena de determinación a penas camuflada.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Otra persona a su vez estaba sonriendo pero no precisamente por una razón tan humanitaria. Ginny contempló su nueva revista de Corazón de Bruja con una expresión contemplativa y alegre, sus ojos moviéndose rápidamente sobre los renglones remarcados con sus dedos que dictaban las características del producto que recomendaba en el cuál estaba interesada.

"_Sueño de Amor es un recomendable perfume para toda bruja que quiera conquistar el corazón de su mago. Las notas florales generaran dulces fantasías en él y no tardará en caer hechizado por la dueña de esta exquisita fragancia. ¡Resultados asegurados! No esperes más. _

Sí, muy interesada.

Ella podía imaginarse la escena. Se pondría el perfume e iría hacia él, y cuando probase una sola bocanada de su aroma sus ojos verdes la mirarían con la dulzura y amor que tanto había estado esperando. Entonces desecharía a la maldita perra Granger y sería a ella, Ginebra Weasley, a quien estaría paseando por Hogwarts y besando.

Con esos pensamientos románticos en su cabeza se encaminó hacia la tienda nuevamente para adquirir lo más rápidamente posible el perfume. No iba a dejar más tiempo pasar del necesario para poder obtener a su Harry.

_Lo bueno es que tengo un par de cabellos de él_, recordó con satisfacción al releer uno de los materiales necesarios para que el producto funcione. También necesitaría uno de los suyos. Una idea la asaltó. _¿Funcionará en brujas también? Puedo hacer uno para Ron, para que la Sabelotodo caiga por él. Sería como matar dos pájaros de un tiro. _

Una risa brotó de su pecho al imaginar a la come-libros con su hermano. _Y en el futuro, mientras yo esté visitando Grecia, Francia y tantos destinos maravillosos con mi hermoso esposo, rodeada del lujo que merezco, ella estará rodeada de niños y tareas con el idiota de mi hermano como "querido". _

Oh, sí. Que maravilloso panorama.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Con un último detalle corregido y firmado, Harry presencio junto a su novia la llegada de los globins y el transporte rápido del gigantesco animal de la Cámara. Hermione apenas pudo sostenerse al comprobar el tamaño del basilisco y jadeó al imaginarse a un niño de doce años peleando contra él.

— Oh, Harry, no sabes cuánto me alegra saber que está muerto—suspiró, aferrándose al chico— Pensar en que sólo tenías doce años cuando luchaste contra ese monstruo.

— A veces también me pregunto como sobreviví hasta ahora—confesó, y luego le sonrió— supongo que soy alguien con suerte. Solo mira el hecho de tenerte—su abrazo se apretó confortablemente al mismo que aspiraba la esencia de los rizos castaños.

_O tal vez alguien quería que viviese hasta el momento adecuado, _pensó con sorna, cerrando los ojos ligeramente. _Aunque eso ya no importa. Voy a disfrutar ver cómo cada plan de ese viejo se desmorona frente a su nariz… _

— Por cierto, Harry—ella llamó repentinamente— he estado reflexionando… ¿y si la Cámara no era usada simplemente para guardar el basilisco?

Eso despertó instantáneamente el interés del Lord— ¿A qué te refieres?

Frunciendo ligeramente el ceño de ese modo tan adorable que lo volvía loco, respondió— Según Hogwarts, una Historia Salazar Slytherin tenía en su poder además de un laboratorio secreto donde llevaba a cabo sus experimentos, cientos de libros de gran valor y diferentes artefactos mágicos. Nunca se encontró nada de eso…

Con los ojos brillantes ante la idea, Harry observó la ahora Cámara vacía con expectación, como si esperase que una puerta apareciese de un momento a otro. A su lado, Hermione resopló ligeramente, divertida ante su expresión.

— Harry, lo mejor sería explorar, ¿no te parece? Quedarnos aquí abrazos es muy bonito pero nada ocurrirá si no nos movemos—señaló, pinchando ligeramente su mejilla.

Suspiró— Está bien, está bien, lo entiendo—sonriendo pícaramente, él hizo su propia observación— Sabes, aún no hemos _bautizado_ este lugar…

La confusión fue velozmente dejada a un lado cuando él se inclinó y le mostró con claridad acerca de lo que se refería.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

En otro lugar, concretamente en una oficina, Albus observó a través de sus lentes de media luna la forma encorvada de uno de sus "espías". Suspiró en frustración y amonestó— Muchacho, ¿no pudiste haberte esforzado más?

El de cabello rojo, quien se había perdido la salida de ese día para juntarse con el anciano, se removió incómodamente en su asiento mientras sacudía su cabeza— Yo pensé que iba a perdonarme pero Harry interrumpió y…

— Está bien—le cortó. Una pequeña sonda de legilimacia le había dicho todo lo que tenía que saber sobre lo ocurrido— vamos a tener que utilizar una medida más efectiva. Su asociación con la señorita Granger obviamente lo ha volteado, lo mejor es romper la pareja antes que esto empeore—comió uno de sus caramelos de limón— señor Weasley, ¿está dispuesto a seguir las instrucciones al pie de la letra?

Asintiendo rápidamente pero no sin nervios, esperó el plan con ansias. Él demostraría a Harry que Ronald Weasley también podía quedarse con todo lo que quería, y que no sólo el Niño-que-Vivió tendría siempre lo deseado. Además, Hermione no estaba tan mal, él incluso podría disfrutarlo.

Satisfecho, el anciano buscó en su cajón algo y luego se lo dio— Asegúrese de dárselo a la señorita Granger. Estoy seguro de que ella pronto notará a quien su corazón realmente pertenece.

Guardándolo en uno de sus bolsillos, dio una última mirada al objeto con curiosidad.

— Muy bien, eso es todo. Puede retirarse, señor Weasley—un movimiento de su mano y en cuestión de segundos se encontraba supuestamente solo.

Dejando escapar un suspiro, volvió a degustar uno de sus _tranquilizadores_ caramelos. Todo lo que tenía que hacer por el bien mayor… desgraciadamente el muchacho no le dejaba otra opción.

En su percha, el fénix cantó con tristeza mientras ojos brillantes observaban la escena en espera de reunir suficiente información. Su señor-amigo no estaría muy feliz con esto.

Pero eso era problema de la vieja cabra.

* * *

><p>Y hasta aquí he llegado.<p>

Sí, quizás me odien por la eterna espera y realmente lo siento, pero no tenía suficiente inspiración para escribir medio renglón como la gente :/ de verdad, los amo, y espero que esto sea algo bueno que pueda recompensarlos por el tiempo sin actualizar.

Un gran abrazo de aloe y besos de gardenia a aquellos que me dejaron un hermoso comentario. Desgraciadamente no puedo contestarlos ni resaltar nombres porque me están corriendo de la compu ya que es tarde y tengo que ir a dormir. Lo haré en el próximo capítulo.

_¿Merezco una opinión? _No lo sé, ustedes pueden decidir sobre eso. Sólo quiero que sepan que lo hice con todo mi amor c: ¡los adoro, mis lectores! ;)

Hasta luego. Cuídense mucho.

¡Besos de margarita y abrazos de rosas amarillas! Ojo, amarillas son símbolo de amistad, no quiero a nadie diciendo que estoy confesando mi amor xD


	10. Chapter 10

**Aclaración**:

Es un fic .-. así que no, HP no me pertenece. Y sí lo hiciera, con toda seguridad, Harry y Hermione habrían terminado juntos y el mundo sería un lugar más hermoso para gente como yo c:

* * *

><p><strong><span>What is happening?<span>**

X

Tiempo de la verdad

* * *

><p><span>"<em>La verdad siempre saldrá a la luz,<em>

_pero mientras más tiempo permanezca tapada…_

_más fuerte golpeará al final"_

* * *

><p>Si había una biblioteca oculta en la Cámara de los Secretos se explicaría el "de donde" Tom Riddle consiguió la información necesaria para crear sus Horrocrux. Y sería su excusa perfecta para buscarlos y destruirlos sin que Albus Dumbledore se entrometiese con sus acertijos.<p>

_Además,_ pensó Harry mientras se estiraba en su cama, _todavía no pienso decirle que ya no tengo una parte de Voldemort en mi cabeza._ No evitó la risa al imaginar la escena donde el anciano le hablaba sobre su noble destino, de cómo debía sacrificarse por el "Bien Mayor"._ Casi espero ese día._

El recuerdo de la última actualización de informes de su amigo elfo frunció su ceño repentinamente. _Ese idiota._ A pesar de su enojo, no se hallaba precisamente preocupado por ello dado que el anillo y el bono de alma negarían cualquier efecto mágico que intentase cambiar sus sentimientos. _Ese maldito collar no funcionará… pero no significa que no me toque._

Su mueca aumentó, acompañado del crujir del papel cuando un ligero "pop" se escuchó y una hojita apareció a su lado. "_Eres fantástico, Dobby"_ se enorgulleció, planeando comprarle una docena de calcetines muy prontamente. Pero lo primero era lo primero. _Voy a encargarme de esto. Me pregunto qué hará Hermione cuando sepa lo que quiere hacer._

Guardando el informe en uno de sus bolsillos, se incorporó y corrió apresuradamente por las escaleras en busca de su novia. Lamentablemente, cierta chica vio su oportunidad de "robar su corazón".

— ¡Harry! ¿Cómo estás? —sonrió ampliamente hacia él, acercándose lo más posible al mismo que movía seductoramente su melena rojiza. Se había pasado el día anterior preparando el dichoso producto tal como decía en las instrucciones y esperaba con ansias sus resultados. "_Podría hacer que me bese…"_— ¿Te gusta mi nuevo perfume? —batió sus pestañas.

— Sí, claro—contestó, maldiciendo en su interior que la fan obsesionada creyese que justamente era el momento de intentar algo. No tenía tiempo que perder— Si no te importa…—pasó por su lado velozmente, en dirección a la biblioteca.

Dejó atrás a una muchacha echando humo. _No me habré puesto lo suficiente,_ razonó, subiendo a su habitación en busca del objeto que presentaba una buena chance para hacer caer a sus pies a su amor.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

_No creo que realmente haya algo aquí,_ suspiró, leyendo nuevamente uno de los libros sobre la historia de Hogwarts. Pese a que ya tenía un favorito en ese tema no haría la vista gorda hacia los nuevos tomos. _Quizás deba buscar una biografía de Salazar Slytherin, por si hay alguna pista._

A pesar de su investigación no sentía grandes esperanzas. Si había tan poca información sobre la Cámara de los Secretos muy probablemente no había prácticamente nada sobre lo que contenía, además de la mención del basilisco.

Fue interrumpida por unos pasos muy cercanos. Girándose, descubrió fácilmente al desgarbado chico pecoso a pocos metros de distancia. Su ceja se alzó— ¿Sí?

Aclarándose la garganta, miró nerviosamente a sus lados y luego sacó de debajo de su túnica una delgada cadena con un pálido corazón rojizo. Había ciertamente algo encantador en la joya pero ella no había nacido ayer, y con los últimos acontecimientos su opinión sobre el muchacho no era necesariamente alta.

—Le pedí a Ginny que me ayudara a elegirlo cuando fui a Hogsmeade—comenzó— pensé que tal vez te gustaría… y—sus ojos fueron hacia el suelo, mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión de tristeza ligeramente esperanzada— y me perdonarías.

Dándole un rápido vistazo al adorno, Hermione lo observó fijamente con los ojos y sacudió su cabeza— No estoy a la venta, Ronald… pensé que sabrías mejor— ella ni siquiera era alguien que sentía interés verdadero por esas cosas.

Él no era precisamente alguien que guardaba su ira con facilidad, así que escupió— ¿Es porque no vale miles de galeones o algo así? ¡Si fuera de oro puro lo aceptarías! —luego acusó— eres una interesada. Sólo estás con Potter por su dinero, ¡arrastra…!—sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un simple hechizo.

Brillando peligrosamente, los ojos castaños se centraron sobre él— ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo? —inquirió, glacialmente— que tú sólo te hayas acercado por la fama y la fortuna no quiere decir que yo sea igual. Mantente alejado de ambos, Ronald, sino quieres que las cosas terminen realmente _mal._

Hermione Granger era una bruja que era francamente aterradora cuando se enojaba, así que como signo de que poseía algún instinto de supervivencia, él retrocedió y se escapó como alma que lleva el diablo. Fue un golpe de suerte que Madam Prince no estuviese.

Soltando el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, escaneó el lugar, aliviada de que no había nadie más allí. Pensó en lo que haría a continuación, decidiendo finalmente permanecer allí y seguir con su averiguación.

_También tengo que hallar lo que pidió la profesora de Runas Antiguas,_ recordó distraídamente mientras añadía un par de libros a la ordenada pila sobre la mesa.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Huyendo de la bruja enojada, de alguna forma se las arregló para terminar en un corredor despejado. En su prisa no había tomado nota de donde iba por lo que cuando se detuvo y tomó nota de su alrededor no tenía idea de a donde se encontraba.

Ni siquiera podía gritar o hablar, ya que el encanto de silenciamiento puesto en él seguía haciendo efecto. No podría encontrar su camino hasta un par de horas después…

Hasta que cierto elfo dejase de tomarse la molestia de mantenerlo confundido. Dobby sin duda era alguien que valía tener de aliado.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Cuando Harry llegó a la biblioteca no había señales de ningún pelirrojo pero sí de una adolescente de largos rizos. Sonrió. Siempre le había gustado observarla mientras leía, cuando sus ojos brillaban de entendimiento –o frustración- y mordisqueaba su labio inferior en un gesto sin duda adorable. _Aunque parece algo molesta._

Después de unos minutos sólo contemplándola, Hermione pareció darse cuenta de la mirada fija ya que alzó su vista de las páginas y ojeó en su dirección. Una dulce sonrisa se extendió por su rostro.

Eliminando el trayecto que los separaba, él se sentó en la silla contigua— Hola, Mione, ¿ha pasado algo?

Ella suspiró— Hola, Harry. Podría decirse que sí—su ceño se frunció y confesó— Ronald estuvo hace unos minutos aquí y tuvimos una pelea. Intentó darme un collar pero cuando le dije que no estaba a la venta se enojó y comenzó a decir lo primero que se le cruzó por la mente—_ me pregunto si esa fue siempre la línea que tuvo en su cabeza. Por alguna razón, ya no me siento tan sorprendida…_

— Ya veo. Quizás debería tener una charla _amigable_ con él—resaltó el adjetivo con un tono acerado.

— No hace falta que lo hagas, ya está arreglado—un ligero rubor subió a su rostro al recordar lo que había dicho pero se las arregló para normalizarse.

Alzó las cejas sin prometer nada y en cambio, indagó— ¿Sentiste algo extraño… del "regalo"?

Parpadeando, respondió curiosa— Sí. De alguna forma… no quería aceptarlo, pero pensé que era porque sigo enojada con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que había algún hechizo en el collar?

Una sonrisa irónica adornó los labios del último Potter— Hermione, el anillo y el bono no solo rechazan los efectos, sino que esto—cogió su mano y rozó la joya— también advierte sobre su aproximación.

Ella pareció pensarlo durante un momento hasta que lo miró— Harry… ¿por qué nuestro bono de mente sigue bloqueado? —una expresión triste apareció en su carita— ¿no puedes decirme la verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Rígido, cerró sus ojos verdes y luego suspiró. No podía verla así. — Está bien, te diré _todo_—declaró solemnemente— Pero primero debemos ir a un lugar más privado.

No hubo ningún problema en seguir en esa indicación. Después de ordenar los libros, ambos se encaminaron hacia cierto lugar especial.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

— ¡Es fantástico! —la chica expresó, observando con atención la pequeña sala con cómodos sillones y una chimenea hogareña— ¿Y dices que puede ser lo quieras? —estaba extasiada. ¡Tantas posibilidades!

Riendo entre dientes, el varón se acomodó sobre el terciopelo rojo— Pues sí, sólo tienes que pasar tres veces delante de esa pintura pensando sobre lo que deseas—y antes que ella pudiese preguntar algo más, indicó el lugar a su lado y sonrió— ¿por qué no te sientas? Prometo contártelo todo, incluso como supimos de este lugar.

Asintiendo, ella se acurrucó en su costado y lo escuchó con atención.

Durante la siguiente hora él le contó la historia de un niño que había vivido durante años en un armario, sin saber su nombre hasta su primer año en la escuela, cuyos parientes lo odiaban y como nunca había tenido amigos hasta que una carta le reveló la verdad. Él no era un monstruo sino un mago.

Le habló sobre su primer amigo, un niño pelirrojo que aunque algo grosero y celoso siempre había creído que lo era, sobre una niña muy inteligente a la que habría amado como algo más de no ser por los engaños de algunas personas, especialmente un hombre, y como su oportunidad de ser feliz se había escapado entre sus dedos.

Confesó sobre sus pérdidas, sus ganancias, sus días tristes y alegres, las traiciones y sobre aquellos que siempre habían estado allí. Sobre como toda su vida había sido manipulado y cuando le había costado eso. Su alma gemela, por ejemplo.

Le reveló que había vivido un buen tiempo entre las mentiras y pociones de amor hasta que al asumir el rol de Lord Potter la magia familiar había acabado con los efectos. Cuan destruido había quedado. Y como desde ese momento luchó por conseguir una manera de hacer que todo pudiese ser construido nuevamente.

—… fue la única manera—él susurró, su garganta seca de tanto hablar— y no sabes cuánto me alegra que haya funcionado.

Sin intentar quitarse las lágrimas, se abrazaron con fuerza hasta que sus respiraciones se regularon. Hermione tenía una duda, sin embargo— Harry… ¿podrías decirme cómo… cómo fue que morí? Por favor—rogó, mirándolo a través de sus pestañas.

Sus labios se torcieron en una delgada línea— Fue en una emboscada, después de que acabase con Voldemort. Ese _maldito_ Weasley… —sus ojos se empañaron por el recuerdo— cuando me deshice de todas las pociones y hechizos compulsivos, lo enfrenté. Esa vez, yo había acabado con la mayoría y durante sólo un instante dejé de verte—escondió su rostro en su cabello— y fue demasiado tarde. Él dijo que fue un mortífago y yo le creí, pero luego… él confesó haberlo hecho. Siempre fuiste demasiado inteligente y ya estabas comenzando a darte cuenta de lo que sucedía en realidad por lo que te eliminó antes de que pudieses hacer algo… no sabes cuánto lo siento. Fue mi culpa, yo…

Hermione lo interrumpió—Harry, _gracias_—murmuró, finalmente, alejándose ligeramente para poder acariciar su mejilla— no quiero que vuelvas a culparte por eso. Tú no elegiste ser el niño-que-vivió ni ser un Potter, tampoco que hayan decidido que tu vida sería mejor te hayan manipulado. No _elegiste_ que nadie muriera, yo jamás podría odiarte por algo así— lo besó— te amo, Harry, y soy yo la que agradece el hecho que de que hayas conseguido una oportunidad para estar juntos.

Él no lo evitó. Besándola de nuevo, se sintió un poco más ligero. A pesar de que había tenido miedo de que ella lo evitase o no lo quisiese al saber la verdad ahora no podía dejar de pensar en lo estúpido que había sido. _Hermione,_ pensó, amor brillando en sus ojos y calentando todo a su paso.

Ella se detuvo abruptamente durante un instante y luego le sonrió. _Entonces estamos bien, ¿verdad?_ Habló por medio de su mente.

Harry devolvió su gesto. _Y nunca cambiará,_ prometió, inclinándose para capturar sus labios suavemente.

Oh, la verdad. Una cosa tan peligrosa... y hermosa.

Pero es el único camino que se debe tomar para conseguir aquella felicidad que no ilusiona con falsedades.

* * *

><p><em>Y bue, por aquí lo dejo ^^<em>

_Espero que les haya gustado. No sé. Sentí que ya era momento de que Hermione se enterase de todo c: ¿ustedes que creen? _

_Tengo que agradecer por todos sus favoritos y seguimientos, ¡son tantos! No lo puedo creer. ¡Muchas gracias! Y aquí va un abrazo de galleta para las siguientes personas que se tomaron la molestia de brindarme su opinión: paola, Aliteru, TrekkerST, lisicarmela, petete85, mar91, KAREL, Alessandra.12, horus100, FuckYeahRawr, KrazyMore, Cecy Black hathaway, crazzy76, hinaru, Asuen, FxRobalino, Anita, KORE25, lupita1797 y yami 2012.  
><em>

_¡Son lo más! :D_

_Ah, antes de que lo olvide, hay un comentario que me llamó la atención. De Petete85. Bueno, respecto a tus preguntas... algunas se resolveran dentro de poco. Y con respecto a lo otro... bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que Harry es sin duda poderoso porque preocuparse por cada cosa que pase si tiene algo mejor en lo que ocuparse, como el asunto de Sirius o algo más. Él resolverá lo demás a su tiempo. Después de todo, él ya sabe lo que pasará. _

_Respeto tu opinión -obviamente- pero, sin ofender, es mi fic y a mi me gusta este Harry :) _

_Siendo eso todo, voy a ver si puedo escribir algo sobre Nirvana :/ tengo un par de ideas pero… en fin. ¡Los adoro, gente hermosa! ;) ¡Besos de sandía y abrazos de melón! –Así, tan dulce como yo xD-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota: Edité la parte del tiempo cuando era la primera prueba. Gracias.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>What is happening?<strong>

XI

Alguien tiene tiempo para…

* * *

><p>"<em>Existen todo tipo de momentos en la vida cotidiana. <em>

_Lo ideal sería centrarse en aquellos que te sacan una sonrisa, _

_no solamente en los semejantes a una piedra en el zapato"_

* * *

><p>— ¡Harry!<p>

El nombrado maldijo entre dientes, bufando al ver la sonrisa divertida de su novia. Le había costado un poco darse cuenta de que se trataba pero después de que Hermione había mencionado sobre un cierto producto todo había cobrado sentido.

— ¿Sí, Ginny? —por tercera vez en las últimas horas, la Weasley más pequeña se acercó sonriéndole ampliamente e ignorando a la chica que estaba prendida de su brazo, batió sus largas pestañas con coquetería.

— Estaba por ir a volar un rato, la tarde está genial y pensé en invitarte, ¿qué te parece?—tiró de su melena hacia adelante, para que una buena bocanada de su perfume diese directamente en el rostro del chico. _¡Ahora sí debe funcionar!_

— No, gracias. Tenemos algo que hacer, ¿vamos, amor? —sonrió a su alma gemela.

— Claro—y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia la biblioteca, abandonando a la muchacha enojada.

— Diablos, creo que tendré que esconder un cuerpo si sigue así—el joven de ojos verdes murmuró, restregando su desdichada nariz con su mano. Jocosamente se preguntó si la pelirroja había perdido su sentido del olfato o cómo demonios podía aguantar ese olor encima.

— Yo no puedo creer que se pueda vender algo así—sacudió su cabeza— la idea de hechizar a alguien solo para que esté contigo es…—hizo una mueca, reprimiendo el improperio— algo que no debería ser visto como "bien" o "común".

— Tienes razón—suspiró— me alegra que estemos a salvo de todo esto. Sin embargo—pareció pensarlo— sería bueno prohibir el uso de pociones de amor. No me gustaría crear otro mini-Voldemort.

Una expresión confusa adornó su rostro— ¿De qué estás hablando, Harry?

Recordando que ella no lo sabía, la guío suavemente a su pequeño rincón en el patio y colocando un hechizo de silencio a su alrededor, explicó— Merope Gaunt, la madre de Voldemort, utilizó Amortentia para lograr el muggle del que estaba enamorada se fijase en ella. Esto trajo la consecuencia de que Tom Riddle nació sin capacidad de amar.

Segundos de contemplación más tarde, Hermione negó lentamente— Eso no tiene sentido. Si fuera así, habría muchos más niños así, ¿no te parece? Si incluso ahora que técnicamente hay más control todavía hay quienes actúan utilizando técnicas como esa, ¿te imaginas como era en el pasado? —lo pensó un poco más y añadió— Mientras que la magia de familia, como el anillo de señorío puede romper los efectos son pocos los magos que tienen acceso a él.

Él frunció el ceño— No lo había visto de esa manera. Supongo que tienes razón—rodeando su cintura con su brazo.

—Además, también habrían muchos señores oscuros intentando dominar el mundo.

Harry asintió, pensativo— Pero sólo sabemos de uno, lo que me lleva a cuestionarme, ¿por qué? ¿qué tuvo de especial Tom Riddle? —inclinando su rostro hacia la oreja de la chica, susurró— _¿Y cuál es la verdadera historia?_

Algo ruborizada, ella planteó tímidamente— Podríamos preguntarle a los retratos, ellos siempre han estado ahí.

— Pero ellos le cuentan todo al director—desechó la idea.

Mordisqueándose el labio inferior— Tal vez… si hablamos con algún fantasma que no esté de su lado como…—comenzó distraídamente.

— El Barón Sanguinario—terminó la idea, con una curvatura en sus labios— eso suena genial, Mione, podemos ir a buscarlo por la noche con ayuda del mapa del merodeador y mi capa de invisibilidad.

Ella no pareció muy feliz de saltarse las reglas pero asintió de todas formas. Después de un par de minutos de silencio, disfrutando de la presencia del otro, él esperó pacientemente a que ella dijese lo que estaba en su mente.

Finalmente, Hermione habló— He estado pensando sobre el juicio de Sirius—había estado reflexionando sobre ello desde que su novio le había confesado lo planeado— y si es como en el mundo muggle quizás van a querer más evidencia que tú palabra. Algo real…

— No llegaremos a atrapar a la rata para el sábado.

— No me refería a ello, sino a recuerdos. Dijiste que el director tenía un Pensadero y con ellos podías ver lo que la persona había pasado. Investigué un poco y encontré un hechizo similar, una forma de proyectar la memoria. Podríamos presentárselo a la señora Bones—sugirió, mirando a través de sus pestañas.

Una brillante sonrisa apareció en el rostro del adolescente— No sabes cuánto te amo, Mione—se dedicó exactamente a demostrárselo.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

A pesar de que en su interior él realmente deseaba hechizar al mago balbuceante frente a su escritorio se forzó a mostrar una cubierta agradable, acariciándose la barba para mantener el control.

—… y ella me hechizó y luego estuve perdido…—Ron siguió farfullando ridículamente.

— Lo entiendo—lo cortó abruptamente. _¿Por qué no puede seguir instrucciones tan simples?_ — Supongo que no me queda otra. Señor Weasley, devuélvame por favor el collar que le presté, luego puede retirarse.

— Deme otra oportunidad, sé que puedo…

— Mi joven muchacho, no será necesario su colaboración por el momento. Le llamaré cuando surja algo nuevo—no tuvo otra opción que obedecer, y entregando el objeto encantado abandonó el sitio.

Ya solo, Dumbledore se planteó el siguiendo movimiento. _Tal vez deba ayudar a la señorita Weasley a estar con su verdadero amor. Ella no puede más inútil que su hermano, ¿verdad?_

Incorporándose, él se encaminó hasta uno de sus armarios y tomó uno de los libros. "Máximas pociones" era su título y proveía que cierta niña usaría bien su contenido. Asintiendo para sí, ignoró el lamento del su fénix acompañante.

_Todo por el Bien Mayor,_ se recordó.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Dejando a su novia en Aritmancia, Harry se dirigió hacia su habitación en busca de pergamino y una pluma para escribir una carta. Él había visto mediante su ahora libre bono la forma del collar y aunque no le había dicho nada recordaba perfectamente donde lo había visto. La Hermione de su otro pasado lo había llevado antes de morir.

Obviamente el niño no lo había encontrado en una caja de gomitas, por lo que sólo dejaba una opción: Dumbledore. Tarareando alegremente él decidió que ya era hora de dar su propio golpe.

Se lo había comentado a Hermione, explicándole que si accionaba desde Gringotts y operaba con su título de Lord todo sería recuperado directamente, tanto dinero como objetos y que sería un buen golpe para el anciano.

Esto llamaría su atención, dictaminó ella, y muy probablemente haría que este tomase medidas más drásticas para llevarlo nuevamente a su control. Incluso podría llegar a intentar utilizar a Sirius.

Como cuestión lo primero que debía de hacer era hablar con su padrino. Luego podría realizar su jugada contra el anciano.

Con esos felices pensamientos, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a escribir. _Querido Canuto…_

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

El falso Moody sonrió ampliamente mientras bebía una buena copa de whisky de fuego. Había recibido de su misericordioso maestro otra oportunidad y con ella llevaría al mocoso Potter a tiempo para el ritual.

Echando encantamientos protectores alrededor del objeto, lo guardó cuidadosamente en un armario de su dormitorio. No podía darse el lujo de fallar. El señor Tenebroso no toleraría otro fracaso de su parte.

Viendo que era hora de clases, deseó que el tiempo pasase con más velocidad para que Primera Prueba llegase. Con mucha suerte vería algo divertido, como algún mocoso siendo comido por un dragón.

Imaginándolo se rió en su interior.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

La cena fue bastante incómoda o molesta para algunos, con los Weasley menores siendo menos que sutil con su situación de no poder hacer nada. Ronald estaba esperando ir a su cuarto para escribir una carta a su madre mientras Ginevra sentía cada vez más picazón por culpa del maldito perfume.

Unos asientos lejos de ellos la pareja dorada comía a la par que charlaban alegremente con Neville, una nueva incursión a su grupito. Sin embargo, Harry pronto percibió un ligero decaimiento en su hermosa novia.

_¿Qué es lo que pasa, Mione?_ Inquirió, preocupado, tomando un poco de jugo de calabaza.

_Lavander y Parvati,_ gimió, soltando un suspiro cansado,_ me han estado perforando la espalda casi tanto como Ginny y eso es mucho que decir. Estoy segura que querrán hablar conmigo en el cuarto… como odio compartir habitación con las más chismosas de Hogwarts._

_No puede ser tan malo…_ Se cortó al ver la mirada de muerte que ella le envió. _Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo, es tedioso,_ alzando una de sus manos acarició su mejilla y sonrió a su rubor,_ pero estarás bien, diles lo que quieras y si comienzan a hacer mucho problema puedes llamarme._

Hermione bufó._ ¿Y vendrás por mí, oh caballero de brillante armadura?_ A pesar de sus palabras y su tono una pequeña curvatura en sus labios luchaba por salir.

_Bueno, yo podría hacerlo, _fingió pensar,_ aunque me pregunto cómo me lo agradecerías_, él meneó sus cejas sugestivamente haciéndola reír suavemente pero pronto se calló, dándose cuenta de que su amigo les observaba con extrañes.

— Me gustaría poder hablar mentalmente tal como ustedes lo hacen—el heredero Longbotton confesó sonriendo ante sus expresiones— es demasiado obvio que hay algo más ahí cuando sólo se miran sin decir nada y luego se ríen.

Harry sacudió su cabeza— Demonios, Neville, más te vale no repetir esto por la escuela o sino…—dejó colgando la amenaza a pesar que el brillo malicioso en sus ojos lo delataban. _Él piensa que es una broma, _comentó mediante su conexión.

Fingiendo miedo, el Gryffindor no tan tímido levantó sus manos— Juro que su secreto está a salvo conmigo.

—Muchachos—ella resopló, divertida.

Harry hizo una mueca— Hey, estoy protegiéndonos, ¿y tú solo dices eso? Nunca habría creído que Hermione Granger quisiese que todos supiesen los aspectos escabrosos de nuestra relación.

— "¿Aspectos escabrosos?" —se burló.

— Y ahora te ríes de mí—mostrando una máscara herida, giró hacia su amigo quien contemplaba el espectáculo— ¿qué crees que debería hacer, Nev? Está lastimando mis sentimientos.

El joven se encogió de hombros— A mí no me veas, Harry, prefiero no tener ninguna bruja enojada y menos si es la más inteligente de nuestra generación.

Empuñando el tenedor, el niño-que-vivió espetó— ¡Hey! Se supones que eres mi amigo…

— Tengo que sobrevivir—replicó, intentando no derrumbarse ante la risa que se avecinaba.

_Ahora tiene más confianza,_ el de ojos verdes pensó y luego clavó el cubierto en su filete— Son personas horribles… y yo un pobre y guapo incomprendido—soltó un suspiro depresivo— ¿qué haré ahora con este conocimiento?

— ¿Terminar de comer y después ir a dormir?—sugirió, el otro muchacho. Tener amigos era muy divertido.

Hermione se inclinó y susurró en su oído, una amplia sonrisa extendiéndose prontamente en el rostro del varón— Lo que digas, Nev—canturreó alegremente, llevándose a la boca un pedazo de carne.

Las cejas se alzaron— Yo realmente no quiero saber qué es lo que dijiste, ¿verdad?

— No a menos que quieras se golpeado con un "obliviate" momentos después—ella respondió tranquilamente, a pesar de que tampoco sabía el porqué de ese gesto si tan solo le había recordado que irían a hablar con el Barón Sanguinario. Miró a su novio con sospecha.

Con un guiño un tanto inquietante, él siguió en sus pensamientos felices sobre una noche a solas con su Mione bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Que sería dedicada a buscar un fantasma fue algo que sin duda poco le importó.

Neville suspiró con resignación al notar que nuevamente se contemplaban fijamente de vez en cuando y luego alguno o se ponía de color rojo o adoptaba un mohín. A pesar de que lo había dicho como broma tal parecía que realmente había más allí.

Bueno, si era algo muy importante esperaría hasta que sus amigos se lo contasen.

Sonrió para sí. _Amigos._

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Ni bien terminó la cena, los tres Gryffindors se levantaron y se dirigieron a su Sala Común. Luego de un beso de despida entre los dos tortolitos y un adiós se separaron rumbo a la correspondiente habitación de cada uno.

Mientras Harry se acomodaba en su cama, ignorando cualquier persona con cabello rojo y rodeándola con un simple hechizo de silencio y otro de alerta, sintió la molestia que llegaba en ondas desde su conexión con Hermione.

_¿Estás bien, amor?_

En el cuarto compartido con las brujas más cotillas del castillo, ella resopló al recibir el mensaje. _Sí, sólo cansada. No quiero aguantar esto pero al parecer no tengo otra opción sino quiero que ser acechada por los pasillos._ Buscando en su baúl una muda de ropa, siguió._ No sé qué voy a decirles, Harry, no quiero tampoco una historia inventada dando vueltas por allí._

_Puedes comentarle que tu prometido, Lord Potter, no tolerará ningún rumor estúpido sobre su hermosa, inteligente y maravillosa novia._

Una sonrisa nació._ Uh, eso generaría mucho más que un par de chismes. Probablemente la escuela entera termine pensando que estoy contigo por tu dinero y fama más que por tu encanto irresistible, valor y corazón._

_No te olvides de lo de "guapo". Sé que me amas por mi gran aspecto._

_Que humildad, mi buen señor._

_Sólo por usted, mi preciada señora._

El sonido de cuchicheos a su alrededor rompió el romanticismo. _Merlín, dame paciencia,_ pidió en su interior. — ¿Necesitas algo, Lavender? —preguntó, cambiando su túnica y ropa escolar por un juego de piyama con un simple hechizo.

El gato de Alicia probablemente habría sentido envidia— Herms, ¡tienes contarnos! ¿Cómo te las arreglaste para conseguir a uno de los solteros más codiciados? Vamos, ¡debes decirnos!

Sabiendo que lo mejor sería ir al grano, contestó— Sólo nos dimos cuenta que teníamos los mismos sentimientos. Puedes hacerte la galleta desde allí—_lo harás de todas formas._

Haciendo un mohín, Parvati refunfuñó junto a su amiga— ¡Pero eso nos dice nada!

— Oh, cierto—sentándose en su cama, la rubia teñida se miró las uñas y comentó casualmente— ¿Has hablado con Ginny últimamente? Pobrecita… como todas sabíamos que Harry le apetecía mucho no sé, pensé que tal vez habrías tomado el tiempo de explicarle a ella lo que pasó.

Bufando en su interior, corrió las mantas y se acomodó en su cama— No he hablado con ella desde la semana pasada, y no creo que haya algo que explicar. Si no les importa, voy a dormir—deslizó las cortinas y utilizó su varita para lanzar un hechizo a prueba de ruidos y otro para avisarle si alguien estaba demasiado cerca.

_Si quieres podemos dejar lo del Barón para dentro de un par de semanas, _la voz de su novio se escuchó mediante su conexión,_ todos estarán disfrutando de la primera prueba así que dudo que notaran nuestra desaparición._

_Recuerda que eres el niño-que-vivió, Harry, todos se darán cuenta si no estás allí. Quizás deberíamos ocuparnos más temprano que tarde de esto, ¿qué te al mañana? _

_Lo entiendo, lo entiendo. _Suspiró._ Lo hablaremos cuando te despiertes. Descansa, princesa._

_Duerme bien… mi príncipe azul._

Lo último que oyó antes de dormir fue la risa cálida de él, un hermoso sonido verdaderamente.

**¡Bien! Es un poquito más largo que los últimos, ¿verdad? ;) Espero y les haya gustado. C:**

**En el próximo capítulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa, así que ¡atentos! :D**

**Muchas gracias por la gran cantidad de favoritos y seguidores, ¡los amo! ;') Nunca pensé que tendría tanta aceptación, lo digo enserio. Quiero darle un agradecimiento especial a los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión ^^:**_**hinaru, lily potter, lupita1797, FxRobalino, paola, Guest, mar91, crazzy76, Daniela Phantomhive Trancy, horus100, sire-uchiha18 y lisicarmela.**_

**Bueno, los invito a dejarme un comentario y contarme que les pareció, si hay alguna duda o confusión o algo así. Intentaré contestarles a menos que sea parte de la historia y que aparecerá tarde o temprano en ella, aunque obviamente mencionaré esto.**

**Ah, cierto, ¡bienvenida calurosa a los lectores nuevos! ;) Un gusto tenerlos :D**

**Cuídense mucho. ¡Besos de gomita y abrazos de helado! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Enserio.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo…**

* * *

><p>What is happening?<p>

XII

Y los planes siguen, siguen siendo planeados

* * *

><p>— ¿Me llamaba, director?<p>

Detrás de su escritorio, el anciano sonrió amablemente a la chica pelirroja— Así es, querida. Toma asiento, por favor. ¿Un caramelo de limón? —ofreció, y ante su negativa añadió— He pedido su presencia porque me he enterado de su… desafortunada situación. Pienso que tal vez podría ayudarle.

Ella parpadeó sorprendida— ¿Enserio? —su ceño se frunció ligeramente en la duda.

— Mi estimada muchacha, siempre me han gustado los finales felices—curvó la comisura de sus labios, empujando sobre la superficie de la mesa un cierto libro— confió en que hallará lo que necesita aquí. Estoy seguro de que su madre ayudará con los ingredientes requeridos.

Observando el título con interés ávido tomó cuidadosamente el libro, sin notar como el nombre cambiaba a "Hogwarts, una historia" al contacto con sus manos. No iba a preguntar por qué el hombre la apoyaba con su plan, después de todo sabía que su madre no había firmado sola el contrato de matrimonio entre ella y su Harry.

Con un asentimiento, agradeció— Muchas gracias, director.

Comiendo una de sus golosinas, respondió con suavidad— No se preocupe, señorita Weasley. Puede retirarse.

Después de que la niña fan abandonase su oficina Albus suspiró. Confiar en que una mocosa consentida pudiese asegurarle una manera de volver al chico de oro bajo su pulgar no era algo que le gustase mucho, pero como tarde o temprano terminaría con ella no veía tan mala la situación.

Necesitaba que funcionase. La señorita Granger era demasiado inteligente para su propio bien, y aunque su respeto por la autoridad era muy alto el cambio en la personalidad del Niño-que-Vivió coincidía con la fecha de noviazgo con ella, y obviamente, a su lado, Harry sería más propenso a notar sus maquinaciones.

No tenía mucho sentimiento de tristeza por separar a ambos. Harry Potter ya estaba destinado a Ginebra Weasley, después de todo… y bueno, Hermione Granger bien podría contentarse con Ronald Weasley.

_Todo por el Bien Común, absolutamente._

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Caminando por los pasillos, la sonrisa que cargaba habría podido asustar hasta al Señor Oscuro con facilidad. Su felicidad se debía obviamente al oro en polvo que llevaba entre sus brazos, y que prometía atraer a su caballero blanco donde pertenecía: a su lado.

Encerrándose en un aula vacía, Ginny buscó con ahínco entre las hojas algo que pudiese hacer. _No debo darle algo muy fuerte, lo mejor es que primero comience con cosas pequeñas. Algo que le haga pensar en mi de poco a poco sería lo mejor, así esa maldita perra come libros no lo notará hasta que sea muy tarde,_ riéndose con ese pensamiento sus ojos brillaron al encontrar cierta cosa. _Perfecto. Puedo pedir los ingredientes a mamá… y a los demás. Nadie sospechará de todos modos._

Marcando el número de la página decidió que no pasaría nada si buscaba algo más. _También buscaré algo más fuerte para después. Con este libro estoy segura de que Harry verá quien es su pareja ideal._ Abrazó el libro con fuerza, pero volvió a su lectura cuando repentinamente una idea la cruzó. _¿Y si lo hago también para establecer a la roba novios con mi hermano? _Una risa brotó de ella, feliz por su genialidad tan pura.

Volviendo su mirada al libro, sonrió al notar el título cambiado. _Perfecto. Hará las cosas más fáciles. _Echando una ojeada a los ingredientes, los copió en una hoja que guardó con cuidado en su túnica. _Voy a escribir a mamá. _Recordó algo. _Es cierto, no ha mandado nada aún con lo que le conté el otro día._

Se encogió de hombros sin preocupación, sabiendo que pronto pasaría.

Malfoy se convertiría en amante de Granger el día que Molly Weasley se quedase callada.

Mmm. Si lo pensaba bien no era tan mal plan. _Tantas posibilidades. _Suspiró mientras seguía leyendo. _Y también hay pociones de celos, lujuria y rencor…_

Ni el basilisco hubiera podido salir ileso al mirar su sonrisa. De hecho, el bicho probablemente huir como alma que se lleva el diablo. Cualquiera podía adivinar que no había nada inocente en los planos de la chica.

Si tan solo supiese que los problemas serían sobre ella.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Mientras se dirigían a su clase de encantamientos, Harry vio a Cedric caminar con otros Hufflepuff. Un destello de culpa pasó a través de él pero lo envió lejos. Nada había pasado aún, y sin copa y Niño-que-Vivió en el Torneo seguiría sin pasar.

_La primera prueba, ¡dile sobre la primera prueba! _Una voz mandó en su cabeza, sonando sospechosamente a su novia, quien estaba su lado mirándole. Entendió. Era ella.

Riéndose entre dientes, dio un beso sutil en sus labios y se acercó al Campeón de Hogwarts.

— Hey, Diggory, ¿tienes un momento? —preguntó, acercándose con tranquilidad, y luego añadió— Es sobre el Torneo.

Con una mirada cautelosa pero no hostil, él asintió, dándoles una sonrisa fresca a sus amigos que no dejaban de ver al Gryffindor como si fuese alguna clase de amenaza. Separándose un par de metros hasta donde nadie podía oírles, Harry decidió no irse por las ramas.

— Dragones—soltó, rápidamente, explicando segundos después— en la primera prueba vas a tener que enfrentarte con un dragón.

Agrandando los ojos, los fijo sobre él y preguntó con cuidado— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— El hermano de Ronald, Charlie, trabaja en un refugio de ellos en Rumania—contestó— lo vi hace poco—recordando lo limpio que jugaba el chico, añadió— Krum y Delacour también lo saben, así que no te preocupes por hacer trampa o algo así. Mucha suerte, por cierto.

Probablemente el tejón habría preguntado cómo lo sabía pero el muchacho de cabello negro terminó esa oración y le dio la espalda, volviendo con su novia.

Estrechando los ojos, Cedric se preguntó que había esperado Potter hacer con ello. Pero su interrogante cambió a que haría él con ello.

_Hablaré con Cho sobre encantos anti fuego… _murmuró en su cabeza, haciendo su propio camino. Él tenía bastante que pensar.

La idea de que estuviese mintiendo no pasó por su mente. Potter no ganaría nada con engañarlo, después de todo. Y suponía que podía confiar en él, ya que no le había dado ninguna muestra que lo negase.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

— Eso fue dulce y honorable, Harry—Hermione murmuró, entrelazando su mano con la del él.

— Casi me olvidé del tema—confesó— lo bueno es que te tengo a ti—sonrió, apretando el agarre.

Compartiendo una mirada cálida se dirigieron a su clase, siendo lamentablemente interrumpidos por un rubio y sus "guardaespaldas".

— Vaya, vaya, si no es Potty y su sangre sucia—se burló, con su característico arrastrar de palabras— ¿no pudiste conseguirte algo mejor o es que…?—sus palabras fueron silenciadas por un simple hechizo.

— Al parecer eres más estúpido de lo que pensé, Malfoy—su voz era lo suficientemente tranquila como para advertir el peligro mortal— Ya que conoces lo suficiente sobre política, ¿qué es lo que sucede cuando un mago insulta a un Lord y su prometida? —los tres chicos palidecieron considerablemente pero no pudieron hablar.

— Harry, vamos, no hace falta que pierdas el tiempo en ellos—ella ya estaba casi acostumbrada a los desplantes de los Slytherin, hasta un nivel en el que prácticamente le daba igual lo que dijesen, por lo que no quería ningún derramamiento de sangre inútil.

Él sacudió la cabeza— No, tienen que saber que nadie puede simplemente insultarte y salirse con la suya. No importa si los profesores o el mismo director no hacen nada, eres mi novia y mi prometida, nadie pasará por ti otra vez—ojos fieros esmeraldas se dirigieron al trío— escúchame bien, Malfoy, porque sólo te daré una advertencia—dejó que su magia se arremolinara contra ellos, apresándolos— no volverás a dirigirte de otra manera que no sea Granger a Hermione, o yo mismo me encargaré de terminar contigo. Y créeme—sonrió maliciosamente— ni siquiera tu _padre_ podrá reconocerte una vez que lo haga.

Sin cancelar el hechizo, ambos se pusieron nuevamente en camino.

_Harry, sabes que puedo cuidarme a mí misma. No hacía falta que lo amenazaras, ¿y si te mete en problemas? _Preocupada, Hermione miró a su novio.

_Lo sé, pero no quiere decir que me quede quieto y callado cuando esa excusa de hombre te diga algo como eso. _Suspiró, tirando de ella en un abrazo en pleno pasillo. _No pasará nada, Mione, ¿o es que lo ves yendo hasta Dumbledore y quejarse? Snape ni siquiera está disponible aún, y si sabe lo que le conviene de mantendrá alejado de mí y de ti. Lo mismo Malfoy, por su bien. ¿O crees que estaba jodiendo cuando le advertí? _

_No sonaba como ninguna clase de broma,_ musitó, apoyando la cabeza contra su pecho, _pero me gustaría que también me dejases defenderme a mí. No soy una damisela en apuros, Harry, puedo lidiar con Malfoy en cualquier momento. _

Bufó. _¡Ya lo sé! Pero no me hace gracia que tengas que aguantarlo como si nada. Hogwarts es una mierda cuando se trata de control, tanto de animales como de alumnos. Si incluso aquí nadie hace nada, ¿te imaginas como son los demás en la sociedad? _Cerró los ojos._ Yo sí, y los he visto. Las cosas no cambiaran aunque Voldemort se vaya porque él no es el verdadero problema. Los sangre puras están demasiados acostumbrados a poder hacer lo que sea y salirse en gracias por su dinero. Todo está… podrido, Mione, y yo no sé si debería intentar cambiarlo._

Suavemente, ella alzó su mano y acarició su mejilla. _Sé que las cosas son difíciles, Harry, pero ambos podemos lograr que sea mejor. Tú conoces todo lo que pasará, como acabar con Voldemort, y ahora tienes el poder para hacer una diferencia. Tampoco hace falta que lo hagamos solos. Una vez que tu padrino esté libre, podemos pedirle ayuda, y tú dijiste que Madam Bones provenía de una familia muy influyente a la par de que poseía una moral de acero. ¿Y lo ves? No hace falta que tiremos todo abajo primero sino que podemos comenzar usando sus propias costumbres contra ellos._

Él no se contuvo al besarla. _Nunca dejess que me olvide lo brillante que es mi bruja… ni lo convincente que puede ser._ Esbozó una sonrisa. _Tienes razón, Mione. No debería rendirme desde el comienzo. Por cierto… _recordó algo inesperadamente. _ Hablando del comienzo, ¿no íbamos a hablar con el Barón Sanguinario esta noche? _  
>Algo confusa por la intensidad del beso, asintió sin decir mucho. Compartiendo una sonrisa tonta, se dirigieron velozmente al aula de Encantamientos. Aún quedaba el día por pasar.<p>

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Sirius Black no era un hombre libre. No totalmente.

Sí, se había escapado de la cárcel impenetrable de la que nadie jamás habría podido escapar supuestamente, e incluso había podido explicar lo que realmente había pasado esa noche de Halloween a su "cachorro", pero…

Tenía a Azkaban en el alma. Cada noche, cada hora, él aún podía escuchar los retazos de gritos, y ni siquiera podía salir para comprar una maldita poción sin sueños porque era uno de los hombres más buscados de allí.

Resumiendo… era un perro con las patas atadas.

O lo había creído ser hasta que las cartas comenzaron a llegar.

Él era un vórtice de emociones en esos días. De la ira a la esperanza, del miedo al odio, del rencor al amor.

Estaba orgulloso de que su ahijado había tomado el manto Potter y tenía por novia a la chica más inteligente de la generación (Cornamenta se habría jactado de que eran los genes y Lily habría estado a la mar de feliz), a pesar de que el conocimiento que había adquirido no era ni por asomo alegre.

_Dumbledore sabía que habían cambiado de Guardián Secreto, Sirius, él firmó el testamento de mis padres donde la rata figuraba como heredero al "arriesgar su vida", y nunca hizo ningún reclamo. Como Jefe de Winzengamot podría haber abierto tu caso y tú habrías quedado libre. _

"Estar furioso" era una subestimación.

El hombre respetable, el líder de la luz comenzaba a derrumbarse en miles de pedazos. Fue solamente por Harry que no se envió hacia Hogwarts para interrogar por sí mismo al hombre.

_He hablado con los duendes y me recomendaron a Amelia Bones, la Jefa de la Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Tendré una charla el sábado sobre tu caso con ella, espero pronto puedas ser libre. _

Prácticamente había llorado al leerlo. ¿Existía una posibilidad de dejar de ser un fugitivo? ¿Realmente podría ser libre? Él no tenía muchas expectativas de su vida pero…

_Hay algo muy importante que tenemos que hablar. _

Muy bien. Sirius Black estaría ahí, para su cachorro. _Esta vez,_ pensó,_ esta vez estaré para él. _

Era una promesa. Por Harry, por James, Lily y Remus… y por sí mismo.

Claramente no tenía idea de que pronto él encontraría un mejor motivo en ese camino.

* * *

><p>Jejeje. Hola de nuevo c:<p>

Al fin una actualización, ¿ne? C: Espero que les guste, va con todo mi amor.

_¿Algo que comentar?_ Sí. Sobre Sirius.

Siempre he visto al viejo perro como alguien que necesitaba un nuevo propósito para vivir. Los años pasados en Azkaban obviamente no se borrarían de un sopetón, pero alguien que no se siente necesitado o que no encuentra una vía firme para seguir no podría mejorar mucho.

Al menos ese es mi pensamiento sobre él. Necesitaba una meta más fuerte, un impulso mayor al "quiero ayudar a Harry" (siendo que no podía hacer mucho). No sé si me hago entender bien :/ a veces me vuelvo un poco confusa.

Si quieren compartir sus propias ideas sobre él, ¡son bienvenidos! :D

Bueno, no más que decir salvo las muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado y leído el fic. Sus comentarios son maravillosos, chicos, y espero que sus preguntas se vayan resolviendo con los capítulos. Obviamente, no voy a contestarlo ahora o daría demasiados detalles xD soy un asco para las respuestas cortas… enserio, mi profe me lo dijo xD (Varias en realidad) ._.

En fin, ¡un gran beso de gelatina y abrazos de chocolate a todos! ;)

PDTA: See, soy terrible con los títulos, ya lo sé. ._. Si hubiese algún empleo donde se debería hacer esto me moriría de hambre tanto como un pescador en el Sahara.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Aviso importante: Este capítulo contiene algunas escena editadas desde la última vez, tanto en la conversación con Salazar a la parte de Molly y lo cuando faltaba para el torneo. Gracias.**_

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

XIII

¿Alguien habló de "secretos"?

Harry resopló en frustración mientras observaba una estatua de cuerpo completo del viejo Salazar Slytherin, ubicada en la misteriosa Cámara de los Secretos.

_Vamos, ¿qué otra cosa puede ser? _Pensó para sí mismo. Tenía un presentimiento sobre ese pedazo de mármol en particular pero todas las palabras que había probado hasta ahora no habían funcionado.

_¿Hay algo mal, cariño? _Voz dulce de su novia flotó en su mente, desde su posición en la clase de Runas Antiguas. Casi podía ver el rubor en su rostro, producto de su intento por adoptar el uso de apelativos amorosos al igual que él.

Sonriendo, contestó: _No, nada muy importante. Sigo intentando conseguir la clave correcta. ¿Qué podría hacer una estatua?_

_¿Deslizarse?_ Sugirió. _Ya lo encontrarás. _

Lo probó… sin resultado. _Gracias, Mione, te avisaré cualquier cosa. _

Media hora después seguía frente a frente, maldiciendo a la serpiente. Fue pura casualidad que lo hiciese en parcel y más aún que "_deslizarse" _y_ "serpiente" _fuera la contraseña requerida. Con un sonido ruinoso la figura se corrió, revelando un hueco rectangular.

Dando gracias al santo-dios-mago de turno se acuclilló frente a la entrada y murmuró "_escaleras"_ luego de pensarlo un momento. Escalones blancos se extendieron hacia abajo con precisión más no avanzó hasta haber controlado que no se hallaría con ninguna sorpresa maliciosa.

_Creo que lo hallé, Mione,_ notificó a la bruja de primera generación.

_¡Eso es genial! Sabía que podrías hacerlo,_ el orgullo en su timbre calentó su corazón. _Ten cuidado, Harry, por favor, nadie sabe que podría haber allí._

_Lo sé, tranquila. Prometo no hacer algo tan precipitado... _echó un vistazo y esbozó una sonrisa_… no tanto al menos._

_¡Harry James Potter! _

_Voy a cuidarme, enserio, Mione, ya verifiqué que no hay nada peligroso aún. _Luego añadió: _voy a entrar y fijarme de qué se trata. Te avisaré cualquier cosa._

Juró haber escuchado un suspiro mental._ Está bien… _

Con una sonrisita se encaminó por las escaleras, atento a cualquier indicio de lo que fuese. Terminó en una sala amplia con un juego de tres puertas, cada una con una perilla en forma de serpiente. Decidiéndose por la primera se dirigió hasta ella, susurrando en parcel "ábrete para el heredero de Slytherin". Cuando ésta se abrió reveló una amplia habitación abarrotada de estantes con libros.

Se trataba de nada más y nada menos que la biblioteca personal de Salazar Slytherin al parecer.

La sorpresa no se acabó ahí ya que luego de un sonido de tela que lo alertó una pintura apareció frente a él, mostrando a un hombre de largo cabello negro y mirada pétrea que portaba un collar distintivo en su cuello.

Reconociéndolo rápidamente como el guardapelo de Slytherin, el cual era un Horrocrux, frunció el ceño y apuntó con su varita al retrato, no tendría ningún reparo en desterrar al objeto si se trataba de algo dañino. Él pensaba traer a Hermione allí.

— ¿Es ese el saludo para tu antepasado, mago? —el sujeto inquirió, su voz sedosa arrastrando con ligereza las palabras. Draco Malfoy podría bien aprender un par de trucos de él— En mis tiempos la educación era muy importante al encontrarte con un superior.

Harry bufó. Casi había olvidado el problema con la "cosa superioridad" que la familia serpiente parecía tener— Yo no veo ningún superior aquí, señor—replicó— y no soy familiar suyo.

Soltando una risa seca y fría, Salazar señaló— Si no tuvieras mi sangre en tus venas no podrías haber llegado hasta aquí. Mi Cámara sólo obedece a quien posea el don de parcel.

Con una sonrisa llena de mofa Harry repuso— Te equivocas. Que sea capaz de hablar parcel es por causa de una desafortunado accidente—su mano casi fue hacia su cicatriz, sin embargo un pensamiento asaltó su mente.

El pedazo de Voldemort en su frente ya había sido eliminado, su magia de familia se había encargado de ello. Entonces… ¿cómo aún podía utilizar el parcel siendo que la pieza responsable de su de que lo tenía ya no estaba?

_¿Tal vez estoy emparentado con él?_ Sus cejas se alzaron ante la idea. Él debería de fijarse sobre ello.

— Vamos a dejar esta charla para otro momento—masculló, añadiendo luego— Tú no tienes ninguna clase de unión con Albus Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

Esta vez fue el turno del fallecido mago para alzar las cejas— ¿Por qué iba a tener algún negocio con el director? Sus errores causaron la deshonra de mi casa—sus labios se apretaron— dime, ¿qué hace un hablante de parcel en _Gryffindor_? —pronunció con obvio desdén la última palabra.

— Es una historia larga. Comenzando en que yo supuestamente no debería de haber tenido ese don… ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? Yo te contaré sobre mí mientras tú me digas a que te refieres con que Dumbledore es culpable de los idiotas de tu casa—propuso.

Pareciéndolo pensar durante un momento finalmente asintió— Está bien, comienzas tú, chico.

— Mi nombre es Harry…—miró a su alrededor— como te dije antes, es larga. ¿No hay un sillón aquí o algo por el estilo?

Después de acomodarse en una silla de mármol curiosamente confortable, él comenzó— Bueno, veraz, todo empezó con una mujer, Merope Gaunt, una descendiente tuya y su enamoramiento con un muggle rico de la zona…

Durante el tiempo que pasaba le contó sobre cómo había terminado esa historia de amor y como un niño mágico llamado Tom Riddle se las arregló para enmascarar su herencia, crear su ejército, realizar Horrocrux –añadió el destino de su propia reliquia- y sumir Gran Bretaña en el caos durante años… hasta que fue derrotado parcialmente por un bebe de un año, resultado de seguir una profecía y de las maquinaciones de un anciano de anteojos de media luna.

Harry nunca habría creído la cantidad de insultos que un retrato podría decir. Era… asombroso.

— Si pudiera quemar a mi hijo menor en la hoguera por su línea familiar…—refunfuñó, al parecer ya terminando con su diatriba.

_¿No se les hacía antes eso a las brujas? _Se preguntó, algo divertido por la pantalla del mago.

Aclarándose la garganta para atraer su atención declaró— No puedes llorar sobre leche derramada, Slytherin, así que, ¿por qué no mejor cumples con tu parte del trato? —pidió, mostrando abiertamente su expectación.

El hombre hizo una mueca pero cumplió su parte— El creador de mi retrato me configuró para poder estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía en el castillo, es más, soy capaz de percibir cuando un heredero llega a Hogwarts. Yo ya conocía sobre Tom Riddle aunque mi conocimiento sobre él no es tan extenso como el tuyo—confesó con molestia—La primera vez que recibí una noticia sobre el mocoso fue cuando causó que la mascota de uno de sus compañeros envenenara a varios de ellos…—sacudió su cabeza— el director Dippet era un idiota que caminaba sobre nubes de algodón así que creí que Dumbledore podría ser adecuado para cerciorarse de que el camino del joven Riddle no acabase en la lamentable tradición de mi familia: la obsesión con las Artes Oscuras.

— Fui un ingenuo…—aceptó su error, sonriendo irónicamente— el "Gran Albus Dumbledore" confió en su propio juicio y rehuyó a mi consejo, dejando a Riddle convertir mi honorable casa en un nido de matones inútiles—apretó los dientes— Ahora mira como han acabado las cosas…

— Sé muy bien de que hablas, ¿sabes? Él mantiene a quien le dio la profecía a Tommy y causó la muerte de mis padres como maestro de Pociones, un bastardo de cajón que me odia por parecerme a mi padre.

— Hablas de Severus Snape. Él fue un buen Slytherin al comienzo, hasta que se reunió con los hijos de los llamados Mortífagos. Un gran desperdicio…

Harry se encogió de hombros— No sé mucho sobre él salvo que es un mal proyecto como mis tíos. Ellos odian la magia, o sea, a mí, y el director quiere enviarme a ellos de nuevo—se rió entre dientes— pero sus ideas ya no son de mi interés. Soy un Lord ahora—mostró su anillo— soy libre de ir a donde quiera. También le quité el título a Tommy como heredero de Slytherin—agregó, repentinamente— y encontré algo curioso en tu bóveda…

— Cualquiera que le haya enseñado una lección a ese mocoso es digno de obtener mi apellido—murmuró, complacido. Siguió con lo último dicho— ¿No será un listado con las ubicaciones de los escondites secretos de esa excusa de heredero mío?

Agrandando los ojos con sorpresa, Harry inquirió— ¿Cómo supiste…? —una duda más importante asaltó su mente— ¿Por qué tanto odio a Voldy? ¿No era tu deseo eliminar a todos los nacidos de muggles?

— Yo lo sé todo—contestó, casi con alegría— Y no. En ese tiempo los hijos de muggles no estaban correctamente educados para asistir a una escuela de magia. Creían que era cosa del diablo… mi discusión con Gryffindor fue por el suicidio de tres alumnos—suspiró— él era un cabeza gruesa, no entendía cuál era el verdadero problema que había.

_Ya veo._ — ¿Y el basilisco? —frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi Susy? —inquirió— yo traje su huevo desde mi tierra natal. Habría sido cazada o terminado con miles de vidas humanas si la hubiese dejado allá. En mi Cámara estaba tranquila y no hacía daño a nadie…—suspiró con abatimiento— una lástima que la hayas matado.

— Era yo o él… ella—se corrigió al tiempo, intentando no reflexionar mucho sobre la decisión del nombre. Porque, enserio… ¿Susy? ¿Para un basilisco de dos metros de altura, boca llena de colmillos con veneno mortal?

Salazar no añadió nada más sobre el asunto, prefiriendo en cambio hacer su propia "investigación" — Ahora, ¿qué es lo que buscabas aquí? ¿Mi biblioteca, mi boticario, joyas?

— Sólo era curiosidad…—acomodándose los anteojos, indagó— Dime, ¿tienes algún libro de deudas mágicas o algo por el estilo?

Había cierta malicia en los ojos grises cuando contestó— Tengo libros sobre _cualquier_ tema que puedas buscar.

Fue el comienzo de una bonita amistad entre un Gryffindor y el retrato de Salazar Slytherin.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Luego de su clase doble de Runas Antiguas, Hermione se dirigió hacia la Sala Común para dejar sus libros. Se sentía algo cansada y hambrienta, sin mencionar preocupada por su novio. Lo último que sabía era que había hallado la biblioteca oculta en la Cámara de los Secretos y que se encontraba charlando con el retrato del fundador dueño del sitio.

Esperaba que estuviese bien -y se acordase de traerle algún libro- más por el momento no había mucho que podía hacer por él. Ya sabría sobre su aventura al rato.

Al doblar en uno de los pasillos fue cogida por sorpresa por un cierto pelirrojo que no tenía muchas –ninguna- ganas de ver. Sin embargo, él no pareció haberla visto ya que en ese instante tenía algo más interesante que hacer… como ser prácticamente acechado por Lavander Brown.

Sin preocupación por la escena Hermione prosiguió con su camino sin notar los ojos marrones, femeninos que de haber podido hacer algo ya la habrían asesinado hace rato.

"_Maldita perra sabelotodo"_. Ginny Weasley gruñó para sí, sintiendo una poderosa intención de asestarle una buena maldición. Pero aún no era el momento. La mayor venganza sería recuperar a su Harry y restregárselo en la cara por el resto de su vida mientras ella criaba a los niños de su hermano. _Ya lo veras._

Escondida debajo de su túnica llevaba la carta para su madre con el pedido de los ingredientes. Había decidido hacer tres tipos de pociones: de amor, de lujuria y de desagrado.

Su plan sería el de alimentar con pequeñas porciones cada día a su príncipe así que cuando se diese cuenta de que la indicada para estar a su lado era ella ya no habría persona que pudiese separarlos.

También lo haría con la rata-de-biblioteca-Granger sólo que estaría dirigida hacia Ronald Weasley. Al final lo amaría tanto que incluso alabaría sus hábitos alimenticios.

Como plus, las pociones de desagrado harían que ninguno de los dos incluso soportase estar en la misma habitación. No le veía nada mal a esa parte ya que mientras ella estaría disfrutando de viajes extensos por playas paradisiacas y hoteles de cinco estrellas junto a su marido, la bruja más "inteligente" se vería forzada a permanecer en la Madriguera como criadora de sus ocho o nueve hijos.

Con pensamientos tan feliz se dirigió hacia la lechuzería. Estaba segura de que su progenitora estaría orgullosa.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

— Antes de irme, tengo una duda—Harry habló al retrato colgado a un metro de distancia de él— Supuestamente Tom Riddle no podía amar por haber sido producto de Amortentia pero pensamos con mi novia que de ser así habría varios señores oscuros dando vuelta por ahí. Las brujas no tienen muchos reparos en utilizar pociones de amor, después de todo. ¿Entonces por qué terminó… así de mal?

— Fue un poco de genética y ambiente…—pensó su respuesta— sé que los Gaunt llevaban generaciones casándose entre hermanos para preservar su pureza—comentó con asco— por lo que no era el mejor proyecto desde el principio. Empeoró al crecer en un orfanato, siendo abusado desde muy pequeño… y aquí las cosas no mejoraron mucho. Slytherin era ya una casa intolerante antes de su llegada por lo que no fue un jardín de rosas para él…

— Ya veo…—reunió sus ideas— Yo podría haber sido como él—dijo después de un prolongado silencio— Mi infancia no fue justamente ideal, y en Hogwarts la mayoría o me ha querido matar, me detesta o quiere estar cerca por mi fama—resopló suavemente— la diferencia entre nosotros es que conocí y conozco el amor—la imagen de una castaña se le apareció, y luego la imagen de su padrino, junto con la de su nuevo amigo Neville— me pregunto si las cosas hubiesen sido diferentes si alguien le hubiese tendido la mano.

— Tal vez serían diferentes—el mago aceptó— pero nunca lo sabremos. Él ya está podrido, muchacho, no se gana nada profundizando en ello.

— Supongo que tienes razón—notó la hora— ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya o Hermione se molestará conmigo—pensándolo un instante, preguntó— ¿te importa si me llevo un par de libros?

— Honestamente…—masculló— claro que no. Como heredero todo esto te corresponde, chico, puedes hacer lo que quieras.

Con una sonrisa brillante y un movimiento de su varita, varios tomos se vieron encogidos y guardados en su bolsillo— ¡Muy bien! Vendré a visitarme de nuevo pronto, Sal, seguramente Hermione querrá conocerte. Ella es la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación… y un verdadero Slytherin cuando quiera—guiñándole uno de sus ojos verdes al retrato, oyó su despedida vaga antes de abandonar el sitio.

Fue puro instinto el que hizo que sacase el mapa del merodeador por si había muros en la costa tan solo para encontrarse con algo no precisamente bien esperado: caminando por los alrededores del baño que servía como entrada el punto de "Albus Dumbledore" se movía de un lado para el otro.

Harry bufó. _Lo que me faltaba…_ No tendría más remedio que sentarse a esperar que el anciano se fuese. _Bueno,_ _al menos tengo algo para hacer mientras tanto_, se sumergió en su lectura sobre deudas de honor mágicas. Algo sumamente esclarecedor.

Obviamente, no se olvidó de dar aviso a su novia.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Molly Weasley tenía un anhelo. Tal como toda buena madre ella quería lo mejor para sus hijos, y sabía bien que no habría mejor cosa para la niña de sus ojos que un anillo en su dedo y un acta de casamiento con el nombre de "Ginevra Potter".

El niño era amable, noble… e inmensamente rico, con la herencia y títulos nobiliarios que su apellido traía. Él sería el caballero ideal para su pequeña Ginny, incluso Dumbledore lo creía. Había un contrato de esponsales que lo probaba.

Después estaba su último hijo varón, Ron, el cual a pesar de ser un estratega brillante no poseía muchas cualidades. Sin embargo, él también tenía derecho a lo mejor, y la hija de muggles que los acompañaba parecía la opción indicada.

Ya casi podía ver las bodas. ¡Tanta emoción!

Aunque, claro, sus planes se habían agrietado un poco al ser notificada del hecho de que sus hijos-en-ley a ser estaban saliendo pero Molly prefirió no hacer un escándalo (por el momento). Su hija adorada era lo suficientemente inteligente para obtener lo que deseaba por lo que no había futuro más plausible que la ruptura de la pareja.

No tardaría mucho en hallar los ingredientes necesarios para las pociones que se necesitarían para hacer entrar en razón a Harry y Hermione así pronto su Ron dejaría de quejarse y su Ginny terminaría con el amor de su vida.

Molly amaba las historias felices.

Más si el final cumplían con sus términos.

_Tal vez podría ayudar a mis pequeños amores... aún me queda algo de tarta,_ pensó distraídamente a sabiendas de que su Roninkis no aceptaría su palabra solamente.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

A pesar de la reputación de flojos y sin gracia de los Hufflepuff, la mayoría era gente trabajadora, honesta y leal con los suyos. Sin olvidar inteligentes.

Cedric Diggory era una prueba de ello.

El atractivo capitán de Quidditch no tenía ninguna neurona fallada por lo que era descaradamente obvio para él varias cosas: Potter era extraño… y su novia, pronto a ser ex, Cho Chang no era lo quién había creído.

El rumor de que participaba en actividades como la intimidación hacia algunos más jóvenes de su casa había llegado hasta él pero no le había prestado mucha atención. En Hogwarts se escuchaba demasiadas cosas, la gran parte nada más que chismes.

Sin embargo, la prueba le había dado duro en la cara en la pequeña forma de Luna Lovegood, a quien había acompañado hasta la enfermería después de haber encontrado a su "dulce" novia burlándose despiadadamente de ella y ocasionando su caída desde la escalera.

No existían palabras para expresar la decepción y el asco que la chica representaba para él en ese momento.

Antes que nada, sus padres habían hecho de él un caballero por lo que no podía simplemente quedarse a juntar los pedazos rotos. Luego de asegurarse de que la niña estaba bien se dirigió hacia cierto maestro en particular.

Al encargado de Ravenclaw no le agradaría escuchar que la misma prefecta cometía acciones como esas.

Cedric suspiró, como si el estrés con la primera prueba del Torneo dentro de tres semanas no fuese suficiente.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Después de al menos cuarenta minutos de estar recostado contra la pared fría, Harry frunció el ceño al chequear el mapa y notar cierto nombre en el área de la enfermería. Que tonto había sido, olvidándose de esa persona. Se prometió visitarla muy pronto.

Cuando Dumbledore volvió a su oficina, Harry salió de allí arrastrando la capa de invisibilidad sobre él para evitar que los cuadros lo viesen. Sabía bien que le reportarían al director cualquier actividad suya por lo que lo mejor era evitarlos… antes de hechizarlos.

Llegó hasta un pasillo donde no veía a nadie cerca así que quitándosela siguió más tranquilo con su camino hasta terminar en su sala común, donde Hermione se encontraba.

Ambos sabían que dejarían la conversación más importante para otro momento por lo que él simplemente se dejó caer a su lado, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del masaje en su cabello.

_Amor, creo que es hora de encontrarnos con Luna, ¿qué te parece? Ella está muy sola y es constantemente molestada por sus propios compañeros. Ahora está en la enfermería…_

_¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí aún, Harry? _Hermione era ciertamente susceptible al tema de "matones" al igual que él. Habiendo escuchado el alma gentil que era la chica a la par de particular no tenía otra idea que hacerse su amiga.

_Entonces vamos…_

Reincorporándose, el libro que ella estaba leyendo se vio achicado y guardado en el bolsillo con los demás, ambos pronto en camino hacia la enfermería. Ojalá Madam Poppy no les hiciese problemas.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Fue un golpe nostálgico ver a la niña rubia vestida con sus típicos pendientes de rábano y extraños colgantes alrededor de su cuello, sin mencionar la varita casualmente apoyada detrás de su oreja derecha.

Él pensó un momento, sin saber cómo introducirse sin sonar muy lanzado o con segundas intenciones. Hermione dio con la clave para ello sin muchas vueltas— Hola, soy Hermione Granger y él es Harry Potter—los presentó como si no fuese ninguna clase de mago famoso o tuviesen su reputación— eres Luna Lovegood, ¿verdad? Ginevra me habló de ti…—sonrió.

Parpadeando los grandes azules, asintió lentamente antes de confesar— Los nargles me han hablado de ustedes un poco —luego añadió con tristeza— me temo que los walpurkes invadieron la mente de Ginny y por eso ya no quiere hablarme.

— Lo bueno es que ninguno de nosotros está infectado—Harry se interpuso antes de que su novia pudiese decir algo sobre las criaturas mencionadas— ¿te gustaría sentarte con nosotros en la cena?

— No hay ninguna regla que diga que no está permitido tomar asiento en la mesa de otra casa—agregó, Hermione, como apoyo.

Una sonrisa cruzó el rostro femenino— Me encantaría… —volviendo a su expresión risueña habitual, comentó— Los nargles tenían razón, son personas muy extrañas—sólo alguien muy raro podría querer estar cerca suyo.

Soltando una risa, él respondió— Me lo han dicho un par de veces, supongo que viene con la agenda de "Niño-que-Vivió" y eso.

Hermione resopló sin dejar de sonreír— No deberías de echar la culpa a tu fama, Harry, aceptándolo te sentirás mejor e incluso algún día quizás puedas superarlo.

— Na. ¿Para qué? —se burló— Cosas demasiado interesantes suceden siendo como soy.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, compartiendo una mirada de diversión con la otra chica un año menor— Honestamente… ¿qué puedo hacer contigo?

El rubor se extendió rápidamente al igual que la comprensión de su error cuando las cejas oscuras se levantaron y un brillo pícaro iluminó los ojos verdes. _Yo podría tener un par de ideas, Mione, _ronroneó en su mente.

— Al parecer los walpurkes han comenzado a invadir su mente también—la Ravenclaw rompió el silencio— tal vez debería hacer un poco de remedio…

Harry sonrió— Claro, ¿por qué no? No me gustaría que Hermione acabase como cierta Weasley.

Ante la expresión de la nombrada ninguno pudo resistir la risa por mucho tiempo. Pero cuando finalmente se calmaron, él trajo a colación un tema que esperaba dejar bien claro— Luna…—seriamente, miró— sé que los otros Ravenclaw te molestan diariamente y quiero que sepas que no toleraremos eso. Cualquier cosa que te digan o hagan no dudes en decírmelo…

— Tanto Harry como yo hemos sido intimidados antes, Luna—se acercó un poco más a la camilla donde la más pequeña estaba— ninguno tenía amigos antes de venir a Hogwarts, y tenlo por seguro que no dejaremos que nada les pase a los que tenemos ahora.

Parpadeando para borrar las lágrimas a distancia ella susurró— Los nargles no causaban muchos problemas al principio, a ellos solo les gusta robar calcetines. Pero luego…—se removió.

— Nada volverá a pasar—Harry decretó firmemente.

— Los amigos siempre se protegen entre sí—añadió la Gryffindor.

Lentamente pareció calentarse a sus palabras, y al final su charla siguió amenamente, compartiendo sonrisas con los dos de cuarto año.

_Amigos. Los amigos son buenos… _

**Y ta-da. Hasta aquí llegué ;) **

**No sé, creo que no soy lo suficientemente buena con la personalidad de Luna ._. a veces me pasa con diferentes personajes, como que solo sé utilizar ciertos tipos de comportamientos con sus frases y eso mientras que con otros me trabo :/**

**En fin, ¿qué les pareció el progreso? Para mí, la más interesante fue la del encuentro con Salazar Slytherin, o al menos su retrato. ¿Y la suya? C:**

**Oh, por cierto. ¡Un gran abrazo de frambuesa para todas esas personitas que se coparon y me regalaron un maravilloso review! Muchas gracias, enserio, los adoro :') **

**Sin nada más que decir, ¡besos de arándano y besos de fresa!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi c: Les aviso que he hecho unas pequeñas modificaciones al capítulo 11 y 13, fundamentalmente la parte donde se habla del Torneo. La prueba será dentro de un par de semanas recién ;) **

**Cualquier cosa no duden en leerlos nuevamente :D **

* * *

><p><span><strong>What is happening?<strong>

XIV

Empieza la negociación

* * *

><p>Desayuno en el gran comedor era más bullicioso de lo habitual, muy probablemente debido a que dentro de un par de horas la primera prueba comenzaría. Harry pensó que era muy bueno que no debiese de competir, él ya tenía suficiente de que ocuparse como para molestarse con enfrentar a un dragón.<p>

Ociosamente se preguntó si el sorteo sería igual que la vez anterior. Ya que no había un cuarto participante dudaba que el Colacuerno Húngaro estuviese presente.

— Harry, ¿todo está bien? —la voz preocupada y femenina atrajo su atención a la realidad.

— Sí, Mione, sólo pensaba, ¿por qué?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior de esa manera tan _provocativa_— No te ves muy bien…—dijo al final, escrutándolo cuidadosamente.

— Oh—se encogió de hombros— es que soñé algo, un viejo recuerdo... Hablaremos luego sobre eso, ¿sí?

A regañadientes, asintió, notando la llegada de uno de sus amigos— Buenos días, Neville—a su lado, el pelinegro dijo algo similar.

— Buenos días, Hermione, Harry—murmuró, somnoliento, tomando asiento a un lado de la chica de cabello rizado.

— Alguien no pudo dormir mucho al parecer.

El heredero Longbotton se sonrojó— Sí, bueno…—murmuró algo que sonó sospechosamente a "ronquidos" y "Ron", haciendo que Harry asintiese en comprensión.

— Podría enseñarte un hechizo de silencio si quieres—él le ofreció— desde que los tengo puestos ya no tengo ese desagradable problema.

El rostro del muchacho se iluminó con esperanza— Eso sería genial, Harry.

— No creo que sea tan malo…

— Mione, te aseguro que no hay diferencia entre sus ronquidos y un aullador con el sonido de muchos, muchos truenos.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida con la llegada de un muchacho con una cámara fotográfica entre sus manos— ¡Buen día, señor Harry! ¿Podría sacarle una foto para el club? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

— ¿Club? —repitió en voz baja, con escepticismo. ¿Es qué realmente eso iba enserio?

El niño asintió fervientemente— ¡Sí, sí! El club de "Harry Potter", señor, cuenta con más de 2.000 socios—una ancha sonrisa se extendió en su rostro— estoy seguro que pronto tendremos más —y malinterpretando la expresión del mayor se apresuró a añadir— es dentro de Hogwarts, señor, estoy seguro de que muchísimos magos y brujas querrían unirse a él fuera de la escuela.

Habiendo escuchado la conversación, un par de asientos más allá Ronald Weasley resopló y se dirigió al pobre sujeto de su izquierda, Dean Thomas, con una descarga sobre lo arrogante que era ahora y como la fama se le había subido a la cabeza al Niño-que-Vivió.

Ignorando los desvaríos de su ex-mejor amigo respondió— Lo siento, Collin, pero, mmm, no es lo mío lo de las fotos—dio una sonrisa de disculpa— tampoco estoy seguro de estar bien con la idea de un club para el Niño-que-Vivió…

— ¡Pero señor Harry, está lleno de personas que lo admiran un montón! —repuso.

— Yo no soy Gilderoy Lockhart, Collin, no me interesa esto. Si alguien realmente quiere conocerme está libre de hacerlo, me encanta hacer nuevos amigos—sonrió.

Igualmente decepcionado el niño asintió antes de dirigirse a su propio lugar junto a los de su año, varios pensamientos en su mente.

Harry negó levemente— Me pregunto cuando esto de la fama acabará.

Neville miró compasivamente a su amigo— Lo siento, compañero, a menos que ocultes tu cicatriz y te cambies el nombre…

Hermione sonrió— Eso es Harry, si quieres podemos encontrarte una nueva identidad.

Él pareció pensarlo durante un momento y en un golpe de puro genio, recordando ciertas novelas que alguna vez había leído, levantó su mano en forma de puño y les sonrió alegremente— ¡Ya sé! Desde ahora llámenme… James Bond—asintió, fingiendo un aire de genialidad.

Neville lo observó sin entender mientras que la bruja más brillante de su generación alzó ambas cejas.

¿Enserio? ¿Un agente secreto, playboy?

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento aparte se conformó con la idea de que podría haber sido peor…

¿No?

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Ronald frunció el ceño mientras leía la carta que su madre había enviado, sin embargo, al final una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia se expandía en su rostro (no es como si él conocía sobre el cuento, menos al animal).

Además del escrito en su mano había un paquete de un tamaño no muy pequeño y consistente. Él sabía que podía contar con su mamá para sus planes. La torta de melaza serviría bien.

Ya se los demostraría a todos (especialmente a ese maldito busca fama Potter) lo inteligente que era y que la mejor opción era permanecer fuera de su camino sino quería pagar las consecuencias.

Lástima por el Niñito-que-no-vivirá-mucho. Ronald Weasley se encargaría de enseñarle una lección. Ya podría ir despidiéndose de su noviecita, Hermione, quién pronto descubriría lo loca que estaba por él.

La sonrisa espeluznante marca Weasley lo persiguió –y seguiría haciéndolo- por varias horas después. Que ningún señor o señora molestase, ahí iba un hombre con una misión.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Con el sobre encantado para parecer que no llevaba más que una hoja, Ginevra hizo su ida triunfal hacia cierta sala especial. No tenía ningún reparo en confesarse a sí misma que preguntar sobre una sala especial donde podría conseguir el utilitario necesario para ser pociones a los elfos de las cocinas había sido un golpe maestro.

Granger bien podría cederle el título de bruja más brillante.

No sería lo único que perdería, claro.

Felizmente se dirigió al séptimo piso, sin ser consciente de los vigilantes ojos tan grandes como pelotas de tenis que la vigilaban. En un pasillo determinado con una fea pintura de un chiflado intentando enseñar ballet a los trolls pasó tres veces de un lado a otro, un pensamiento firme en su mente.

_Necesito un lugar donde hacer pociones, necesito un lugar donde hacer pociones…_

Y la magia se hizo.

Una puerta de madera sencilla aparecía en la pared antes desocupada, y sin contener una sonrisa triunfal se hizo paso al a sala. Allí las herramientas para cumplir su sueño se fabricarían.

_Ya lo verás, Harry, pronto sólo tendrás ojos para mí…_

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry tarareó para sí con un sentimiento de justicia haciéndose parte de él. No había sido un buen juez de carácter cuando era adolescente –mentalmente- a sabiendas que la buscadora de Ravenclaw, ahora ex–prefecta, le había apetecido.

El Jefe de la casa de los llamados inteligentes no parecía nada feliz esa mañana, y tampoco lo había parecido hace varios días, cuando se había enterado de la intimidación rutinaria que sufría una de sus jóvenes alumnas por parte de sus compañeros de mismos colores.

Como resultado ni la bruja asiática ni su compañera disfrutarían del papel de prefectos asistiendo en vez de las reuniones a detenciones con el conserje. Mmm. Algunas historias sí tenían finales felices.

_Hoy es tu encuentro con Madam Bones,_ el murmullo mental cepilló su línea de pensamientos a distancia.

Dirigiendo sus ojos verdes hacia su amada asintió imperceptiblemente, observando fascinado como se mordía el labio inferior en un típico gesto de nerviosismo._ Mione,_ se quejó,_ deja de hacer eso… a menos que quieras enfrentar las consecuencias,_ alzó ambas cejas sugerentes.

Ella resopló, sin poder evitar que un rubor se deslizase en sus mejillas. _Harry, estoy hablando de algo serio aquí. _Dedicándole una mirada ceñuda continuó: _Tenemos que tener todo listo. _Volvió a su hábito.

_Ya tengo la voluntad de mis padres y sus cartas donde mencionan a la rata como guardián del fidelius. Y gracias a ti tengo los recuerdos…_ su frente se arrugó,_ ¿lo aceptarán como prueba firme? Fudge, ese idiota de Malfoy o uno de ellos sin duda jugará la carta de que podrían haber sido modificados._

Hermione procesó esa cuestión, finalmente asintiendo a regañadientes. _Pero el testimonio de tus padres debería de ser suficiente para un juicio. Firmas mágicas hechas con pluma de sangre no pueden ser falsificadas, y allí están tanto las de tus padres como la de Dumbledore. _

Un destello de ira atravesó la mirada esmeralda pero se aferró a la certeza de que tendría a su padrino libre. Él sería capaz de vivir de nuevo, conseguir una familia con algo de suerte, y frente a todo… no moriría. Harry no permitiría que esa desquiciada mujer Bellatrix –ni nadie más- le quitase una de las personas que más le importaba.

Repentinamente sintió la pequeña mano de su novia tomando la suya. Sus cálidos ojos aflojaron su estómago mientras el calor se propaga por su cuerpo. _Todo saldrá bien, cariño. Ya lo verás. _

Tirando de su mano para sumergirla en un fuerte abrazo, escondió su cabeza entre los cabellos rizados. _Gracias,_ susurró,_ te quiero mucho, mi Mione._

_No hay nada que agradecer. Yo también te quiero un montón._

Ambos disfrutaron del tiempo que les quedaba hasta la hora de la reunión. Ningún cabeza roja o barba larga podría arruinar la escena tan conmovedora.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry se acomodó la ropa en un gesto leve de nerviosismo. Estaba usando una túnica normal y lisa, aunque diferente de la escuela ya que asistiría a la reunión en modo incognito por lo que no debía de llamar la atención.

Sin embargo, el necesitaría trajes nuevos para mostrar su posición, sin olvidar el baile que sería dentro de un par de meses. Mione le había dado una de sus miradas antes de darle unos muy buenos consejos sobre qué podía pedir. Para alguien que amaba los libros conocía bastante sobre moda masculina. ¿Es que era alguna clase de "don" femenino o algo así?

Luego de despedirse de ella –no es que había querido dejarla pero cualquiera sabía que donde estaba su bruja él se encontraba así que haría de despiste por si alguien se preguntaba donde andaba el Niño-que-Vivió- se dirigió con su capa de invisibilidad hacia cierto pasaje donde una estatua guardaba la entrada -¿o salida?- hacia Hogsmeade.

Dando la contraseña indicada terminó en el pueblo, yéndose directamente hacia una cierta tienda en particular. Nadie en la calle lo reconoció gracias al glamour aplicado por Hermione –él seguía sin ser muy bueno en eso y además había querido dejar que ella "jugara" con su aspecto-, sin su cicatriz o parecido a sus padres.

Si bien podía ir a la tienda de Madam Malkin no quería levantar muchas sospechas así que se dirigió a un local bien ubicado en una de las esquinas, con un letrero que decía "El Emporio de Lady Esther" y una amplia vitrina con diferentes conjuntos de túnicas elegantes tanto masculinas como femeninas.

Ingresando al sitio notó que se hallaba vacío para su suerte, exceptuando por una mujer alta y agraciada que parecía ser la encargada.

Con una sonrisa de fría cordialidad habló— Bienvenido a mi tienda, joven señor. ¿Qué requisitos dispone para sus túnicas?

Recordando las indicaciones de su bruja respondió— Mucho gusto. Estaría en busca de dos juegos de gala, en un tono esmeralda y otro en azul oscuro. También requeriría tres juegos de túnicas de señor en esos mismos colores sumado a un rojo, sino es molestia.

Ella agrandó los ojos ligeramente y rápidamente aceptó. Esther no era ninguna clase de estúpida y a pesar de que no podía ver el anillo había algo en el aura del muchacho que gritaba a los cuatro vientos que no estaba bromeando.

Conduciéndolo hasta una plataforma agitó su varita a su alrededor para conseguir sus medidas. Finalmente, dijo— Presumo que le gustaría obtenerlas pronto, mi Señor. —cuando él asintió, la bruja chasqueó los dedos y sonrió— Muy bien, sólo deberá esperar diez minutos. El costo será de treinta y cinco galeones…—luego añadió— también podemos colocar el escudo de su familia por el módico precio de cinco galeones más.

Harry lo pensó un poco hasta finalmente mover la cabeza en señal de aceptación. Su voz era firme pero baja— El escudo Potter será—sólo para asegurarle mostró el anillo— y si no es mucho pedir me gustaría que este encuentro quede entre nosotros. La tienda ha sido de mi gusto y estaré encantado de regresar… si puede prometerme su silencio. Usted entenderá mi situación.

— Por supuesto, Señor… Potter—procesando que ella no sólo estaba atendiendo a un Señor de una Muy Noble y Antigua Casa sino también al Niño-que-Vivió, el vencedor del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado se dirigió a hacer los ajustes necesarios a las túnicas. _¡Por Merlín! Malkin bien podría tener gatitos si se enterase… _sacudió su cabeza. _No, lo más importante es que vuelva y abrir la boca sólo alejará a mi cliente. Aunque espero que llegue el momento cuando pueda decirlo…_

Sentando cómodamente en un sillón de aterciopelado negro Harry sonrió para sí en los pensamientos de la mujer. No es que le gustase realizar Legilimacia en la gente pero necesitaba estar seguro de que no lo delataría. Prefería no tener que utilizar otros métodos para lograrlo.

Hermione no se pondría muy feliz si anduviese lanzando "obliviate" a la gente, ¿verdad?

Tal como la dependienta dijo no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir su encargo. Con el paquete encogido y guardado en su bolsillo, se despidió de la mujer rumbo a Gringotts, donde Granddig lo recibió con su expresión uniforme.

Harry sonrió sin mostrar sus dientes— Buenos días, Granddig, confío en haber llegado a tiempo.

— En efecto, señor Potter, si me permite…—lo guío hacia una confortable sala vacía— Madam Bones aún no ha llegado. Siéntase libre de ponerse cómodo.

Metiendo la mano en su bolsillo acarició distraídamente el precioso paquete oculto mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones. Había una agradable chimenea y una alfombra afelpada de color rojo, algo extrañamente normal teniendo en cuenta de que se trataba de un banco globin.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió y una mujer pelirroja con un báculo se mostró. Él se incorporó— Madam Bones, mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter. Un millón de gracias por haber aceptado esta reunión.

Ella lo observó durante un momento hasta acercarse— El gusto es mío, Señor Potter, debo decir que su solicitud me ha… sorprendido. No sé muy bien lo que espera lograr pero estoy dispuesta a escuchar.

Harry sonrió un poco mientras ambos se acomodaban— Verás, Madam Bones, supongo que usted conoce la historia de Sirius Black, mi padrino. El supuesto "traidor" que entregó a mis padres.

La mujer asintió, alzando las cejas en interrogación silenciosa.

— Antes que nada me gustaría mostrarle algo—sacó de su bolsillo las hojas y se las entregó— esa es la voluntad de mis padres—señaló a una— y esa otra es una entrada del diario de mi madre, Lily Potter. Por favor, léela antes de continuar.

Amelia no tenía mucho que perder así que ojeó los archivos, agrandando los ojos con sorpresa. — Pero esto es… significa…—tragó grueso.

— Significa que han mantenido durante doce años en Azkaban al hombre equivocado, señora. Sirius Black nunca fue Guardián Secreto ni traicionó de ninguna manera a mi familia. Tampoco asesinó a Pettigrew, el verdadero traidor, quien sigue vivo y buscando a su amo.

Cuadrando los hombros, ella indicó— me gustaría escuchar la historia completa, Señor Potter.

— Por supuesto—sacó su varita— quizás lo mejor será que lo vea—una sonrisa se extendió por su rostro— mi inteligente novia halló un hechizo que me permite mostrar mis recuerdos, similar a un Pensadero. Si gusta…

Ambos se sumergieron en la charla y las memorias del muchacho.

Horas más tarde, la Jefa de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica tenía muchos pensamientos rondando en su mente.

— Es un relato extraordinario, Señor Potter, con estos documentos puedo impulsar el juicio del Señor Black sin embargo no estoy segura de que Fudge accederá—hizo una mueca.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Harry contestó— De ser ese el caso, me temo que verá la opinión pública sobre él menguar drásticamente. Yo mismo me encargaré que todo el mundo sepa lo sucedido si él se niega a la justicia. Dígale que le estoy dando una opción para salir lo mejor parado posible… no debería desaprovecharlo—con los ojos verdes firmes y las palabras llenas de fuerza mágica, Amelia se halló pensando que era una lástima que ya se había ocupado. El joven habría representado un gran partido para su Susan.

— Muy bien, Señor Potter, me encargaré de hacer llegar sus palabras —incorporándose, añadió— Confío en que al lograrlo podremos establecer un interrogatorio satisfactorio con el Señor Black... —Harry asintió con una sonrisa cómplice— Ahora, si esto es todo me temo que ya es hora de irme.

— De nuevo, muchas gracias por aceptar venir, Madam Bones.

— No es problema.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry le sonrió a su encantadora bruja— Salió mejor de lo esperado—confesó, en voz baja.

— Espero que pueda establecer un juicio pronto para Sirius—susurró, acurrucada contra su pecho confortablemente.

— Va lograrlo, ya lo verás—besó su nariz con cariño— Aunque me gustaría conseguir a la maldita rata…—refunfuñó, molesto— Haría el asunto más fácil.

Fue su turno de darle una muestra de su amor sólo que ella besó sus labios— Está bien, Harry, aunque no podemos atraparlo la evidencia está allí. Él era el guardián secreto. Si le realizan un interrogatorio con Veritaseum a Sirius o a ti la verdad saldrá de todas formas.

Harry suspiró, inclinándose para reclamar sus labios.

Él no había estado bromeando al decir que si el Ministro no cumplía con esto dedicaría todos sus recursos a arruinarlo de todas maneras posibles. También había un pensamiento más oscuro en su mente que no compartiría a su novia.

Si Voldemort regresaba los Mortífagos encubiertos no dudarían en volver con su Señor, en seguir los mismos caminos otra vez. No había redención para gente como Malfoy o Nott, ellos tenían los prejuicios muy arraigados.

Bien podía ser el Niño-que-Vivió, un personaje de la luz… pero eso no esclarecía que no tendría reparos en hacer desaparecer en "misterios accidentes" a esos bastardos si era necesario. Con personas así su Hermione nunca estaría a salvo y aunque una parte de él quería creer que podría arreglarlo diplomáticamente sabía que existían tantas probabilidades como las de Vernon Dursley convirtiéndose en un amante de la magia.

Tal vez era momento de hacer planes de respaldo.

Observando a su Mione dormitar contra sí esbozó una sonrisa afectuosa a pesar que los sentimientos cálidos se difuminaron para dar paso a una máscara de ira fría. Si tenía que matar por ella… que así sea. Por su seguridad y la de sus amigos.

Él ya la había perdido una vez... y no pensaba volver a hacerlo ni por un instante.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Whip! Hasta aquí llegué :)<strong>

**Lo sé, el final fue un poco… ¿exagerado? Pero pensé que ya era hora de revelar un poco más sobre el verdadero carácter de Harry. Él ha pasado muchas cosas y sólo quiere que las personas que quiere estén a salvo… y si eso significa ensuciarse más las manos, no le importará. **

**No piensa en decírselo a Hermione, claro, ya que obviamente ella es muy justa y no querría que hiciese algo así. Así que no esperen que esté contándole sus fantasías sobre como el Malfoy mayor repentinamente podría tropezarse en una escalera y romperse el cuello. No, no. **

**En fin, ya saben… los quiero un montón. Me encanta el recibimiento de esta historia, enserio, nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto (creo que ya he dicho esto antes) xD. **

**Bueno, un gran beso de chocolate a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme su opinión. Los adoro, en serio, y que sepan que tomo en cuenta lo que dicen, eh ;) **

**¡Abrazos de lirio y besos de petunia… na, esto último es broma xD prefiero que no me odien… besos de Fleur! Un montón de suerte a todos :D Adiós ^-^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Lamento mucho la tardanza. Enserio.**

**Espero que les guste este capítulo…**

* * *

><p><span>What is happening?<span>

XV

Una lección

* * *

><p>En una cierta oficina un hombre figurativamente pálido y no precisamente debido a la genético preguntó a la mujer frente a él— ¿Estás segura, Amelia?<p>

La Matriarca Bones asintió— Las pruebas son suficientemente concluyentes para un presentar un juicio, Cornelius. Es más…—presentó un par de hojas— según esto, Sirius Black ni siquiera tuvo uno antes de ser echada a Azkaban por doce años para morir y pudrirse.

Con un color más blanco en su tez, tartamudeó luego de dar una mirada al informe— Pero Barty…

—Crouch hizo su propia cama, que se acueste en ella. Tú no tienes ninguna culpa en ello, Cornelius, incluso fue durante bajo otro Ministro.

Pareciendo sólo un poco más a gusto con ello, Amelia se animó a agregar antes de que pudiese pensar pedir conseja a Malfoy a sabiendas de que Fudge no era más que un animal político— Señor Potter dejó en claro que apoyará su decisión respecto al caso mientras sea justa.

El rostro del hombre se iluminó al imaginar cuanto subiría su nivel si pudiese contar con el Niño-que-Vivió. Sin embargo, una mueca apareció al reconocer que su mayor amigo –y colaborador-, Lucius Malfoy, no vería con buenos ojos esto. Dudó.

— También me dijo que le comunicará que no tendrá duda en usar su fama para que cada mago y bruja sepa acerca de la verdad si es que te niegas a obrar como corresponde—añadió, con seriedad.

— Él es sólo un niño, Amelia, no le…—se cortó al ver la sonrisa ancha en el rostro de la mujer.

— En realidad, Cornelius, no deberías de referirte así al Jefe de la Muy Noble y Antigua Casa Potter. Seamos sinceros, por más dinero que Malfoy ponga en tus manos no sobrevivirás si decide usar su poder contra ti. Perderías tu puesto, tu reputación, todo. ¿O no recuerdas a Charles Potter, su abuelo, esa vez en 1940 cuando logró que el Ministro Umbridge dimitiese luego de un enfrentamiento sobre la ley que costaría la muerta de cada hombre lobo y duende? Algo muy estúpido podría decirse, ya que los globin mantienen nuestro oro y una rebelión sólo habría traído desgracia a nosotros.

El actual Ministro suspiró— Lo sé, Amelia, lo recuerdo…—tenía a su hija como Secretaria, después de todo— pero primero tienes que encontrar a Black, ¿verdad?

— Señor Potter nos pondrá en contacto con él, Cornelius, pero solamente si empujamos esto a cabo.

— ¿Él sabe donde está? —Antes de que la idea de enfrentar al chico por algún cargo Amelia clavó sus ojos en él, haciéndolo casi sudar.

— Cornelius, ¿tengo que repetir todo lo que te he dicho hace una hora? —apretando su boca en una fina línea se obligó a tranquilizarse— Estoy pensando de que podrías usar esto para tu ventaja—y ante su mirada explicó— es muy sencillo, si logras el juicio y exoneras los cargos mediante la expresión de "Limpiar el gobierno" la gente confiará más. Con el apoyo del Señor Potter y del Señor Black, ¿qué es lo que crees que conseguirás?

Atrapado en su emoción ante la perspectiva asintió— Está bien, prosigue con lo que creas conveniente.

— Lo mantendremos en secreto por ahora. Ya te comunicaré los detalles después.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Ronald frunció el ceño mientras leía la carta que su madre había enviado, sin embargo, al final una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia se expandía en su rostro (no es como si él conocía sobre el cuento, menos al animal).

Además del escrito en su mano había un paquete de un tamaño no muy pequeño y consistente. Él sabía que podía contar con su mamá para sus planes. La torta de melaza serviría bien.

Ya se los demostraría a todos (especialmente a ese maldito busca fama Potter) lo inteligente que era y que la mejor opción era permanecer fuera de su camino sino quería pagar las consecuencias.

Lástima por el Niñito-que-no-vivirá-mucho. Ronald Weasley se encargaría de enseñarle una lección. Ya podría ir despidiéndose de su noviecita, Hermione, quién pronto descubriría lo loca que estaba por él.

La sonrisa espeluznante marca Weasley lo persiguió –y seguiría haciéndolo- por varias horas después. Que ningún señor o señora molestase, ahí iba un hombre con una misión.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Los días no pasaban lo suficientemente rápido para ella. Cada segundo que tenía que aguantarse con el pensamiento de esa maldita perra abrazando y besando a su Harry (algo que solamente ella tenía derecho como su futura esposa) era una tortura, una patada en su estómago y en su humor.  
>Contentándose con el hecho de que pronto tendría a su príncipe con ella Ginny añadió cuidadosamente los últimos ingredientes a la poción de amor antes de revolver según como las instrucciones lo indicaban.<br>Ya faltaba poco.  
><em>Prepárate a que te abra los ojos, ardilla, y ver como mi Harry me ama solamente a mí mientras tú te vuelves loca por mi hermana.<em>  
>Una risa escapó de sus labios, pero decidió que no dejaría que sus pensamientos fuesen ocupados por esa insufrible sabelotodo y en cambio, se dedicó a imaginar todos los mimos que recibiría de su caballero blanco.<br>_Cuando estemos juntos voy a mencionarle lo mucho que me gustó ese vestido en Hogsmeade… y como me encantan las joyas… Esmeraldas quedan divinas con mi cabello…_

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry estornudó levemente bajo la mirada preocupada de su novia. Últimamente lo había estado haciendo mucho.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien, cariño? ¿No quieres ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey? —su novia inquirió, deslizando su mano hasta la frente para comprobar si estaba caliente o no.

— No hace falta—cogiendo su mano, besó sus nudillos deleitándose en su rubor— Alguien debe de estar pensando mucho en mí, eso es todo.

Recuperando su mano, resopló— ¿Sólo "alguien"?

Tirando de la chica hasta su regazo, susurró en su oído— Sólo hay alguien que me interesa que piense en mí—recibiendo un golpe juguetón y una leve risa.

Disfrutando de la cercanía del otro ninguno notó al chico que pasó detrás de ellos con una expresión de estar lamiendo un cactus. Sus ojos azules fulminaron a la pareja durante un par de segundos antes de subir a su habitación a realizar algún plan que llevase a la muchacha a sus pies y al traidor de su ex-mejor amigo viendo lo mal que lo pasaban aquellos que se metían con Ronald Weasley.

Pobre de él.

No tenía ninguna idea.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Remus parpadeó ante su amigo con escepticismo— ¿Hablas enserio, Canuto? ¿Él realmente… tomó el manto?

El hombre no tan demacrado como antes sonrió perrunamente antes de asentir con la cabeza de forma emocionada— No te olvides de la parte donde se consigue a una novia tan inteligente como su madre e intenta sacar a su viejo padrino de la perrera.

Dando gracias de que estaba sentado, el hombre lobo se pellizcó la nariz— ¿Y lo sabe Dumbledore?

La expresión del animago cambió rápidamente— No, y tú tampoco lo harás. Te estoy tomando un juramento de confidencialidad ahora mismo, Lunático, Harry me ha dejado decirte con esa condición.

Algo herido, inquirió— ¿Y eso? ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no me estás diciendo, Canuto? Harry confía en Dumbledore, él…

— No, no lo hace más, y yo tampoco—alzó las manos para detener cualquier intento de réplica— escucha, sé que eres un poco hombre de Dumbly, pero ese cabra sabía que yo no era el Guardián de James y Lily pero de todos modos me dejó tirado en la cárcel de mala muerte. No estoy diciendo que es el mal pero no estoy dando mi cuello por él en ningún momento cercano.

Eso pareció derrumbarlo. Finalmente suspiró— De no ser por él ni siquiera habría podido ir a Hogwarts—murmuró, observando las llamas rojas de la chimenea.

Sirius dio a su amigo una sonrisa— Lo sé, Lunático, pero eso no significa que le debes tu vida para ser un peón. ¿O es que realmente crees que sea coincidencia que te haya contratado como profesor mientras Harry está ahí, después de un año particularmente malo? Si hubiese querido ayudarte te habría encontrado un trabajo antes y no dejado a tu suerte durante todos estos años.

Bufó— Lo dices como si necesitara ayuda para cuidar de mí mismo. La última vez que me fijé no era yo el inmaduro del grupo.

Inesperadamente, el último vástago Black masculino se serializó— Remus… lo único que queda de ese grupo es Harry. Ninguno de nosotros está ya en condiciones de aparentar algo—conjuró una botella de algo más fuerte que Whisky de Fuego— Tú y yo ya estamos viejos, amigo, rotos, y con demasiada mierda dentro. Harry es… nuestra última esperanza, nuestra última misión… por aquellos niños que hicieron bromas en sus días de escuela, por los que se colaban en las cocinas en las noches y atacaban a Quejicus… y sobre todo, por James y Lily—alzó su vaso— que Merlín los tenga en su gloria…

Lupin fijó su mirada sobre él durante unos largos minutos hasta copiar su gesto, agregando en voz baja— Por Harry.

Sirius sonrió ya más suelto— Por nuestro cachorro.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Albus Dumbledore suspiró mientras contemplaba a Fawkes, o al menos donde debería de estar. Era en esos momentos donde más necesitaba oír la melodía de su trino, sobre todo cuando el dolor de cabeza lo amenazaba al pensar en cierto chico.

Confiar en una mocosa para traerlo nuevamente bajo su pulgar no era de su agrado. Principalmente porque podría equivocarse y mandarlo más al diablo, a diferencia de sus acciones cuidadosamente trazadas.

El enfoque directo no tenía mucho resultado así que había resuelto utilizar a alguien cercano a él, más ninguna respuesta había llegado de parte del padrino fugitivo, así que a regañadientes había pedido a Molly hacer entrar en razón al chico.

No le veía fallas al plan ya que la mujer había sido la primera figura femenina positiva en su vida, tratándolo como si fuese su propio hijo. No. Harry Potter no tenía más que gracias a ella.

Funcionaría.

_¿Verdad?_

O sino, también quedaba Remus Lupin.

Lo bueno de ser el rey del juego… los peones nunca se acababan.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Cansado de "pensar", Ronald se dirigió por los pasillos en busca de su hermana, hallándola recién en el quinto piso donde bajaba por las escaleras. Él se preguntó durante un instante de donde habría venido pero luego eligió ignorarlo ya que no lo consideró asunto de su negocio. Tampoco es como si realmente quisiese saberlo.

— Hey, Ginny, ¿puedes ayudarme con algo que mamá me envió? —inquirió, caminando despreocupadamente hacia su pariente.

Alzando las cejas, interrogó— ¿De qué se trata?

Sacando de su bolsillo el paquete con el pedazo de comida, contestó— Es tarta de calabaza especialmente hecha para Hermione. Aún no tengo idea de cómo lograr que se la coma.

En el rostro de la pelirroja qué momento antes se había agriado ante la mención de la muchacha apareció una sonrisa inquietante— Sólo dámelo, Ron, yo sabré que hacer con esto.

Dudó pero finalmente lo entregó. No es como si pudiese llegar a hacer algo, después de todo.

— Ahora, sino te importa, tengo cosas que hacer—resopló la chica, dándole la espalda y alejándose a grandes zancadas de él.

Ronald bufó algo muy similar a "niñas" antes de volver a su Torre para intentar encontrar a alguien con el ánimo suficiente para perder ante su grandiosidad en un juego de ajedrez mágico.

En cambio, la hija de Molly se deslizó hacia la cocina con un buen plan en mente. Tener a los mayores alborotadores de Hogwarts traía buenas ventajas, como el conocimiento de donde estaban ciertos sitios.

Al principio había cavilado decirles sobre la sala "que Viene y Va" pero había terminado por guardárselo. No quería que existiese algún dilema acerca de lo que estaba haciendo allí. Además, le gustaba que fuese privado y exclusivo.

Acariciando la pera en un retrato con una canasta de frutas se abrió pasa a una sala tan o más extensa que el Gran Comedor. Ojos grandes de diferentes colores se dirigieron hacia ella con exuberancia.

Una elfina con una bolsa con el escudo de Hogwarts como vestido se acercó— ¿En qué puede ayudarle Mimi está vez, señorita Weasley?

Le tendió el paquete— Asegúrate que Hermione Granger obtenga esto hoy en su postre—ordenó, prepotentemente, y sin decir adiós, se fue de allí. Tenía cosas más interesantes que hacer que pegar su tiempo con elfos.

Un "plop" se oyó luego de la salida de la muchacha, dando paso a una personita muy particular— ¡Dobby se hará cargo de eso, Mimi, por orden del señor Harry Potter!

Chillidos se escucharon por todo el lugar y él infló su pecho con orgullo al ver que reconocían que estaba anclado al mago más honorable, amable y fantástico que cualquiera pudiese conocer.

Tirando de su oreja, Mimi miró buscando una salida— Pero señorita Weasley dijo…

Una voz más grave se hizo oír, perteneciente a una elfina mayor— Mimi no es elfo personal de la señorita Weasley, Dobby es del señor Harry Potter que le ordenó cuidar de ella. Mimi debe entregar la bolsa a Dobby.

Suspirando, aceptó— Mimi hará lo que Didy dice.

Con el objeto en sus manos sonrió brillantemente— ¡Dobby lo agradece mucho, Mimi! Dobby tiene que encontrarse con su señor Harry Potter—y un "plop" y ya no estaba allí.

Todos volvieron a sus quehaceres.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Disfrutando el aire perfumando entrando en sus pulmones el mago exhaló con deleite, hundiendo más su nariz entre los mechones salvajes de su bruja. Él era el único despierto en ese momento a juzgar por la respiración de la chica acurrucada en su pecho.

El cosquilleo de calor en su cuerpo le era muy familiar –en éste último periodo de tiempo- pero a la vez desconcertante –ya que, después de todo, no había tenido ese tipo de sensación en casi toda su vida-.

Estar con Hermione constituía verdaderamente los mejores momentos del día.

Inesperadamente, un pequeño estadillo interrumpió sus románticos pensamientos revelando una nota. Él la cogió y lo leyó con atención, incinerándolo segundos después de haber terminado.

Ahora… si tan sólo algunas personas pudiesen comprenderlo.

Lo pensó.

Tal vez ya era hora de darles una lección.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa extendiéndose en su rostro empezó a planear.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Hermione despertó él le contó acerca de lo que su pequeño amigo había averiguado y lo que estaba pensando hacer. Ella no contradijo la idea, más bien aportó unos buenos detalles.

Al final, lo que estaba "destinado" a acabar su relación acabó dando unos momentos muy agradables. Y eso que la mejor parte ni siquiera había pasado.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

El Gran Comedor bullía con incontables conversaciones, aún más que en otras épocas debido a la presencia de más alumnos. La mayoría parecía feliz, exceptuando al profesor de pociones –quién recientemente se había mejorado lo suficiente para salir- y se hallaba sentado con una expresión que amargaba con abrumadora facilidad a quien sea que lo mirase.

Sin embargo, también estaba el otro extremo. Dos pelirrojos, en especial, daban no tan sutiles ojeadas hacia cierta parte de la mesa Gryffindor donde una feliz pareja comía charlando con sus amigos, incluyendo una Ravenclaw.

Escondiendo una sonrisa satisfecha por lo que pronto sucedería, Ron escavó ávidamente su tercer plato de chuletas. Su hermana también estaba ansiosa pero no lo pagó con la comida ya que no pensaba perder su maravillosa figura.

Tiempo pasó y el postre apareció reemplazando la carne y las verduras. Tres pares de ojos con diferentes emociones vieron a la bruja más inteligente de su generación servirse una porción solitaria de pastel y luego llevarse una parte a su boca.

_¡Ahí lo tienes, perra! _Ginny apenas pudo ocultar su gozo por la escena, alistándose para ir a consolar a "su Harry". Sin embargo, repentinamente, el Gran Comedor notó como un Slytherin se levantó ansioso y prácticamente se lanzó hacia un cierto Gryffindor.

Ron no podía creerlo. ¡Él lo había visto! La sabelotodo se había comido lo que su madre había enviado pero mientras celebraba en su interior otra chica se le había arrojado encima.

Y no era más que Millicent Bulstrode. Una _Slytherin. _Y rayos que era pesada.

— ¡Ronald Weasley, te amo! —soltando una risa sorprendentemente dulce, apretó al muchacho en un abrazo de muerte.

Rápidamente, los Jefes de la casa de los leones y de las serpientes se levantaron y caminaron hacia allí. El prefecto de Slytherin, Claus Bulstrode también lo hizo, exclamando en voz alta para que todo el mundo oyera— ¡Esto es obra de una poción! Milli jamás actuaría así. ¡Mi padre sabrá de esto, Weasley!

Mientras tanto, los profesores se las arreglaron apenas para separarlos, Severus rápidamente lanzando un hechizo verificador sobre la niña— El señor Bulstrode tiene razón, la señorita Bulstrode se encuentra bajo los efectos de una poción de amor—notificó.

Al parecer, Milli era la única chica de cuatro hermanos, por lo que Ron pronto se vio como objetivo de ojos que lo deseaban muerto, bien muerto. Unos asientos más allá las chicas de Gryffindor se alejaron perceptiblemente.

— ¡Alto ahí! —Minerva intentó poner un poco de orden— Lo mejor será llevarla lo más pronto posible a la enfermería. Señor Bulstrode, ¿podría acompañarla?

Él era lo suficientemente inteligente como para lanzar un encanto de desmayo y otro de levitación, no sin darle una última mirada al mocoso bastardo que planeaba aprovecharse de su hermanita.

— Señor Weasley, acompáñeme a la oficina del director para discutir sobre esto—el profesor de pociones también fue, consciente de que Albus querría enterrarlo bajo la alfombra lo más pronto posible.

Ninguno sabía que no podría hacerlo.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

— Así que, señor Weasley, ¿no tiene idea de lo que sucedió? —interrogó, dándole una de sus sonrisas de abuelo.

El muchacho visiblemente nervioso negó sin levantar los ojos.

— Muy bien, eso es todo, entonces—se negó a dar cabida a las expresiones y quejas de los profesores.

Impávido, Snape miró al hombre cuando la mujer severa se había ido con el ceño fruncido— Esto no va a quedarse así, Albus. Los Bulstrode no estarán felices de esto.

— Oh, Severus, fue solo una broma inocente. El señor Weasley no tenía idea de nada, como ya lo dijo, no podemos castigarlo. Estoy seguro que podrás disuadir a los hermanos de que no ha pasado nada grave—el brillo en sus ojos azules se concentró sobre él.

Inesperadamente la ira se desvaneció. Asintió— Tienes razón, Albus, no habrá ningún problema. Ahora, me retiro.

Ya solo, el director suspiró, escondiendo la cabeza entre sus manos. ¿Cómo podía el chico ser tan estúpido? Él ya le había dicho que no había nada que hacer, ¿es qué era tan denso que ni siquiera podía entender ese comando? Como si el fiasco del collar no hubiese sido suficiente…

_Hablaré con él mañana. _Si no lo comprendía no tendría más remedio que utilizar su as. El Bien Mayor no perdería por las idioteces y caprichos de un mocoso. De ninguno.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Snape se deslizó por la mazmorra en dirección a la habitación de los gemelos Bulstrode, sabiendo que ya estarían escribiendo una carta a sus padres. El director estaría en grandes problemas si eso pasaba, y si llegaban a quitarlo sería él quien se vería en rojo. Después de todo, él era el único que lo mantenía allí.

Fue desgracia que estuviese demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de que los cuadros no se movían y había una sombra recostada cercanamente.

Repentinamente, su brazo escoció deteniéndolo. Un hombre apareció en su camino y antes de que pudiese darse cuenta un flash lo cegó momentáneamente para luego no acordarse de nada más.

Cojeando, el mago murmuró unas palabras, desilusionándolo y levitándolo para luego echar a correr hacia su oficina. Tenía planes para el maestro.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Ronald se acercó lentamente a la Sala Común, maldiciendo lo que había pasado. ¡Tendrían que creerle! Él no sabía que pasaría eso… estaba destinado a alguien más, después de todo.

_Las chicas me entenderán, no fue mi culpa,_ se consoló, subiendo las escaleras, ignorando del peligro en el que se encontraba.

Snape había estado mal. La notificación a sus padres era lo segundo que estaba en las mentes de los jóvenes Bulstrode siendo lo primero la venganza. El pelirrojo jamás esperó la maldición rápida que atacó sus piernas ni tampoco el flash rojo que lo envió a la inconsciencia.

El Weasley debía de haberlo pensado mejor. La familia Bulstrode no era precisamente conocida por su amabilidad y prisa por olvidar los desaires.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry se rió, extasiado. Él tenía en mente algo ideal para hacerle pagar al imbécil todo lo que le había hecho, sobre todo a su novia. La observó con buen humor.

— Sabes, he estado pensando en algo—sonrió brillantemente, inclinándose para atrapar sus labios. Llevando a su boca hasta la pequeña oreja— es obvio que el viejo querrá mantenerlo en voz baja así que… ¿recuerdas que te conté sobre cierto animago ilegal escarabajo?

Los ojos de la chica brillaron— Veo que lo estás diciendo Harry…—lo consideró un momento— ¿pero no serán demasiados problemas para el señor Weasley? Él no hizo nada malo, ¿verdad?

Él resopló— El pobre tipo está hundido en pociones de amor, Hermione. Aunque Molly desollase un bebe vivo y se lo diese como sopa no le importaría, quizás con esto pueda lograr salir, quien sabe.

Haciendo una mueca ante su dicho se acurrucó en su costado— No tengo problema con esto, ¿pero qué es lo que haremos con Ginny? Dobby dijo que está haciendo las pociones en la Sala de los Menesteres y aunque no nos hará nada no quiero que siga pensando que no importa lo que haga todo estará bien.

El Niño-que-Vivió arrugó la nariz— Bueno… según lo que leí el otro día, ella me debe una deuda de vida por salvarla de Tommy hace dos años así que podría obligarla a parar utilizándola…—acarició su cabello.

Ella soltó un suave sonido de entendimiento— O también podríamos hacer lo mismo que con su hermano. Me pregunto si funciona para el mismo sexo—murmuró, sumida en sus cavilaciones.

Él volvió a reír— Recuérdame no terminar en tu lado malo, amor.

Hermione bufó. Como si ella fuese a dejar que la mocosa pasase de rosas con sus intentos de robarle a su novio. No es como si no supiese que él era su propia persona pero solo de pensar en lo que quería hacer -separarlos mediante pociones- su vena vengativa y justiciera sobresalía.

— Ya verás que no saldrán bien parados, mi amor—calmó, brindando un ligero beso en su frente— Ya es el toque de queda, lo mejor será ir a dormir. Mañana buscaremos a cierta periodista—sonrió malicioso.

Ella copió su gesto, suspirando luego— Estás siendo mala influencia para mí—musitó, y ante su expresión inocente, añadió— Oh, sólo olvídalo. Buenas noches—besando su mejilla le sonrió finalmente antes de dirigirse a la habitación de chicas.

— Buenas noches, Mione—murmuró, caminando tranquilamente hacia el área masculina. Ignoró la ausencia de uno de sus compañeros y en cambio dio sus despidos habituales a los demás, cogiendo su ropa de cama para dormir lo más pronto posible.

Sería una semana ajetreada.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Él parpadeó lentamente, notando que se hallaba en un lugar oscuro y húmedo. ¿Qué había pasado? No recordaba nada más que el incidente con una de sus serpientes y el mocoso Weasley y luego la charla con el director…

— Ahora que estás despierto, Severus—una voz familia surgió de entre las sombras— es momento de ver qué tan fiel a nuestro señor permaneces…

El maestro miró con la más ligera sorpresa— ¿Tú?

El sonido de una rata se escuchó alrededor.

— Sí. Yo. El amo tiene un trabajo para ti—cacareó alegremente— verás, necesito al chico Potter y que tú…

Él escuchó con atención.

_Ya veo. _No era el plan más brillante más si se hubiese tratado del viejo Potter no cabía duda de que lo lograría. Ociosamente se preguntó cómo terminarían las cosas, más se aferró al pensamiento de que pasase lo que pasase no resultaría perjudicado.

— Lo entiendo. Dile a nuestro señor que tendré la poción antes de la tercera tarea.

— Muy bien, y no falles, Snape, o él se encargará de que no quede nada de ti—se rió locamente.

Luego todo volvió a ser negro.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Era de noche cuando un búho pequeño golpeó la ventana de una cierta mujer que aún no podía darse el gusto de conciliar el sueño. Ella recibió la carta comprobando con cariño que se trataba de su sobrina, la última de su familia, aunque le extraño que le llegase a esa hora.

Dándole una golosina al ave se dispuso a leer, una lenta ira pasando por su cuerpo. Al parecer tendría otro caso que formar para presentar frente al Winzengamot y lo más pronto posible.

_Querida Susan, _escribió,_ haré todo lo posible para que algo como esto no vuelva pasar. Cuida todo lo que comas de ahora en más. Hablaré con las otras familias sobre esto y estoy casi segura de que los Greengras, los Zabini e incluso los Nott estarán conmigo: todos ellos tienen hijas, después de todo._

_Con mucho amor, tu tía._

Amelia suspiró. Como si el juicio de Sirius Black no fuese suficiente.

Sin embargo, una lenta esperanza floreció junto a una idea. ¿Estaría Arthur Weasley, su antiguo mejor amigo y amor, bajo las pociones? Se prometió a seguir con ello. Le debía demasiado al hombre.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí llego. :) Espero y les haya gustado.<em>

_Un millón de gracias a todas esas personitas que se toman el trabajo de dejarme un bonito comentario. ¡Los adoro un montón! :D_

_Por cierto, me gustaría recordarles que yo también tengo una vida fuera de la pantalla y que no vivo de escribir fics. Enserio, me encanta su apoyo, pero tengo diez horas diarias de escuela, sin contar los trabajos, las pruebas y la vida social. Sé que las autoras lo comprenderán: no puedo actualizar cada semana o cada vez que deseen, lo siento, pero así es la vida._

_Sin decir más, ¡un beso de choco y abrazos de miel a todos!_


	16. Chapter 16

_**¡Atención! ¡MUY IMPORTANTE!**_

_**Después de varios meses de inactividad por cuestiones personales me alegra decirles que ¡HE VUELTO! Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de enserio, nunca pensé que les gustaría tanto algo de una humilde escritoria como yo.**_

_**Lo que sí, es que temo decirles que no ya no estoy contenta con el rumbo de esta historia. Ya saben que para escribir lo más importante es que a ti te guste como queda, como lo haces. Tienes que amar por que es tu obra. **_

_**Yo ya no lo hago.**_

_**Cada vez que leo este fic no puedo evitar pensar lo superficial y poco profundo que es. Realmente... no puedo seguirlo.**_

_**De verdad que aprecio su apoyo, de verdad. Los adoro un montón por haberme acompañado en cada capítulo y por eso he decidido volver a escribir cada uno, hacer una nueva versión de esta historia con mejor contenido y mayor creatividad.**_

_**Ustedes se lo merecen, en serio, son lo mejor.**_

_**Por supuesto que entenderé si se enojan y no quieren leer la nueva versión porque prefieren esta y ¿por qué demonios no pueden seguirla? Sin embargo, me niego a continuar algo que no quiero y darles capítulos sin calidad y un final rápido y estúpido.**_

_**Sino desean darle una oportunidad como hicieron con este lo entenderé y solo les diré: Gracias por todo. Estoy segura que hay un millón de fics en la página que serán de su gusto y continuarán así ;)**_

_**A los que deseen leer esta nueva versión, bueno, ¿qué podría decirles? No creo que mi agradecimiento quepa en pocas palabras. Sólo espero que esté a la altura de como soy ahora y de ustedes.**_

_**Desde ya, muchas gracias. A TODOS.**_

_**¡Billones y billones de toneladas de panqueques de chocolate con jarabe de café ( xD ni creo que exista pero sería genial, ¿verdad?) para ustedes!**_

_**PDTA: Ya he publicado el primer capítulo de la nueva versión. A pedido del público les dejo el link:**_

_**s/11197526/1/What-hell-is-happening**_

_**Simplemente copiar y pegar ;)**_

* * *

><p><strong>What is happening?<strong>

XVI

Siempre hay consecuencias

Amelia Bones suspiró para sí, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza por llegar. Había pedido a uno de sus Aurores más confiables investigar sobre Barty Crouch, tan sólo para descubrir una historia extraña y traspapelada sobre la muerte de su hijo, un comedor de la muerte encerrado en Azkaban y la desaparición de la esposa del hombre.

Algo en ello no se veía bien, su sexto sentido se lo decía.

Teniendo en cuenta que había sido éste quien le había permitido resguardar a su sobrina no auguraba nada bueno.

_Por otra parte,_ pensó, una semi sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Tanto Adrián Greengras como Selene Zabini habían sido menos que complacidos con la información de que Hogwarts era un hervidero de pociones de amor.

Adrian había perdido a su esposa hacía años y lo único que le quedaba eran sus dos hijas: Daphne y Astoria, una Slytherin y una Ravenclaw respectivamente. Mientras que Selene, actual regente de la casa Zabini, tenía cuatro hijos y sólo el mayor era varón.

Podía apostar que los Bulstrode también apreciarían el nuevo proyecto de ley. Después de todo, su única hija mujer había sido objeto de esa artimaña.

También podía decir que en cualquier momento la pareja caería con la demanda contra los Weasley. Por mucho que en Hogwarts minimizasen el asunto, tal como lo había hecho Dumbledore según la nueva carta de su Susan, no significase que todo quedaría barrido.

Había ciertas familias con las que simplemente no habría que meterse.

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos se determinó a seguir con su trabajo. El juicio de Sirius Black no se encaminaría solo.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Millicent se aferró a su hermano mayor con lágrimas en sus ojos— Yo no quiero verlo, Claus, no quiero salir de aquí. ¿Dónde está papá? —preguntó, desesperadamente.

El muchacho suspiró— Él llegará pronto, Milli. Madame Pomfrey dijo que estarás exenta de las clases por un periodo de dos semanas. Mamá dijo que te llevarán a casa, así que no te preocupes.

Más tranquila, ella volvió a hablar en voz baja para que solamente él pueda escuchar— Jordan, Dante y tú le hicieron eso a él, ¿no es cierto? —inquirió, recordando haberse despertado en la enfermería con los recuerdos de la humillante escena y notar al causante en otra cama.

Obviamente ella no había permanecido allí sino que sus hermanos la habían escoltada a su habitación.

Claus no pareció exactamente sorprendido o arrepentido— Claro. Se merece algo peor pero el viejo está sobre nosotros y no quiero manchar nuestro apellido por ese estiércol de hipogrifo.

— ¿Papá llevará esto al Ministerio?

Él la observó como si hubiese dicho algo demasiado estúpido y evidente.

Ninguno habló de nuevo, conformándose con el silencio.

Ella no había tenido nunca nada contra los Weasley a diferencia de los otros Slytherin que se pasaban burlando de ellos y conspirando.

Pero existían ciertas líneas que no debían de cruzarse… y él lo había hecho.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Gnny no estaba feliz. Para nada.

Sí, sus pociones marchaban a la mar de bien y ya pronto estarían listas. Sin embargo…

_¿Cómo demonios pudo ocurrir esto?_ Pensó, maldiciendo a los elfos y su estupidez. _¡Dije la maldita Hermione Granger, por Merlín! Y ahora, todo este desastre… _Apretó los dientes, sintiendo las mejillas calientes por la ira.

_Tranquilízate. Dumbledore no dejará que esa cosa amorfa de Slytherin meta en problemas a mamá y papá. _Asintió para sí, exhalando. _Mejor centrarme en otra cosa. Ya se encargará él de esta metida de pata._

Frunciendo el ceño para sí aceptó que esto le había enseñado una valiosa lección. Tendría más cuidado de ahora en más con sus productos y se encargaría ella misma de las cosas.

Después de todo, si quieres algo hecho bien debes de hacerlo tú misma.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry entrecerró los ojos, deseando que hubiese un maldito buscador en el mapa. _Tiene que estar por aquí…_ Una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió repentinamente por su rostro al hallar a quien rastreaba. Él sabía que vendría. _Hermione, la encontré,_ comentó, _está en los jardines norte._

_Muy bien. Estoy saliendo de la biblioteca, ya me encargo yo de ella._

Había cierto tono en su voz que no pronosticaba nada bueno. Quizás no debería de haberle dicho los artículos que publicó –o mejor dicho, publicaría- sobre ambos.

_Suerte, amor. _Deseó, sin arrepentimiento.

Personas como Rita Skeeter no merecía mucho miramiento. Se dedicaban a destruir y difamar personas para obtener más fama, después de todo.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

El hombre alto y robusto gruñó— ¡Ese maldito director! No hemos recibido siquiera una carta sobre lo que le sucedió a mi princesa. ¿Es qué piensa dejarlo como un accidente pasajero o algo así?

Su esposa, Helga Bulstrode, colocó su mano sobre la suya— Calma, querido, estoy segura de que Dumbledore habrá tenido alguna complicación con su comunicación—la sonrisa suave no se borró de su rostro a pesar de que sus ojos contaban otra historia— sino, me temo que tendrá _mucho_ que explicar. De todos modos, aún tenemos que ir al Ministerio. ¿Quieres ir tú mientras voy con Milli?

Walter la miró, asintiendo— Eso está bien, querida. Presentaré una queja a la jefa de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Luego a la junta escolar. Quiero al mocoso expulsado lo más pronto posible.

Una expresión de entendimiento cruzó el rostro de la mujer, transformándose luego en una de pensamiento— Cielo, quizás lo mejor sería pedir una prohibición para estos tipos de artimañas. Me _mataría_ saber que hay otros niños que sufren esto—su expresión se descompuso.

Sonriendo ante el gran corazón de su esposa él cogió su mano y prometió— Hare lo posible para que ningún mago o bruja pase por esto—su rostro se oscureció— tan solo pienso en lo que podría haber pasado si la poción hubiese llegado en otro momento…—apretó los puños.

Helga sabía bien por lo que su esposo estaba pasando y conociendo su temperamento, calmó— Pero Milli está bien. Ella tiene tres hermanos mayores que la protegen, una familia que se dará cuenta de si algo le sucede. Así que ahora, si me disculpas, iré a ver a nuestra preciosa hija.

Walter suspiró— Muy bien. Yo voy al Ministerio—sus dedos rozaron su varita— Arthur Weasley tendrá que darme una explicación sobre esto—gruñó.

La mujer observó comprensiva, acunando los sentimientos de desesperación, protección e ira cerca de su corazón. No había nada de compasión por esa familia. Nadie que tocara la suya podía salir indemne.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Dumbledore deseó por quinta vez que su fénix estuviese allí. Su canción tranquilizante sería de gran ayuda para lidiar con la mujer que esperaba en su despacho frente a él, dedicándole una mirada de hielo puro.

Al igual que con Augusta Longbotton, no existía placer al tratar con Helga Bulstrode. No solamente porque se trataba de una Slytherin sino porque ella no parecía albergar ninguna clase de valoración por él.

¡Les había salvado de Grindelwald, por Merlín! Había derrotado a uno de los mayores Señores Oscuros –y ex-amigo (amante, en realidad, pero detalles eran insignificantes)- y estaba trazando el camino para acabar con el mal actual.

Pero ella no había llegado a lamer sus botas, ejem, expresar gratitud, sino todo lo contrario.

— Director, ¿hay algo de lo que querría informe? —inquirió, tono suave pero helado filtrándose en sus palabras.

Albus miró, ojos azules brillantes parpadeando más en su mente se mantuvo maldiciendo. _¿Quizás Snape…?_— No, Señora Bulstrode. Su hija tuvo un pequeño malentendido con un Gryffindor pero no ha sido nada grave. Ya sabe que en esta edad…

Helga apretó los labios— ¿"Pequeño malentendido", director? ¿Es así como usted llama a un incidente que incluye a mi hija y pociones de amor? Al parecer tenemos una diferencia con el significado de "pequeño" o "malentendido".

Si las miradas matasen él probablemente ya hubiese ido con los fallecidos Potter a ser estrangulado por Lily y James, más ocultando sus emociones respondió— El señor Weasley no tenía la intención de hacerle ningún daño a su hijo, ya he hablado con él y ni siquiera tenía idea de que había alguna poción. No ha sido nada más que un error, señora Bulstrode. Una broma inofensiva de algún gracioso—se puso firme— sin embargo, le aseguro que haremos lo posible para dejar en claro que este comportamiento no se tolerará entre los estudiantes—una sonrisa fácil y ya esperaba que se fuese. Debía de encontrarse con cierta persona con peor carácter que la bruja delgada en frente suyo.

—Me temo que no comprende la gravedad de este asunto, Dumbledore. Las pociones de amor no son un juego. Mujeres, hombres y niños han sufrido por su uso. Se supone que aquí nuestros hijos están protegidos, se supone que usted debe poner orden, y sin embargo lo que único que tiene para decir es que no es más que un malentendido. Si esa es realmente su opinión, debo decir que la posición que ocupa no es su lugar.

Él suspiró, ardiendo en rabia en su interior— Lamento que piensa eso, mi querida, yo valoro más que nada la seguridad de los niños—_y por ellos tengo que seguir con el Bien Mayor. Los sacrificios son costosos pero hay que hacerlos, me gustaría que todo el mundo comprendiese eso_— como he dicho antes, ya he hablado con las víctimas del suceso y ninguno tiene idea de lo que podría haber pasado. Investigaré para hallar el culpable. Ayer, en la cena, he hecho el comunicado a toda la escuela que cualquiera que sea visto con pociones de ese tipo le será dado detención. Así que, ¿necesitaba algo más?

Viendo que no había mucho que podía hacer con el anciano, Helga negó— No, eso ha sido todo. Si no le importa, iré a ver a mi hija—salió de la oficina.

Dejándose caer en su cómodo sillón, el líder de la luz se restregó los ojos con cansancio. _Maldición, ¿por qué tienen que hacer tantos problemas?_ Murmuró para sí, hastiado de las piedras molestas en su camino. _Como si Harry no fuese suficiente,_ hizo una mueca,_ ahora debo de hablar con Molly. Él la escuchará, estoy seguro. _

Incorporándose lentamente se preparó para un rápido viaje a la Madriguera. Con mucha suerte hallaría a la mujer con más buenas que la anterior que había atendido.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

El maldito de Potter estaba con un humor más feliz de lo que había sido hace días, besando y dando asquerosas muestras de afecto con la perra que lo había traicionado. Sus dos "amigos" los acompañaban prácticamente todo el tiempo. Él no entendía cómo podría haberlo reemplazo por un petardo y una lunática.

_Potter, siempre él, siempre teniendo todo lo que deseo…_ maldijo entre dientes en su lugar en la mesa de los leones. Como si no fuera suficiente con robarle la chica que quería ahora eran todas las que lo evitaban, desde ese maldito accidente con la poción.

Luego de que Millicent Bulstrode le había declaro su amor públicamente y alguien lo hubiese hecho papilla momentos después su vida se había vuelto en picada. Ahora no sólo los Slytherin lo odiaban sino que las niñas de las cuatro casas lo miraban con recelo.

¡Incluso las hermosas francesas de Beauxbatons!

Los chicos tampoco estaban hablando mucho con él, burlándose o despreciándolo.

Todo era tan injusto.

Y Ronald sabía bien quién era el culpable de su desdicha.

Harry Potter. El Niño-que-debió-de-haber-muerto.

_Ya me las pagará,_ juró. Ya pensaría luego un buen plan de venganza.

Lo primero era lo primero: el pollo estaba buenísimo.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Harry caminó tranquilamente por los pasillos en dirección a la biblioteca, sabiendo que su bruja estaría allí. No esperaba encontrase con la campeona francesa ni tampoco le prestó mucha atención –para fastidio de ésta-.

Él tenía su mente puesta en algo más importante que la vanidad de la mitad Veela. El problema llamado Skeeter, por ejemplo. La maldita animago se había escapado, probablemente con un traslador o algo así antes que Hermione pudiese atraparla así que tenía al periodista dando vueltas alrededor aún.

Estaba seriamente pensando en dejarle el asunto a Dobby.

_Pero ya tiene demasiado trabajo,_ reflexionó, recordando que ya le había encargado estar atento tanto de los Weasley más jóvenes como del director. Una súbita memoria atravesó su cabeza y él sonrió. _Tal vez esto funcione…_

— Disculpa, Harry Potter, ¿no es así? —la voz dulce con acento francés se escuchó a su lado— quería pedirte un tour por el colegio, aún hay mucho que no conozco.

— Claro, ¿por qué no? —sonrió— sólo déjame que busque a mi novia. Estoy seguro que le encantará acompañarnos... —añadió, al ver la sonrisa satisfecha que había comenzado a formarse en el rostro femenino.

— Pero, ¿por qué no vamos nosotros dos solamente? —pestañeó coquetamente, desplegando sus encantos sobrenaturales— lo pasaremos muy bien.

Él se enfrió— No, gracias. Si no es molestia, quizás debas preguntarle a otra persona. Voy a estar ocupado. Hasta luego—se despidió, dejando atrás a la chica.

_¿Por qué no funciona?_ El hombre más duro ya le habría propuesto matrimonio pero ese mago simplemente le había dicho que no. Fleur se fastidió, volviendo con gracia hacia su carruaje. _Niños tontos. No saben lo que es bueno…_

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Hurgando en su armario en busca de materiales esenciales, Snape repasó mentalmente el cuidadoso procedimiento que debía de realizar para que la poción encomendada por el Señor Oscuro saliese perfecta.

No había dicho nada al director sobre "Moody" por el simple hecho de que podía apostar que ya lo sabía. Habían sido amigos por más de cincuenta años, sin olvidar que el viejo tenía espías por todas partes que no pasarían desapercibido un caldero con Multijugos.

Tampoco pensaba revelarle nada acerca del plan de Lord Voldemort por el mero hecho de que "Moody" no le había revelado el plan del mago. Sólo había querido la poción, y por más oscura que fuese y conocimiento que él tuviese no se hallaba entre las que conocía.

Sintió una molestia no muy inesperada en su cabeza más se sorprendió al verse inundado con disgusto hacia el vástago de James Potter.

Normalmente no le habría sorprendido ya que verdaderamente lo odiaba, más en ese momento no había estado pensando en él. Además, no había vuelto a cruzar camino con el chico desde el incidente que lo había mandado a enfermería.

Curiosamente, no recordaba mucho de ese suceso.

Un agudo dolor se instaló en su cabeza, desapareciendo cuando ya no pensó más sobre eso.

_Es sin duda muy raro_, frunció el ceño. Le olía a Dumbledore.

¿Por qué el viejo se había metido a su cabeza? ¿Qué es lo que había pasado? Se masajeó las sienes. Quizás lo mejor sería consultar con alguien más.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Molly frunció el ceño ante el director— No puedo creer que haya resultado así—sacudió su cabeza, suspirando— ese niño… pensé que lo habría hecho mejor.

Albus comió uno de sus caramelos, saboreando el pedazo de tranquilidad líquido— La señora Bulstrode vino a quejarse conmigo, al parecer alguien logró mandarle la carta sobre lo que sucedió—al ver su expresión preocupada, agregó— le dije que encontraríamos al culpable de lo que sucedió. Ronald Weasley no tenía idea de lo que había pasado.

Técnicamente ni siquiera había mentido.

— Ya veo—exhaló. Que su marido se enterase de lo ocurrido no era exactamente su plan— Ahora, con respecto a Harry… Ginny tendrá las pociones listas dentro de muy poco. No te preocupes Albus, todo mejorará.

Él asintió— Estoy muy preocupado por él. Se está alejando del camino indicado gracias a la señorita Granger.

La mujer frunció los labios— Yo esperaba establecerla con mi Ron. Así al menos tendrá una esposa inteligente y mis nietos no serán unos inútiles. Sin embargo, mi verdadera esperanza está con mi hija. Al fin nuestra familia tendrá lo que merece cuando ella se case con Harry.

— La señorita Weasley será muy feliz con él—aceptó con facilidad, ensanchando la sonrisa de la madre— Ahora, me gustaría pedirte que hables con él. Te ve como su madre así que te escuchará—aseguró.

— Muy bien, Albus, mañana me pondré en contacto con mi futuro hijo-en-ley—miró el reloj, notando que la aguja que señalaba a su marido apuntaba a "viajando" — Hoy llega temprano—murmuró para sí, pensando que aún no tenía su sopa "especial" preparada para él— sino te importa, señor, tengo algunas tareas que terminar.

— Por supuesto que no, querida, ya nos veremos.

Ya sola, la Matriarca Weasley tarareó para sí misma. Al parecer tendría que hacer jugo de calabaza especialmente para su amado esposo. La comida tardaría más y ella realmente no quería correr riesgos.

Como dijo su madre una vez: "una vez atado, nunca suelto".

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Hermione corrió los dedos por la cubierta del libro con cuidado. Era un tomo bastante antiguo y no quería hacerle ningún daño. Abriéndolo con suavidad se dispuso a leerlo con atención, ignorando el cuchicheo de unas niñas unas mesas más allá de la suya.

_Los bonos de alma son algo muy especial y raramente ocurren, siendo el último documentado en 1784, entre Lady Francesca Le Duar y el Lord Sebastian Malfoy. _

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba.

… _entre sus características destaca la capacidad de comunicación mental entre la pareja, sin olvidar la útil oposición a las pociones y hechizo de amor, obediencia y similar… intentar separar a un par con el vínculo formado se traduce como una tentativa de asesinato, ya que ninguno puedo vivir sin el otro…_

La información añadía un par de datos más a lo ya obtenido. Había sin duda poco sobre el tema, y lo que se hallaba era todo repetitivo. Ella realmente comenzaba a perder la esperanza sobre la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Indudablemente no lo tenía todo.

Un sonido cortés de alguien aclarándose la garganta la distrajo de su ensimismamiento, y alzando los ojos del libro se encontró con un reconocido búlgaro. Victor Krum. El nombre de uno de los chucos que sus compañeras habían chillado en sus conversaciones durante los últimos días.

— ¿La silla está ocupada? —él preguntó, sonando bastante mal en inglés.

Hermione sonrió alentadoramente— No, puedes sentarte si lo deseas.

Con movimientos duros se estableció a su lado— Soy Victor Krum—se presentó, mirando como si esperara algo.

— Mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Hermione Granger y espero que Hogwarts te haya gustado hasta ahora.

El jugador de Quidditch se relajó, agradeciendo que no se trataba de ninguna fan— Hogwarts está muy bien, menos frío que mi tierra. Bulgaria está bien también, por supuesto—agregó, rápidamente.

La bruja sonrió— Eso suena bien. Nunca he estado antes en Bulgaria. Mis padres solo me han llevado a Francia un par de veces por las vacaciones pero tampoco he ido a otros lugares…—la charla apacible se alargó hasta que un cierto mago llegó— Harry—llamó, sus ojos brillando con cariño.

Deslizándose entre las demás mesas, el joven se acercó— Hermione…—sonriendo se acercó hasta llegar a ella— Krum—recordó, estirando la mano como saludo.

El jugador lo aceptó— Potter. Malfoy me ha dicho que tú también eres buscador.

El nombrado alzó ambas cejas— ¿Sólo eso? Debe de estar ablandándose mí—sonrió burlonamente.

Hermione rodó los ojos mientras una fácil sonrisa divertida se extendía por las características del muchacho mayor— Lo más cortés, de hecho—contestó, ojos negros brillantes.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia. Hermione suspiró y cogió el libro— iré a devolverlo a su estante—avisó, dando media vuelta y marchando hacia la profundidad de las librerías.

Susurros emocionados se oyeron inesperadamente y fue recién allí cuando ambos notaron que efectivamente se hallaban cercados por féminas alborotadas. Si al menos Madame Prince hubiese estado allí las cosas habrían pintado mejor pero al parecer se había tomado un descanso.

— Ella me agrada—Víctor dijo repentinamente— No es una… admiradora. Inteligente y amable—viéndose foco de una mirada inquietante de parte de un niño menor que él se apresuró a explicar— Pero es un muy joven para mí, y obviamente ya está enamorada. Me gustaría que seamos amigos. Los tres. Mayoría de la gente sólo le gusta mi fama.

El Niño-que-regresó-en-el-Tiempo se relajó— Lo sé—dio una pequeña sonrisa amarga que se convirtió en alegre— No tengo problema con eso. Puedo presentarte a nuestros otros amigos, Neville y Luna, ellos son muy buena gente.

El búlgaro asintió— Eso sería genial.

Compartieron una sonrisa. Si a él no le apetecía su novia no le veía problema en acercarse. Quién sabe cuánto cambiaría esto el futuro.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

El Heredero de la Noble Casa Malfoy soltó un resoplido no muy elegante al contemplar una de las típicas peleas entre sus dos guardaespaldas. A pesar de que daban la imagen de un frente unido y de que se caían muy bien, ni Crabble ni Goyle se llevaban exactamente bien.

Más cuando había comida de por medio.

El resto de sus compañeros no eran mejor. Zabini era tan o más interesado que su madre mientras que Theodore Nott era francamente espeluznante. Las niñas eran molestas, especialmente Pansy, quien había oído peleaba con las demás por la oportunidad de estar cerca de él.

Exceptuando a Daphne Greengras, claro, a ella solo le importaba su amiga mestiza, Davis.

Peinando su cabello rubio hacia atrás pensó en San Potter y sus amiguitos. Sonrió burlonamente. Al final, solo su mascota sangre sucia había resultado serle fiel. La comadreja pobretona se había dedicado gritando "traición" a los cuatros vientos.

_Y hablando de él_, su expresión de tornó más asqueada de lo habitual. Las pociones de amor eran ciertamente una mierda. En su opinión sólo los más desesperados recurrían a algo como eso. Aunque él podía entender un poco. ¿Quién iba a querer estar con un imbécil como Weasley sin Imperio o Amortentia de por medio?

Draco jamás necesitaría utilizar nada para conseguirse una novia y luego una esposa. Era guapo, rico, inteligente y con un título a sus espaldas. Claro, también otros Slytherin contaban con eso, pero él siempre había sido criado como alguien especial.

Porque él lo era, obviamente.

Sin embargo, ninguna de las chicas dentro del círculo social de su padre le atraía siquiera un poco. Sobre todo por que buscaba alguien inteligente y bonita, que pudiese al menos sostener una vela frente a su madre.

Claro, dejaba que Pansy colgase a su alrededor pero era solamente por su ego. En su mente, que lo alabaran constantemente no figuraba entre as cosas malas.

Lo pensó un poco más. Tal vez debería de contarle a Narcissa acerca del incidente. Quizás incluso pedirle para conseguir algo que pudiese protegerlo de los efectos de esas estupideces.

Sí. Lo mejor sería eso. Y añadiría sobre el espectáculo que Potter había montado. Porque por favor, ¿Cara Rajada un Señor? Se burló. La sola idea era tan tonta como la de Pansy ganándole a la san… Granger.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Su casa era realmente un asco, con sus habitaciones llenas de mugre y artefactos oscuros. Lo peor de todo era el cuadro de su madre que no paraba de gritar groserías a cualquier pobre alma que se le cruzase enfrente.

Sirius suspiró. No había encontrado en su memoria forma de deshacerse de él así que había terminado en su aburrimiento y desesperación en la biblioteca, buscando algún libro que le diese la respuesta o algo de ayuda.

Aún no había tenido suerte con la eliminación del retrato pero había terminado con una bonita colección de libretos de decoración así que ya sabía que estaría haciendo en su tiempo libre: mejorar la casa.

Él pensó que una vez libre podría abrirla y traer visitas. Era una idea feliz.

Sin embargo, primero tendría que quitar a Waldurga Black de la pared. Merlín sabía que la bruja se las arreglaría fácilmente para ahuyentar incluso a un troll o al mismo Innombrable con su sola voz. Y eso que ya estaba muerta.

_Gracias a Merlín por los pequeños favores._

Habría sido imposible incluso llegar a la casa si su madre habría estado viva. Aunque no es como si lo hubiese intentando mucho. Prefería compartir una habitación con Quejicus antes que con la mujer. Viva o muerta.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

Voldemort sonrió, lo que era una mueca bastante horrible en su rostro demacrado de bebe. Las cosas al fin estaban marchando en la dirección correspondiente. Severus le haría la poción y Pettigrew daría su carne para el ritual que le daría su forma correspondiente.

_Y Potter,_ pensó con placer oscuro,_ después de obtener su sangre acabaré con él. _Miró la chimenea._ No, no, primero acabaré con todos sus amigos y después de oírlo suplicar por su vida lo mataré lentamente, disfrutando de su agonía cada segundo._

La risa fría brotó de su boca. _Sólo debo de esperar un poco más._

Lo bueno es que era paciente. O al menos lo suficiente para llevar a cabo su plan.

**HP. HP. HP. HP**

La pareja dorada se despidió de su nuevo amigo con la promesa de invitarlo al día siguiente a su mesa. No era contra las reglas después de todo, y de paso podrían presentarlo a sus amigos.

Camino a la Sala Común no dejaron de notar los murmullos de los chismosos al ver sus manos entrelazadas. Esto era probablemente por los nuevos rumores que circulaban el castillo, sobre todo aquellos que incluían a los campeones de las otras dos escuelas.

Ambos lo ignoraron, a pesar de que Harry estaba bastante inquieto al saber que Rita Skeeter seguía libre y que no haría oídos sordos a las voces viciosas y envidiosas, al contrario, lo empeoraría y sólo traería daño a otros, especialmente a su novia.

No era algo que permitiría.

_¿El favor se compartir sus pensamientos? _Voz suave se filtró en su mente a partir del vínculo.

Sonrió, acurrucando más al cuerpo menudo recostado a su lado. _Solo que… lo mejor será encargarnos del escarabajo cuanto antes. Quizás deba comprar directamente el Profeta, ¿qué te parece? Dudo que Skeeter sea la única periodista que escribe basura._

Hermione frunció el ceño, engranajes moviéndose rápidamente. _Tal vez… tal vez si pudiésemos hacer algo que bajase la popularidad del diario podrías aprovechar la oportunidad y obtenerlo. Sería realmente beneficioso tener al menos un medio de comunicación que cuenta la verdad._

Harry parpadeó. _¿En qué estás pensando, querida? _

Ella curvó sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa. Él se preguntó si el sombrero había considerado Slytherin. Ciertamente le convenía.

* * *

><p><em>Y fin :D <em>

_Son 4.000 palabras. Nada mal, ¿verdad? :) Espero y les haya gustado, chicos y chicas de mi corazón. ¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? ¿cuál fue lo que menos le gusto? ¡Me encantaría saberlo! Y claro que no les morderé o algo por el estilo xD_

_Oh, ¿y qué les pareció la entrada de Draco? Lo sé, fue pequeña, pero pienso darle un rol a la familia Malfoy. ¿Será bueno, será malo? Quien sabrá ;)_

_En fin, un enorme, grandote y especial saludo amoroso petunio pomponio a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un hermoso comentario: _**Yessypacheco****, ****sire-uchiha18****, ****Chiara Polairix Edelstein****, ****TheDarcknessMickeangel****, ****satorichiva****, ****lisicarmela****, ****Teresa,****yomii20****, ****seddiemaniatik05****, ****SilverCrest****, ****Loquin****, ****crazzy76****, ****tempestate18.**

_¡Muchas gracias!_

_Y bueno, tengo sueño, así que me despido y les mando un gran abrazo de frutilla y un enorme beso aciruelado (lo sé, eso ni siquiera existe xD ¿pero a quien le importa? xD) _

_Cuídense mucho. (Pero disfruten la vida, eh, que solo hay una ;) )_

_PDTA: Estoy escribiendo una nueva historia. Va a ser un HHr obviamente, de temática con viaje en el tiempo pero algo diferente a las que ya tengo. Por otro lado, todavía no logro unas semi palabras decentes en el de WOA (Written…) pero estoy intentándolo…_


End file.
